Enjoy the Show
by Aiki
Summary: Senhoras e Senhores, Draco Malfoy deseja suas devidas boas vindas à Universidade Britânica de Hogwarts. Por favor, sentem-se, sintam-se à vontade e apreciem o show. HPxDM UA
1. Cena 1 Nature Boy

**Enjoy the Show - Primeiro Ato**

**Cena 1 – Nature Boy**

There was a boy. A very _strange_… _enchanted_ boy. They say he wandered very far… _Very far_… Over land and sea. A Little shy and sad of eye, _but_ very wise was he. And then one day, _one magic day_ he passed my way. While we spoke of many things, _Fools and Kings_, this he said to me…

"_The greatest thing, you'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return"_

* * *

Aquele podia ser mais um dia tedioso na Rua dos Alfeneiros. O não mais tão pequeno Duda estava entretido com seu _reality_ _show_ preferido, como sempre; Tio Valter estava digitando algo de muito interesse próprio sobre brocas e sua esposa preparava o café enquanto esticava o pescoço, vigiando o chá de panela além da cerca dos fundos. Porém, para Harry James Potter, o dia estava particularmente feliz.

O menino dos cabelos castanhos rebeldes, dono dos óculos de aro redondo e dos olhos verdes vibrantes, descia a escada como um foguete ignorando completamente os avisos de sua Tia Petúnia. Por mais que tentasse, ele não conseguia conter seus músculos faciais de alargar seu sorriso satisfeito, mesmo quando as três cabeças se viraram para ele, encarando-o receosas.

"Ah... Então é hoje." disse Petúnia sem nenhum interesse voltando aos seus afazeres logo depois.

Duda voltou à televisão ignorando a presença de qualquer um ali, porém Tio Valter começava a esboçar uma pequena irritação por trás daqueles olhinhos miúdos escondidos pela enorme quantidade de pelos no seu rosto.

"Hm..." sibilou Harry enrolando a ponta das mangas compridas entre os dedos "Eu... Não pretendo voltar mais. Acho que... Deveria agradecer pela _hospitalidade."_

Apesar de se lembrar nitidamente que Harry nunca fora bem-vindo naquela casa, achou melhor no momento fingir que não estivera confinado no inferno durante todos os seus 17 anos de vida. Duda girou o pescoço com um olhar incrédulo.

"O Harry vai embora?" perguntou Duda desnorteado.

Um silêncio incômodo se alastrou pelo lugar. Tia Petúnia lançava olhares suplicantes para Tio Valter que parecia ponderar sobre como usar as palavras corretamente. Duda se levantou do seu assento pela primeira vez naquele dia, procurando findignado, a resposta na figura de seus pais. Ao perceber que não a conseguiria, dirigiu-se a Harry que em momento algum deixou de sorrir.

"Vou para a Universidade Britânica de Hogwarts e nos próximos verões vou para a casa do meu padrinho: Sirius Black."

A diversão parecia fazer os olhos brilharem mais por trás daqueles óculos redondos, deixando Duda cada vez mais perdido.

"Não... Não... Papai disse que você ia para o Centro St. Brutus para Meninos Irrecuperáveis assim que você completasse o colegial. Como você conseguiu...?"

"Ele, _muito esperto_, aceitou o convite para estudar nessa universidade." resmungou Tio Valter com desdém. "Parece que recebeu uma carta do próprio _diretor_ perguntando se ele gostaria de estudar lá."

"Foram várias cartas, mas elas misteriosamente desapareciam antes de chegarem às minhas mãos."

Tio Valter bateu com força as mãos gordas no teclado à sua frente e se levantou indo em direção a Harry com uma veia saltando de sua testa.

"Escute aqui, _seu verme ingrato_. Nós alimentamos você, demos um lugar para você dormir e gastamos dinheiro com sua educação durante 17 _longos_ anos. Depois de tanto tempo, conhecemo-nos o suficiente para julgarmos o que é ideal para você. Se não fosse aquele _cão imundo_ do Black" os olhos de Harry se apertaram e ele trincou os dentes tentando se controlar como tantas outras vezes "o Centro St. Brutus seria seu único destino. Vândalos como você não merecem conviver com gente normal, é por isso que o mundo está como está hoje."

Mas antes que Harry conseguisse responder, o barulho de uma buzina que precisava urgentemente de alguns reparos ecoou fazendo com que toda aquela raiva dentro dele desaparecesse como se nunca tivesse existido. Harry se virou muito rapidamente, escancarando a porta com um único puxão.

Lá estava o Ford Anglia. O carro azul que abrigava quatro cabeças ruivas teve sua porta da frente aberta fazendo com que um dos ruivos se espremesse para fora dele.

"Harry!" gritou o ruivo de cabelos flamejantes, alto e de olhos azuis que corria para o moreno que já era tomado pelo mesmo sorriso de poucos minutos atrás "Já está pronto?" ele esticou-se um pouco para ver por trás de Harry, os Dursley o encarando de um jeito esquisito "Ah, prazer meu nome é Ronald Weasley, e vocês devem ser os Dursley."

"Ron, este é o meu Tio Valter, meu primo Duda e minha Tia Petúnia." Ron fez um aceno com a cabeça para cada um, mas foi friamente ignorado pelos três "Hã... Eu vou pegar o malão" Harry se virou e começou a subir as escadas.

"Deixa que eu... Hã... Te ajudo."

Ron subiu atrás de Harry e fechou a porta do quarto quando entrou. Deu uma olhada geral, era um cômodo pequeno, dava espaço para uma cama de solteiro enfiada de qualquer jeito num canto, uma escrivaninha embaixo da janela e um armário já velho e caindo aos pedaços. O quarto inteiro era em cor pastel que lembrava nitidamente um internato.

"Aquele seu primo Duda" disse ele ainda analisando o quarto "Parece um porco de peruca."

"É eu também sempre achei isso." Harry tirava com dificuldade o malão debaixo da cama, então Ron foi ajudá-lo.

"Huh? Harry?" uma terceira e quarta voz foram ouvidas atrás deles "Papai pediu para ajudarmos as mocinhas."

Os gêmeos Fred e George se colocaram ao lado do malão e de uma única vez tiraram-no debaixo da cama, jogando-o por cima dela. Harry percebeu um pouco de desgosto no rosto de Rony. Os dois eram um pouco maiores que Ron que ainda era consideravelmente maior do que Harry.

"Vocês precisam se apressar..."

"... Papai tem alguns compromissos sérios para resolver." completou George

O patriarca da família Weasley era um homem de certo atarefado, sempre com problemas no Ministério da Saúde para resolver. Arthur Weasley era alto, magro e estava começando a ficar careca, porém seu cabelo ainda era ruivo. Apesar de estar sempre com pressa, seu semblante de pai acolhedor e respeitado ainda permaneciam nele.

Harry jogou o resto de suas coisas dentro do malão e foi o tempo necessário para ouvirem um grito agudo no primeiro andar enquanto os gêmeos trocavam um riso baixo. Eles correram para o andar debaixo já com o malão nas mãos, mas Harry ao fechar a porta viu de relance Tia Petúnia tentar arrancar algo grudado nas calças de Duda enquanto Tio Valter corria para ele com uma cara nada feliz. Harry então bateu a porta e correu até o Ford Anglia, se esparramando dentro dele, rindo da ultima cena.

"Ah sim, seja bem vindo Harry" Fred disse com um sorriso.

"Ainda acho que com o Roniquinho foi mais engraçado" soltou George entre os risos, deixando Ron de cor púrpura.

"Calem a boca seus imbecis!" disse Ron em voz grossa.

"Não xingue seus irmãos, Ronald." disse o Sr. Weasley antes de arrumar o espelhinho do carro "Próxima parada, estação _King's Cross_." um sorriso paternal se esboçou em seu rosto e ele deu partida no Ford Anglia.

Então Harry sorriu também acompanhando o assovio descontraído do Sr. Weasley que logo virou uma sinfonia de sons quando Fred e George resolveram ajudar enquanto Ron... Bem, Ron não sabia assoviar.

Alguns minutos depois estavam eles na estação _King's Cross_. Com mais de 150 anos e bem conservada, a estação ainda sim mostrava o efeito dos anos em suas paredes de tijolos de uma tonalidade ocre já bem gasta. Porém ainda era imponente, com seus arcos de metal escurecido e um grande relógio apontando dez para as onze em números romanos. Já lá dentro, eles empurravam cada um seu carrinho enquanto o Sr. Weasley se guiava entre as placas que indicavam os lugares. Avançaram mais um pouco então Harry reconheceu o homem de cabelos castanhos ondulados e embaraçados que se seguiam até encostarem de leve nos ombros. O Homem sorriu ao vê-lo.

"Sirius!" suas bochechas já começavam a doer de tanto sorrir "pensei que não viria! Você disse que estava..." as mãos do homem se depositaram em cima do cabelo espetado do menor para bagunçá-los ainda mais.

"... E perder a despedida do meu afilhado preferido?"

"... Sou seu único afilhado, Padfoot."

"Mas a frase ainda continua bem clichê, você não acha?" os Weasley agora se aproximavam dos dois, Ron levava o carrinho abandonado por Harry lá trás "Ah, Como vão, Senhores Weasley?"

"As coisas estão indo muito bem, pelo menos. Depois de todos esses anos" suspirou Arthur "parecem estar menos tensas. Você já conseguiu onde morar?"

"Ah sim, fica a uns vinte minutos daqui, é um apartamento que pertenceu a minha família, foi fácil conseguir sua posse de volta."

"Onde está mamãe?" perguntou Ron fazendo todos os outros ruivos girarem a cabeça procurando por uma quarta pelagem flamejante.

"Está comprando sanduíches de presunto e suco de laranja em caixa para vocês se alimentarem no trem " Harry saltou pro lado como se tivesse visto um fantasma quando Gina apareceu de repente ao seu lado "Ah, olá Harry."

Harry ficou meio desconcertado, não fazia muito tempo que teve seus sentimentos rejeitados pela mais nova dos Weasley. Ela alegava a ele que "não queria se sentir ofuscado pelo seu brilho", quebrando o coração do menino de óculos. Apesar da distancia e da falta de contato que teve com a família Weasley desde o fato, seu coração ainda batia descompassado enquanto ela balançava seus longos e ruivos cabelos indo em direção ao pai dando-o um beijo em uma de suas bochechas.

_Aviso: senhores passageiros do trem com destino à Universidade Britânica de Hogwarts, por favor, tomem seus lugares. O Trem irá partir em cinco minutos_

A imagem de uma senhora baixa e gorducha vinha correndo até eles, logo puderam reconhecê-la pela forma desengonçada que segurava as sacolas de papel então Fred e George foram-lhe dar alguma assistência. Ela parecia ter corrido metros, pois bufava como um cavalo. Quando viu Ron, seu rosto ficou vermelho e ela desatou em lágrimas, apertando o garoto em seus braços.

"Roniquinho! Você está me abandonando também? Corri tanto para chegar a tempo!"

"Para mãe... Não me chame assim aqui!" disse ele sentindo uma de suas costelas quebrarem "eu volto no verão, prometo." Harry dava umas risadinhas.

"Vocês sempre falam isso! Fred e George disseram a mesma coisa no ano passado e só os vi...depois...depois... Não vou deixar você ir!"

Molly sentiu a mão de Sirius repousar sobre seu ombro, ele dava um sorriso calmo tentando passar o mesmo sentimento para a senhora.

"Sempre chega uma época da vida de um jovem que ele tem que amadurecer e sair dos braços da mãe, por mais carinhosa que ela seja. Senhora Weasley, isso também conta como amadurecimento para os pais. É doloroso, mas necessário."

"Foi o Moony que disse isso para você antes de chegar aqui não foi?" perguntou Harry desconcertando completamente o padrinho que lhe lançou um olhar ultrajado. Ele pigarreou e cruzou os braços "É, foi o Moony mesmo."

A senhora Weasley soltou Rony de seus braços e limpou o rosto com um lenço já usado. George já comia seu lanche e Fred estendia o do Ron para o dito cujo.

"Pelo menos, ainda tenho um ano inteiro com a Gina." ela sorriu para a garota ainda com os olhos marejados "acho que estou muito sensível no momento. Vocês dois, cuidem bem do seu irmão ou vou eu mesma à escola para dar um puxão de orelha em vocês."

"Universidade, mãe." disseram os dois gêmeos juntos.

"Ah! Eles crescem tão rápido!" o rosto dela começava a avermelhar-se novamente, abraçou o marido e no colo deste abafou seu choro.

O primeiro apito do trem foi ouvido por todos da plataforma, beijos e abraços apressados foram trocados e então os quatro estudantes dispararam para dentro antes que as portas se fechassem. Fred e George logo foram abordados pelos seus colegas e desapareceram. Harry e Rony começaram então a busca por uma cabine vazia, olharam uma a uma, conforme andavam, aparentemente o numero de pessoas no corredor aumentava. Girada de pescoços e olhinhos curiosos por trás das janelas das cabines começaram a se tornar constantes. Não demorou tanto tempo para Harry concluir que o motivo de toda aquela curiosidade era ele próprio.

"Ah... Não" ele encolheu os ombros como se pudesse esconder-se entre eles "Aqui também não..."

O fato era que Harry Potter se tornara famoso desde quando era apenas um bebê. _James Potter _e _Lilian Evans Potter_ eram pessoas famosas e de boa índole que numa época de guerra se uniram a uma organização revolucionária chamada _Ordem da Fênix, _para lutar contra o que se intitulava _Voldemort: o Lorde das trevas_. Líder do outro grupo chamado de _Comensais da Morte._ Depois de três afrontamentos contra ele, sentiram que seu filho _Harry James Potter_, poderia ser um alvo fácil então decidiram se refugiar em Godric's Hollow, comunicando-se com seus amigos somente por cartas. No entanto, _Voldemort_ descobriu o local e matou os dois num grande incêndio. Quando os bombeiros enfim chegaram ao local, viram os corpos praticamente carbonizados, porém o filho dos dois foi encontrado ainda vivo em volta de vários estilhaços de vidro, chorando com somente uma cicatriz em formato de raio na testa. _Voldemort_ desapareceu e a identidade dos comensais da morte nunca foi descoberta. Harry desde então foi chamado por vários jornais como _"O menino que sobreviveu"._

"Parece que as pessoas não se esquecem" disse ele num sussurro para Rony "eu era só um bebê, nem eu lembro direito do que aconteceu."

"Isso não muda o fato que você, para melhorar, é bom em tudo o que faz." Rony disse com um pouco de dificuldade.

A História de Harry não acabava por ali, desde pequeno sempre teve uma enorme facilidade com diversas coisas. Um talento universal que o deixava fazer tudo com uma facilidade inacreditável. O talento também poderia ser maléfico, além de estar completamente perdido na sua escolha profissional, ele tinha aversão pela atenção extrema que as pessoas lhe davam. O problema era que todo esse brilho que ele possuía, acabava por afastar as pessoas dele, sempre o tratando de forma especial ou invejosa como se ele estivesse em algum patamar superior. Casos como o de Gina se tornaram comuns em toda sua adolescência.

"Quer trocar? Eu daria tudo para ter um dia norm-!"

"Hermione!"

Harry virou a cabeça e foi logo atrás de Ron que corria como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. No final do corredor estava parada, conversando com alguém de dentro da cabine, parecia estar analisando alguma coisa, com as sobrancelhas juntas e um rosto sério. Ela já estava usando o uniforme feminino da Universidade, que era composto de uma saia curta de prega de tons cinza de xadrez, uma blusa branca social com um laço cinza e xadrez como a saia substituindo o local da gravata, por cima da blusa um colete de lã cinza e nos pés sapatos pretos de boneca com longas meias brancas que alcançavam o joelho.

"Ron, Harry!" ela disse ao ver ambos correndo para ela "Como vocês estão?"

Hermione apesar de mais velha não parecia ter crescido tanto, continuava com seus cabelos castanhos em ondas, menos armados de quando eram crianças e se divertiam brincando no parque. Os olhos castanhos amendoados pareciam brilha e seu sorriso foi suficiente para fazer Ron parar de repente encarando-a com uma vermelhidão que ia de seu rosto até suas orelhas. Ela ficou também vermelha e desviou o olhar, até se concertar e apresentar a pessoa com que conversava.

"Ah, sim. Esse aqui se chama Neville Longbotton. Conhecemos-nos nas provas eliminatórias, ele pretende cursar Botânica. Neville este aqui é Ronald Weasley e o de trás se chama Harry Potter." ela indicava cada um com a mão delicada de unhas pintadas de cores claras, quase transparentes.

"Ah, é um prazer, finalmente conhecê-lo senhor Potter" Neville que tinha um rosto redondo e cabelos castanhos claros, pareceu tremer enquanto estendia a mão para Harry "Hm... Também é um prazer conhecê-lo senhor Weasley." e deu um sorriso meio nervoso, para depois encarar o chão corando furiosamente.

Neville parecia também usar o uniforme, só que ele parecia estar usando um numero menor. Os botões da blusa pareciam fazer uma enorme força para se segurarem em suas casas e aparentemente ele não sabia dar um nó numa gravata que era cinza xadrez. As calças de linho cinza pareciam precisar de alguns reparos, mas era a coisa que caia melhor nele, nos pés ele usava um antigo par de sapatos pretos.

"Ahm... Podemos sentar com vocês?" perguntou Harry tentando ser o mais amigável com Neville que ainda encarava o chão.

Ele levantou a cabeça de repente e meneou rapidamente, saindo da frente da porta da cabine deixando todos se instalarem nela. Após deixarem os malões seguros sobre suas cabeças, começaram uma animada conversa. Neville foi se soltando conforme o tempo passava, mas ainda era fortemente intimidado pelos olhos de Harry.

"Ahm, vocês já tem alguma idéia do que vão cursar?" Harry coçava a cabeça meio receoso.

Hermione abriu os olhos assustada, para depois admitir um tom autoritário e ralhar com Harry.

"Como assim você conseguiu chegar até aqui sem ao menos saber o que vai cursar? Isso é um absurdo, Harry! Pensei que você era mais responsável do que isso."

"É que... Eu não sei exatamente o que eu quero... Não parece que tenha nada que me impressione."

"A Universidade disponibiliza um período de um mês para os alunos ainda indecisos experimentarem um pouco de cada curso, para ajudar eles em sua escolha" respondeu Neville nervoso "Só é preciso que você tenha alcançado as notas necessárias para cada curso."

Rony soltou um "hunf" seguido de um sorriso sacana, Harry entendeu logo em seguida junto com Hermione.

"Como se isso filtrasse alguma possibilidade" disse Ron sarcástico.

"Mas o que vocês pretendem fazer?"

"Vou entrar para o time da escola de Hóquei, assim só vou precisar ir às aulas normais."

"Mas caso você não consiga manter suas notas você também não joga." disse Hermione o encarando séria.

"Eu sei" ele cruzou os braços "mas pelo menos eu só vou ter as aulas básicas voltadas ao curso. Não vou precisar me estrepar com química avançada."

"Eu pretendo cursar medicina" fez-se silencio e todos encaravam Hermione "serei clinica geral."

"Eu não esperaria menos. Desejo-lhe sorte, Mione." Apesar de Harry aceitar, Ron ainda estava boquiaberto como quando encarava um problema de matemática impossível de se resolver.

A conversa continuou a fluir fazendo o tempo passar e aparecer um crepúsculo do outro lado da janela. A paisagem já mudara, demonstrando o quão longe eles estavam de casa. Foi muito falatório, mas quando um carrinho cheio de guloseimas e coisas pecaminosas bateu-lhes a porta, todos ali se puseram de pé para comprarem de tudo um pouco. Logo, a conversa continuou, com mais risos e descontração. Neville já podia ser considerado um amigo de longa data quando eles ouviram os alto-falantes anunciarem que estariam a poucos minutos da Universidade. Ron e Harry pediram alguns minutos para Hermione que deu uma passada no banheiro enquanto eles colocavam o uniforme.

O trem parou e eles viram de relance uma cidadezinha cuja entrada anunciava "Hogsmade". Ao desembarcar, eles perceberam assombrados a quantidade de pessoas que também estavam ali. Juntaram-se e foram atrás de Hermione que ia à direção de um grande quadro que protegia um mapa do mesmo tamanho. Ela demorou-se alguns segundos encarando as instruções enquanto Ron cutucava Harry com o cotovelo.

"Ela... está diferente né?" sussurrou o mais alto "parece mais..."

"mulher?" Harry riu baixinho da cara de assombro de Rony.

"Então você também notou?"

Não puderam conversar mais porque o alvo da conversa tinha se aproximado.

"Parece que primeiro temos que pegar as chaves dos nossos apartamentos com o Sr. Filch, o zelador. Depois seremos guiados até o teatro que também é usado como auditório para ouvirmos as boas vindas do Diretor então nos levaremos de ônibus até os nossos respectivos aposentos."

Ela então andou em direção a um balcão cheio de universitários eufóricos, empurrando uns aos outros para serem atendidos. Harry ao se aproximar do local, sentiu ser observado por alguma coisa, virou-se um pouco para a fonte que achava ser do olhar.

Entre as pessoas que andavam de um lado para o outro tentando encontrar seus caminhos, num lugar isolado estava um garoto alto e magro com proporções dignas de um príncipe. Os cabelos loiros eram de cor de palha, a pele de pergaminho e olhos de cor acinzentada, encaravam-no com certa curiosidade. Harry demorou-se um pouco o encarando de volta, ele podia ver o mercúrio líquido dentro dos olhos do loiro, se retorcer como se o desafiasse. Pessoas cruzaram seu caminho algumas vezes antes do príncipe desaparecer, desconectando seus olhares. Harry retornou ao seu caminho começando a se perguntar por que encarara o garoto tão intensamente.

Ele, porém nunca obteve sua resposta.

* * *

**N/A: **Esse é um projeto, relativamente longo que eu tenho em mente. O nome "Enjoy the Show" será explicado no decorrer da fic, mas para os curiosos eu devo 'deixar escapar' que é de uma música chamada _The Show_ da cantora _Lenka_. Eu inicialmente iria colocar somente _The Show_, ou _And Just Enjoy the Show_, mas no primeiro caso achei muito no curto enquanto no segundo achei longo demais. Por um carinho especial pela palavra _Enjoy_ resolvi adicioná-la no título e assim ficou o produto final.

O fragmento que foi utilizado no inicio foi retirado de um musical muito famoso conhecido como **MOULIN ROUGE**. Eu particularmente amo esse filme e garanto que não sou a única a dividir essa opinião. Eu escolhi esse fragmento porque quis relacionar o Harry com o garoto da música. A tradução seria mais ou menos assim:

_Havia um menino, um estranho e encantador menino. Eles diziam que ele vinha de muito longe...muito longe...Além da terra e mar. Um pouco tímido e os olhos tristes, mas muito sabio ele era. E então, um dia, um mágico dia ele cruzou o meu caminho. Enquanto nós falávamos tolos e reis, uma coisa ele me disse ele me disse:_

_"A coisa mais importante que se pode aprender é apenas amar e em troca ser amado"_

Nessa fic, não existe nada de mundo mágico, por mais que exista algumas relações, tudo ocorre no mundo _trouxa_. Inicialmente o capítulo seria maior do que este, mas resolvi parar com essa deixa. O resto ficou para o próximo capítulo.

Ultimos avisos: a fic é PINHÃO (Harry ativo e Draco passivo), porém existirá também outros casais. Não sou dona de nenhum dos personagens escritos aqui, mas apenas uma leitora que se sentiu encantada pela história original. Queria agradecer à Isadora por me adcionar nesse mundo, obrigada.

Aliás, estamos escrevendo uma fic juntas chamada "Cactus" e ela escreve uma das minhas fics preferidas "Je suis Jaloux" é interessante dar-se uma olhada nelas.

Eu particularmente adoraria saber a opnião de cada um de vocês leitores sobre este capítulo, eu me sentiria revigorada e teria alguma noção do que concertar e melhorar. Prometo ir com esse projeto até o fim, mas também preciso de algum impulso e suas reviews ajudam muito.

Beijos, Aiki.


	2. Cena 2 Think of me

**Enjoy the Show – Primeiro Ato**

**Cena 2 – ****Think of me**  
_Think of me_. _Think of me_ waking, silent and resigned...Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind... Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do...  
There _will never be a day when I won't think of you_

* * *

O céu estava nanquim quando eles foram convidados a entrar no humilde teatro da Universidade. O aposento que agora eles viam pela primeira vez, sendo assombrados por sua magnitude era conhecido como o _Teatro de Ouro_. Rony que há poucos minutos reclamava de que fora agredido fisicamente e que isso tinha alguma coisa em comum com o zelador, uma vassoura e as chaves dos seus respectivos lares, sentiu sua voz se extinguir de sua garganta quando olhou a sua volta. O Lugar era completamente coberto por ouro ou algo realmente muito parecido. Era um teatro enorme, com quatro andares e incontáveis assentos forrados de veludo vermelho. O carpete era de um tom mais escuro que as cadeiras com desenhos de estilo clássico enquanto as paredes possuíam anjos pelados esculpidos. Sobre eles havia uma pintura de um céu azul com nuvens fofinhas e no centro um lustre enorme completamente trabalhado.

"Fecha essa boca RONALD!" Harry bateu nas costas do outro com força fazendo o ruivo urrar de dor.

Harry abafou o riso enquanto via Hermione ampará-lo. Ela encarou Harry com um olhar repreensivo, mas este só deu os ombros e logo depois deu uma olhada entre os alunos. Parecia estar procurando por alguém entre aquelas pessoas e ao perceber que não tinha ninguém para achar, parou. Os alunos agora tomavam seus lugares então correu para sentar-se perto de seus amigos, conseguindo a cadeira da ponta. Um homem alto e magro, de aparência extravagante com seu terno roxo apareceu de dentro das cortinas pesadas do palco. Ele já era idoso, possuía cabelos e barba prateados que iam até a cintura e equilibrava os óculos em forma de meia lua no seu nariz torto.

"Boas vindas àqueles que chegaram e àqueles que aqui regressaram. " falou o homem abrindo os dois braços como se pudesse colocar todos os universitários entre eles "Me chamo Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore, mas podem referir-se a mim como seu diretor. A partir desta noite, daremos inicio a mais um ano letivo na Universidade Britânica de Hogwarts. Como todos aqui devem saber, ou pelo menos acho eu" ele olhava furtivamente para o terceiro andar sobre os óculos "nós só devemos dar inicio aos trotes após a minha autorização, senhores Fred e George."

Ron olhou para cima num estalo, assustando Hermione com seu movimento rápido. Os gêmeos Weasley tinham fama e seu irmão preferido estava sentado a poucos metros deles e dava para ver a ansiedade refletida nos olhos dos dois mesmo estando dois andares acima de Ron. Só por precaução, ele puxou o capuz do casaco para se proteger de um provável ataque aéreo.

"Eu não me agrado muito com essa parte da apresentação, mas como todo inicio do ano, temo que tenha que repassar aos espíritos livres algumas das regras de conduta da Universidade." ele deu um longo suspiro, colocando as mãos atrás das costas entrelaçando-as, caminhando pelo palco "É proibido o consumo de bebidas alcoólicas no campus sem a minha permissão." alguns alunos pareceram desestimulados exatamente como o esperado "Vocês estão livres para visitarem a cidade de Hogsmade aos fins de semana, porém caso tenham descumprido seus deveres daqui essa possibilidade estará riscada até segunda ordem."

Uma lista enorme de regras foi imposta uma por uma para eles, fazendo toda animação murchar. Harry pode perceber um incomodo na figura de Dumbledore, ele também não parecia gostar de dizer tudo aquilo. Ron estava escorregando da cadeira tamborilando os dedos perto do braço de Mione não notando o quanto rígida ela estava no momento. Harry que estava distraído apoiou seu rosto em uma das mãos e começou a procurar essa coisa que ele desconhecia entre as pessoas. Notou que os professores estavam divididos pelos camarotes ao lado do palco e que o recinto mais perto do chão era o único que possuía só um profissional, mas talvez fosse por caber somente ele ali pelo tamanho descomunal da criatura. Girou os olhos pelo salão e viu algumas meninas que pareciam se divertir enquanto fofocavam, dois universitários relativamente grandes e largos em comparação aos demais e notou por fim que Neville se sentara não muito longe dele, completamente perdido. Sem sucesso em encontrar o que tinha o impulso de procurar, voltou a olhar Dumbledore esperando que ele desse uma pista sobre o quê o moreno estava buscando.

"No momento, gostaria de esclarecer aos novos alunos sobre os times da UBH. São eles, Corvinal onde se preza a inteligência, Sonserina para os astuciosos, Grifinória representando a ousadia e Lufa-Lufa o trabalho em equipe. Devo ressaltar que aqui temos como meta a união e que não suportamos desavenças entre equipes de forma que levem a um futuro conflito." ele fez uma longa pausa e voltou a caminhar "O uso de uniforme não é obrigatório, mas quem desejar acessórios extras com as cores de sua equipe, favor comunicar a secretaria. Olívio Wood me informou que os testes para os times começarão a partir de amanhã, às cinco e meia, no ginásio. A equipe que se destacar nos campeonatos internos representará a Universidade no Campeonato Acadêmico Europeu."

Harry olhou pro lado e viu Ron praticamente saltar da cadeira. Ele parecia extremamente elétrico perdido nos próprios delírios esportivos. Que Ron era um fanático por esportes Harry sempre soube, desde pequeno ouvia o amigo falar sobre Futebol, Basquete, Vôlei, mas o seu preferido sempre foi o Hóquei. Ele sabia o nome de todos os jogadores de times presentes e aposentados, seu preferido sempre foi o já obsoleto _Chudley Cannons, _mas Harry preferia engolir mil agulhas ao dizer isso em voz alta.

"Você sabe o que isso significa? Se eu for escolhido para o time, poderemos conhecer vários outros jogadores famosos! Talvez eu até consiga jogar com o _Vitor Krum_!!" sussurrou ao Harry.

Desde o ultimo campeonato internacional Ron não parava de falar nesse tal de Vitor, mas Potter nem se preocupou quando entendeu que era só um fanatismo exagerado do ruivo pelo jogador do time da Bulgária. Harry chegou a acompanhar o amigo várias vezes nas idas aos estádios e jogando com ele, que era até legal, menos quando Ron se irritava com a facilidade de Harry de sempre jogar perfeitamente. Aí o moreno sabia que era o momento de parar e pensar em fazer outra coisa.

Hermione não desviava o olhar do diretor e para repreender os dois fez um alto e sonoro "SHHH!". Harry encolheu os ombros e olhou instintivamente para frente. Seus olhos se alargaram, sua boca secou e ele esqueceu como se respirava quando localizou uns cabelos loiros claríssimos perfeitamente arrumados, cinco fileiras à sua frente. Seu corpo foi tomado por um sentimento de satisfação, tinha então achado o que procurava.

"Como um ultimo aviso, para aqueles ainda indecisos, disponibilizamos um mês para a escolha dos cursos. Claro, é necessário que tenha alcançando a qualificação necessária para cada matéria antes de escolhê-la." ele pareceu querer se lembrar de alguma coisa enquanto ajeitava os óculos "Oh sim, O clube de teatro fará seus testes na terça feira às seis horas da manhã antes do café, amanhã entregarão o roteiro para os interessados. O esperado é que eles saiam durante o horário de almoço do mesmo dia que foram feitos os testes. Para os que desejam participar dos outros clubes favor se inscreverem até esta sexta feira. Eu desejo a cada um de vocês, uma boa noite de descanso e um ótimo ano letivo. Podem se levantar agora."

Harry se colocou de pé rapidamente ainda tentando manter contato visual com aquele príncipe enquanto as outras pessoas também se levantavam inclusive seu precioso alvo. Potter ia se virar para o corredor com o intuito de acompanhá-lo quando levou um susto tremendo e caiu desengonçado sobre a cadeira que tinha acabado de sair. Na sua frente postava-se um velho imensamente gordo e careca, que por trás dos bigodes prateados de leão marinho o observava de muito perto com seus olhinhos verde-claros protuberantes. Harry piscou algumas vezes se perguntando COMO não tinha notado a presença de um senhor que sozinho poderia ocupar um cômodo inteiro exatamente do seu lado.

"Então os rumores são verdadeiros, o senhor Harry Potter está mesmo nesta Universidade!" disse ele de jeito pomposo enquanto com o dedo enrolava a ponta de seu bigode "Hohoho! Isso é muito interessante! Dizem que você consegue ser bom em tudo o que faz!"

Não demorou muito para todos se virarem e olharem em sua direção, revivendo a cena do trem. O senhor tratou de puxá-lo para debaixo de seus braços o apertando entre eles como se fundi-lo a si. Harry sentiu uma onda de constrangimento subir-lhe a cabeça e corar suas bochechas, olhou na direção onde estaria o príncipe e viu que esse o observava com quase a mesma intensidade do encontro na estação, mas dessa vez ele podia enxergar um ultraje nos olhos prata que não estavam ali antes.

"Eu me chamo Horácio Slughorn meu jovem, sou o representante do curso de Administração. Você por acaso já tomou a sua decisão sobre o que pretende fazer?"

"Ahm... Não sei ao certo" o príncipe isolado no canto oposto à Harry, falava algo para um outro estudante fazendo este lançar um olhar estupefato para Harry "eu acho que vou experimentar um pouco de cada curso antes de tomar minha decisão."

"Ora! Então se sinta a vontade para escolher Administração, porque decisões será o maior objetivo do nosso aprendizado" ele soltou o garoto para voltar a sua necessidade de enrolar o bigode nos dedos "Você será muito bem vindo, Harry."

O menino dos cabelos lisos castanho-escuro, de olhos igualmente escuros e pele bronzeada pareceu cochichar algo realmente engraçado para o delicado príncipe que não conteve a graciosa risada. O numero de pessoas em volta de Harry aumentou tampando sua visão privilegiada, então só conseguiu ver o loiro se retirar às pressas com seu amigo, antes de ser soterrado pela montanha de estudantes desesperados para falar com o _grande_ e _habilidoso_ Harry Potter. Slughorn não quis sair do lado dele nem um minuto sequer, ficou ali como se expusesse um diamante extremamente valioso, incomodando Harry.

Depois de ter sua ficha completa contendo desde seu tipo sangüíneo ao clássico "que tipo de garota te agrada", Harry se sentiu aliviado por estar dentro do ônibus indo para a sua futura moradia. Aquele automóvel poderia chacoalhar menos e parar de fazer o garoto bater a cabeça na janela quando percorriam as curvas, mas na concepção do moreno, seu dia estava feliz demais para se incomodar com isso. As pessoas começaram a sair sobrando somente ele e seu amigo que tentava manter seu suco gástrico dentro do estômago. Harry começava a olhar um pouco aflito para o numero da sua chave enquanto calculava a distância do prédio principal. Na etiqueta estava escrito: _"Rua Felix Felicis, residência nº 70" _e isso não mudava não importando quantas vezes ele olhava para o objeto. Passaram-se várias casas, uns dois parques e eles tiveram que subir uma ladeira para o numero 60 aparecer. Só quando Ron já estava com a cara verde-abacate o ônibus contornou um largo e parou.

Harry logo reconheceu o numero 70 enorme em dourado ao lado do portão, não perdeu tempo e se levantou servindo como apoio para Ron, saindo do ônibus. Assim que o ruivo se manteve de pé correu para a lata de lixo mais próxima e atendeu ao pedido clemente de seu esôfago. Potter abriu o portão feito de estacas de madeira escura e olhou a frente da sua casa que era um pouco maior que da dos Dursley e tudo que eles sonharam que fosse um dia. Tinha dois andares, uma varanda no segundo e era de cor azul-bebê. A porta era grande e branca localizada mais a direita combinando com a janela larga à esquerda coberta por uma cortina azul de um tecido muito leve. Um pequeno jardim e uma área coberta do lado direito que lembrava uma garagem. Sentiu uma euforia eletrizar seus nervos, clamando para que ele entrasse naquela residência.

"Harry! Olha isso aqui!" O garoto atendeu ao chamado e correu até o bilhete preso na porta da frente escrito com letras caprichadas.

_Draco Malfoy deseja aos cavalheiros suas boas vindas a Universidade Britânica de Hogwarts, por favor, aproveitem o presente_

Harry praticamente pulava de tanta ansiedade, queria descobrir tudo daquele lugar. Dormir num quarto confortável e só seu, tomar banho num chuveiro que tivesse água quente quando ele precisasse, assistir aos seus programas preferidos na televisão quando ele quisesse e comer qualquer coisa que estivesse à disposição. Com isso abriu a porta de uma vez empurrando Ron para dentro junto com ele.

Uma chuva de balões de tinta caiu sobre eles inutilizando imediatamente os óculos de Harry. Conforme iam andando para se proteger vários outros recipientes multicoloridos eram arremessados contra seus corpos não faltando um pedaço sequer sem ter sido redecorado. Eles estavam imóveis no chão quando o barulho de estouros parou e um toque polifônico soou no local, Harry ajoelhou com dificuldade perto da mesa e agarrou o celular trincando os dentes quando ouviu as risadas do outro lado da linha.

"Qual de vocês se chama Draco Malfoy?" Harry esfregava as mãos nos óculos mesmo estando sujas.

"_Hahahahaha!! Porque deseja saber Potty? Hahahahahahaha!!" _uma voz que parecia ser arrastada ecoou do outro lado da linha até as orelhas de Harry conseguindo deixá-lo mais furioso.

"Presumo que você seja o responsável por essa festinha aqui, _Malfoy_" disse ele com escárnio

"_Hahahahahahaha Potty, Potty, Potty... meu querido e ingênuo Harry Potty... porque tanta pressa em acabar com a diversão? Vá até a cozinha e sirva-se do jantar que preparamos especialmente para você!"_

Harry se pôs de pé acabando de limpar os óculos, viu uma cartolina na porta ao fim do mini-corredor enfeitada com um "Bon apetit" e marchou até ela furioso. Seu queixo caiu e ele só conseguiu ouvir as várias risadas do outro lado da linha. Todas as suas roupas inclusive as de Rony que estava nocauteado no chão da sala, estavam servidas numa travessa enorme coberta com macarrão, molho de tomate, almôndegas e uma garrafa de uma bebida verde tombada sobre elas.

_"Lindo não? Eu até comeria se estivesse aí, pena que roupa de segunda mão não faz o meu estilo"_

"MALFOY! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ SEU PORCO IMUNDO?!" Harry sentiu sua cabeça pegar fogo, queria estrangular esse garoto, esmurrar-lo, chutá-lo e arrancar todos os seus dentes.

"_Ihhh... Ele ficou irritadinho... Que medo dele... Ai Ai... Você tem que aprender Pottinho... As pessoas não gostam de gente que se acha mais importante que todo mundo... Muito ousado de sua parte querer aparecer logo no primeiro dia que você passa aqui, mesmo sendo um calouro. Bem feito, é isso que acontece com gente metida."_

"Quem é você para me chamar de metido? VOCÊ ME CONHECE POR ACASO?!" Harry apertava o punho com força elevando a voz.

"_Porque você não retorna pra sala e se apresenta então? Tem uma câmera em cima da televisão filmando tudo o que aconteceu aí, vai lá e diga quem é_."

Harry pisava forte no chão enquanto ia novamente para a sala e teve certa dificuldade em não acertar Rony com todo seu impulso de quebrar alguma coisa. Viu a câmera exatamente onde foi explicada, andou até ela posicionando-se exatamente à sua frente e encarou-a como um cão raivoso.

_"E cuidado com a cabeça." _Harry ouviu o outro desligar tarde demais para perceber que um balão muito maior do que os anteriores despencava do teto em sua direção e cobriu-o completamente com tinta roxa.

A luz da câmera foi de verde à vermelha dando início ao seu acesso de raiva. Ele jogou a câmera pela janela, gritou vários palavrões e chutou tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance antes de cair exausto no chão encarando o teto com ódio. Por estragar o dia mais feliz de sua vida, _Draco Malfoy_ foi a primeira pessoa que Harry decidira odiar por toda a eternidade.

* * *

Malfoy levantou a taça de cristal triangular já vazia e pediu mais uma rodada de seu _Merry Martini, _enquanto se divertia já afetado pela vodka. Estava na casa de seu melhor amigo, conhecido como Blaise Zabini, que resolvera dar uma festa na sua residência depois do discurso cansativo e chato de Dumbledore. Logicamente, só pessoas inteligentes e com muito poder aquisitivo foram convidadas, e igualmente lógico o motivo principal da festa: ver Harry James Potter ser humilhado com balões de tinta em tela grande.

"Um brinde à Blaise Zabini pela disponibilização das tintas e bexigas!" Draco balançava o liquido verde no copo recém adquirido, brindando com as pessoas perto dele e tomando um gole logo em seguida.

"Um brinde à Draco Malfoy pela idéia genial!" O garoto bronzeado levantou seu copo e sorriu antes de virar o liquido.

As bochechas de Draco já estavam avermelhadas e doídas de tanto rir da cena. Passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros perfeitamente arrumados para depois repousá-la na cintura de Pansy Parkinson que se aninhava em seu colo. Ele estava sentado em uma das poltronas infláveis transparentes perto da piscina dividindo-a com Blaise que colecionava taças vazia no canto da mesa. Crabbe e Goyle não saíam de perto da mesa de aperitivos e Theodore Nott surgia de dentro da piscina brincando de marco-polo com mais cinco garotas de biquíni.

"Hahahahaha" ria Malfoy "você ainda não me disse Zabini, como conseguiu os balões e as tintas?"

Zabini sorriu torto segurando a taça brilhante na mão e chamou uma das garotas que praticamente o comia com seus olhares já fazia uma meia hora.

"Eu peguei no ateliê depois de surrupiar as chaves do Filch quando ele não estava olhando." o garoto não trocou uma palavra com a menina antes de começar a enfiar a língua no fundo da sua garganta "Você pode devolver para mim amanhã? Como retribuição de eu ter deixado você dormir aqui hoje? ...Por favor?"

Zabini não deixou Malfoy responder, se virou para a menina recomeçando a beijá-la como se praticamente comece a cara dela. Pansy na hora olhou para o loiro insinuando que eles fizessem o mesmo. Draco girou os olhos, não que a Parkinson não fosse suficientemente bonita para ele, mas ele já tinha noção de que se desse corda para ela no momento, teria que agüentar suas crises de ciúme depois. Pansy possuía o corpo magro sem muitas curvas, tinha o cabelo de um tom loiro mais puxado para o mel que ia até seus ombros, uma franja cobria um pouco dos olhos castanhos. Uma completa sem sal na opinião de Draco.

"Me concede essa dança?" Pôs-se na sua frente, uma menina loira que o olhava fingindo timidez.

Era Daphne Greengrass, um novo membro na lista de pessoas que poderiam ser vistas perto de Draco Malfoy. A garota era exatamente como uma Barbie, tinha longos cabelos loiros que iam até a cintura moldados em cachos perfeitos, fazendo-a parecer uma fofa nuvem dourada. Seus olhos eram verdes meio amarelados e suas maçãs do rosto rosadas. Draco tirou uma Pansy incrédula de seu colo para aceitar o convite da outra loira.

"Pensei que você estivesse comigo, _Dray_" Draco se virou olhando-a com desprezo.

"E quem é você para me chamar assim?" ele riu forçadamente para depois adquirir um tom de zombaria "você chegou realmente a acreditar que tinha alguma coisa entre nós? Pel'amor de deus _Parkinson_, até uma barata é mais interessante que você."

Ele deu a costas à garota e acompanhou Daphne até a pista de dança que tocava uma música lenta. Ela passou as mãos pelo pescoço dele e aproveitou para se aproximar mais, Draco segurou em sua cintura juntando mais os corpos deixando os dois se roçarem conforme a batida. Assim, Antes da segunda música ambos já estavam se beijando intensamente ignorando completamente o resto das pessoas dali.

Inclusive uma furiosa Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

Ron socou a porta do banheiro com força, fazia horas que Potter tinha entrado para sua terceira tentativa de retirar a cor arroxeada dos cabelos desde que o sol raiara.

"Essa droga não quer sair!" resmungou Harry revoltado.

"Não é você que está com um cabelo mais colorido que uma parada gay! SAI HARRY! É A MINHA VEZ!"

Harry abriu a porta com a toalha em volta da cintura, claramente irritado. Ron não deu à mínima, começou a rir dele cujo cabelo tomava um tom arroxeado que misturava com seus cabelos castanhos naturais.

"Olha para você antes de rir de mim!" Harry soltou a risada "pelo menos eu não pareço um pavão multicolorido!"

Ron tinha o cabelo tingido com todas as cores possíveis da tabela de tons, ele empurrou o garoto e entrou para sua quarta tentativa sem sucesso. Tinham tentado tirar toda a noite passada até de madrugada alternando entre eles, mas a tinta era mais insistente que eles esperavam. Enquanto um tomava banho, o outro arrumava a bagunça, com isso algumas roupas conseguiram secar esclarecendo porque não estavam tão desesperados. Harry decidiu esconder o cabelo com um boné enquanto Ron amarrou um pano na cabeça, porém o pseudo-ruivo estava totalmente despreparado e se não fosse por Harry, ele preferiria ter ficado em casa.

Conseguiram pegar o ônibus das oito depois de correr ladeira a baixo. Encarando os primeiros olhares do dia e seus cochichos. Uma ou duas garotas esticaram-se para encarar o roxo que escapava do boné de Harry e pareceram comentar alguma coisa entre elas, sons de teclados de celulares foram ouvidos e depois silencio. A cena se repetiu com todas as pessoas que entravam no ônibus.

Quando chegaram ao prédio principal ouviram o burburinho irritante disparar, seguindo eles sem dar trégua. Alguns maus educados apontavam e quando alguém puxou o pano da cabeça de Rony, este entrou em pânico e correu para se esconder. Harry decidiu ignorar, por mais irritantes que fossem os comentários de seus colegas. Puxou da mochila o horário das aulas amassado e viu que tinha que estar na aula experimental de botânica em cinco minutos. Assim que entrou num extenso corredor vazio reconheceu a voz nervosa de Neville e os dois marmanjos que tinha visto no teatro.

"O que vocês querem?" ele se pôs entre os grandalhões e seu amigo, se perguntando pela primeira vez se aquilo era realmente a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer.

"Haha" riu um deles parecendo uma mula fanha "Olha quem está aqui, é o Potty."

"Ele acha que pode com a gente"o outro cuspiu no chão.

"Porque você não vai embora e para de se intrometer em assuntos que não são seus?" disse o primeiro estalando os dedos.

"Crabbe! Goyle!" a voz esganiçada fez os dois ficarem instáveis e... Amedrontados? "Malfoy disse para vocês esperarem por ele no prédio de administração!"

_Malfoy_. Aquele nome fez as orelhas de Harry se esticarem atentas e seus instintos assassinos aflorarem em sua pele. Ao ver toda reação do garoto, Neville agarrou o braço deste desesperadamente não o deixando avançar na garota que tinha indiretamente salvado suas peles.

"Você conhece o Malfoy?" perguntou ele trincando os dentes.

Harry não fazia a mínima idéia de quem era Draco Malfoy. Ele podia ser o tamanho que fosse, mas iria decididamente pagar pelo que tinha causado a ele, nem que Harry tivesse que escalá-lo por isso. O garoto conseguira ser ainda pior do que Duda, ainda mais baixo, mais vil. Como se de alguma forma tivesse aprimorado todos os defeitos do seu primo. Potter esperava alguém com uma aparência parecida, _Outro porco rosado _que fala mais do que pode fazer.

"eu não me chamo 'você', me chamo Pansy Parkinson e não preciso perder tempo discutindo com trouxas" disse ela jogando os cabelos loiros para trás do ombro "nem eu, nem ele."

"Diga a ele então que eu..." o sinal do primeiro tempo tocou interrompendo Harry, a garota ignorou os dois e girou os calcanhares sendo seguida por Crabbe e Goyle, deixando Harry ainda mais possesso e Neville aliviado.

A aula experimental do curso de botânica foi para Harry a coisa mais inútil do planeta. Para quê ele iria querer entender a filosofia por trás da botânica se a imagem de um porco gordo e loiro não saia da sua cabeça? Gordo ele tinha que ser, ou então loiro, assim justificaria a semelhança no perfil de Duda. Os noventa minutos se arrastaram deixando Harry ainda mais ansioso para invadir o prédio de administração e deixar Malfoy roxo à sua maneira. Neville estava tremendo de tão nervoso quando viu a rigidez do maxilar do moreno, ele mal conseguia escrever de tanto que tremia e só conseguiu respirar de novo quando Harry saiu pela porta.

Com os passos largos e a raiva chicoteando no seu interior, Harry rumou para a área de administração. Sentiu seu sangue correr pelas veias à medida que se aproximava do local. Cruzou com algumas pessoas e trombou com uma distraída que foi ao chão, instantaneamente ele se abaixou e sentiu seu sangue congelar ao perceber quem era. O garoto loiro dos olhos prata que tinha chamado sua atenção no dia anterior, o príncipe.

"Ahm... Eu... Me desculpe, não estava prestando atenção" Harry posicionou-se mais perto do garoto que passava a mão pelos cabelos loiros de palha "bateu em algum lugar?"

O príncipe levantou os olhos para encarar Harry sem dizer uma única palavra. Parecia irritado e Harry se sentiu atordoado por isso, amaldiçoou internamente Malfoy por fazer logo _aquele_ loiro o olhar daquele jeito. Os dois se olharam durante um tempo deixando Harry desconfortável, já que seu príncipe não parecia tão contente em revê-lo como ele estava.

"Quer... Alguma ajuda?"

O loiro começou a recolher suas coisas com pressa e Harry não conseguiu não ajudá-lo. Estavam espalhados pelo chão vários livros e alguns objetos soltos como um spray de tinta entre outros. Quando ele viu uma bexiga vermelha vazia a pegou e estendeu para o garoto.

"Isso aqui é seu?"

Ele não respondeu, só soltou um 'hunf' indignado que fez os sentimentos de Potter se estilhaçarem. O loiro se levantou e recomeçou o seu caminho inicial. Harry enfiou a bexiga no bolso deixando escapar algumas palavras ofensivas destinadas a Malfoy. Animou-se ao ver que ia entrar exatamente pela mesma porta que o seu príncipe atravessara, sorriu para si mesmo à sua primeira descoberta, ele cursava administração.

Foi só ver o rosto pomposo e feliz de Slughorn ao percebê-lo em sua porta, que Harry se lembrou, _oh merda..._ Dava para ficar pior?

* * *

Durante os noventa minutos que esteve naquela sala, ele não tinha retirado os olhos do seu príncipe por nem um segundo e anotava mentalmente cada movimento que era feito pelo garoto dos olhos prata. Esperava uma brecha ou um pequeno detalhe, qualquer coisa que o ajudasse a pedir desculpas adequadamente sem o irritá-lo mais ainda. Ainda com a insistência de Slughorn de lhe perguntar as respostas a cada minuto, ele não se distraiu. Sua concentração era tão vidrada que ele se esqueceu completamente de Malfoy e só lembrou assim que se sentou na grama de um dos parques da universidade, acompanhando Ron e Hermione no horário de almoço.

Hermione parecia exausta, segurava várias anotações e já fazia alguns deveres enquanto comia um misto quente, já Ron fazia embaixadinhas com uma pedra contando quantas ele conseguia fazer sem que o objeto caísse no chão e por último estava Harry deitado sobre a grama encarando o céu azul que imediatamente o lembrou do teatro que o lembrou de seu príncipe e sua risada graciosa.

"Harry? Harry? HAAAAAAAAAARRY!! PARA DE ALTISTAR E VEM JOGAR COMIGO AQUI!"

"Agora não Ron."

Potter tirou do bolso a bexiga vermelha e começou a encará-la. Hermione ao perceber o nível de desligamento do amigo tirou o material do colo e roubou-lhe a bexiga fazendo-o levantar imediatamente.

"Harry, você pode me dizer por que está tão estranho?"

"Hermione, me devolve e eu não estou estranho. Anda, me dá isso aí" ele esticou o braço querendo pegar a bola murcha vermelha de volta, mas a garota não deixou.

"Você está deitado na grama, encarando uma bexiga vermelha como se fosse à coisa mais bonita do mundo!"

"E daí?"

"É uma bexiga! Porque você ficaria, porque qualquer pessoa normal ficaria morrendo de amores por uma BEXIGA?!"

"É Harry, você só fica assim quando encara qualquer coisa que seja de comer" Ron sentou-se ao lado de Hermione, cansado de brincar.

"... Eu não faço isso." a frase soou mais como uma pergunta.

"Ah faz sim" concordou Hermione "o que está te deixando assim?"

Harry parou para raciocinar e passar mentalmente tudo o que tinha acontecido até o dado momento. Não achou nada de anormal, continuava o mesmo a única diferença era... Ah, o príncipe.

"Eu conheci alguém" disse ele simplesmente.

Ron deu um sorriso sacana que Harry não entendeu e Hermione piscou algumas vezes antes de retornar a conversa.

"Quem?"

"Eu não sei exatamente, não cheguei a falar com essa pessoa" ele viu Ron se levantar e sentar do seu lado apoiando-se nele.

"Eu acho que sei o que está acontecendo com ele" a voz de Ron saíra estranhamente malandra.

"O que? Não vejo nada de anormal comigo." Harry se sentia um completo idiota.

"Você deve estar gostando de alguém" relatou Hermione levantando entregando a bexiga para Harry "_desse_ alguém. Como é essa pessoa?"

"Ele é muito bonito, parece um príncipe." disse ele pegando a bexiga de volta.

No mesmo momento Ron deu um salto e o encarou chocado. Harry continuava sem entender e a se sentir um imbecil. As reações de seus amigos não estavam normais, deixando-o ainda mais confuso.

"O que é?"

"Você disse: _ele_, _bonito_ e _príncipe_ na mesma frase. Tem certeza do que está dizendo?"

"Como assim? Ron, o que eu disse de errado?"

"Você não quis dizer: _Ela _é muito_ bonita, _parece uma_ princesa_?" Hermione colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Harry fazendo-o olhar para ela.

"Harry, essa pessoa é um homem ou uma mulher? É isso que ele está te perguntando."

Harry parou novamente, tecnicamente o seu príncipe era um... _homem_? Não, ele não se adequava a um ser do sexo masculino. Ele era gracioso, belo e delicado como um príncipe, mas ele também não era uma mulher. Disso Potter tinha certeza... mas porque ele ficava daquele jeito só de vê-lo no corredor?

"Ele é um príncipe."

"Você quer dizer um homem?" Hermione negava com a cabeça por instinto.

"Não, um príncipe."

"... Harry, um príncipe é um homem. Se fosse mulher seria princesa."

"CARA VOCÊ TÁ GOSTANDO DE OUTRO CARA?!" explodiu Ronald que chacoalhava o amigo desesperado.

"Não!" gritou Harry se soltando dele "Eu não disse que estava _gostando_ dele."

"Você está gostando sim!" dessa vez foi Ron que arrancou a bexiga das mãos de Harry "CARA! COMO VOCÊ PODE GOSTAR DE OUTRO CARA?!"

"Eu não me liguei desse detalhe, só isso." ele deu os ombros "Eu não gosto dele, eu já disse. Estamos no primeiro dia de aula, lembram? Eu não posso me apaixonar por uma pessoa que eu mal conheço! Eu só o acho..._ Atraente_."

"Ele continua sendo um cara?"

"... É" Harry respondeu um pouco irritado.

"NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! ELE É UM CARA! UM CARA!" Ronald se contorcia na grama.

"E daí? Eu não amo ele, só estou... Interessado."

"Quando você conseguiu aquilo ali?" Hermione apontou para a bexiga.

"Quando eu trombei com ele no corredor."

"E depois? O que aconteceu?"

"Eu fui para a aula experimental do curso de administração."

"Só isso?"

"Eu meio que fiquei o observando durante a aula."

"O tempo todo?"

"... É."

"Vocês se conheceram no corredor?"

"Não... Ontem eu o encontrei na estação e vi no teatro."

Hermione pareceu ponderar enquanto Ron ainda girava na grama teimando em não acreditar. Harry ficou nervoso por um tempo, ela parecia que ia dar uma noticia muito ruim ou extraordinária sobre o fato.

"Você _talvez_ goste dele, já parou para pensar nisso?"

Harry mal tinha percebido que o seu príncipe era de fato um homem, então era lógico que ele não fazia a menor idéia que poderia estar gostando do loiro, sem ao menos saber o _nome_ dele. Ele mandou Rony calar a boca enquanto pensava. Tudo bem, desde o começo sentiu algo diferente entre eles e talvez tivesse sido um pouco obsessivo ao vigiá-lo por noventa minutos inteiros, mas isso não queria dizer que de fato ele estava _gostando_ do príncipe. Sua cabeça podia ficar completamente vazia, seu sangue correr mais rápido, sua boca secar e seu coração aumentar de velocidade, mas isso é normal quando se está perto de pessoas atraentes.

No final decidiu deixar em aberto a questão e para tranqüilizar Ron, disse que não era nada sério demais, talvez tivesse se sentindo assim só porque o príncipe sendo tão majestoso fazia ele se sentir sem-graça perto de sua presença. Resolveu então acompanhar Hermione numa aula experimental de medicina, combinando com Rony de se encontrarem na frente do ginásio às cinco horas para tentarem uma vaga no time da Grifinória.

Uma infeliz escolha. Medicina era insuportável, principalmente sendo lecionada pelo professor Severus Snape. Ele tinha cabelos oleosos pretos que cobriam suas orelhas por completo. Um nariz ridiculamente grande e torto e uma cara de poucos amigos. Sua voz era irritante, assim como o jeito dele de escolher as palavras. Parecia um grande morcego enquanto andava pela sala, irritando Harry ainda mais com suas críticas sem nexo sobre os trabalhos dos alunos. Hermione parecia teimar em responder todas suas perguntas mesmo que se este não tivesse a escolhido. Harry começou a desejar a aula de administração de volta, com seu príncipe delicado que tinha a mania de arrumar os cabelos loiríssimos.

Após sair daquele inferno, Harry checou o horário. Sua próxima aula seria Economia, perto do prédio de administração, ele podia até encontrar seu príncipe de novo e se animou com isso. Não o encontrou nem na entrada nem na saída, frustrado foi para o ginásio se encontrar com Rony.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Huh? Nada" não teria paciência para agüentar outra crise de Rony por causa de seu príncipe.

"Bem, então, vamos nos inscrever?"

"... sim" não estava tão animado quanto pensava que estaria.

Não até ver o príncipe entrando no ginásio.

* * *

A seleção do time da Grifinória foi feita por Olívio Wood, o capitão do time. Ele já era um veterano, mas não tratou mal os calouros ao contrário do que tantos imaginaram. No final, Ron conseguiu o posto de goleiro e Harry como um dos atacantes. Eles iriam fazer um teste com os escolhidos quando Marcus Flint, o capitão do time da Sonserina entrou no campo provocando Wood. Olívio deixou escapar o fato que Marcus era repetente deixando-o ainda mais irritado, no momento uma mulher de cabelos grisalhos e olhos amarelos como um falcão surgiu do nada separando os dois, todos a chamavam de Madame Hooch. Ela propôs uma partida para a avaliação do desempenho entre as duas equipes e sem pensar duas vezes ambos aceitaram.

"Nós somos um time e mais, somos um time de grifinórios. Nosso objetivo vai além de rixas esportivas..."

"Apesar disso ser um dos maiores motivos de porque temos que colocar aqueles sonserinos para correr." responderam Fred e George de uma vez que também estavam no time.

Olívio ignorou o comentário e repassou as formações para o resto do time, Rony pareceu ficar nervoso enquanto Harry estava muito empolgado pela idéia de ser assistido pelo príncipe.

_Você talvez goste dele, já parou para pensar nisso?_

Antes que Harry se aprofundasse ainda mais na pergunta eles foram obrigados a entrar em campo. Empunhados com seus tacos de Hóquei, o time usava roupas vermelhas, com capacetes dourados. A proteção da boca incomodava um pouco e Harry teve um pouco de dificuldade em usar o óculos com o capacete juntos, mas ele parou de se importar com isso quando ouviu seu nome ser gritado de uma arquibancada entupida de gente.

"Não era uma partida teste?" perguntou a Rony perturbado.

"Acho que todo mundo ficou sabendo, é horário livre agora, eu acho."

Os olhos verdes correram cabeça por cabeça, não via em lugar nenhum seu príncipe. Então o time da Sonserina entrou em campo, eles usavam vestimentas verdes e capacetes prateados. Faltava um jogador, observou Harry, mas este só entrou depois, com seu nome gritado pela arquibancada sonserina. Harry sentiu seu sangue ferver, eles gritavam em coro:

_Malfoy! Malfoy! Malfoy! Malfoy! Malfoy!_

O ultimo integrante tomou sua posição, ironicamente à frente de Harry que trincou os dentes e se amaldiçoou por não conseguir enxergar o rosto do maldito já que estava coberto pelo capacete.

"Malfoy." disse com desdém.

"Potter." respondeu ele igualmente desdenhoso.

"Cuidado, você não está mais tão seguro como antes. Coisas podem acontecer."

"Seria muito interessante ver você tentar, Potter. Pena que eu não tenho uma câmera aqui, não vou poder filmar o seu fracasso pela segunda vez."

"Nunca haverá uma segunda vez."

A partida iniciou. Foi um jogo acirrado, mas Ron estava tão elétrico que não deixou nenhuma das jogadas dos Sonserinos passarem por ele. Harry deslizava como uma pluma, marcando um gol atrás do outro. Queria vencer para se vingar de Malfoy e para mostrar para seu príncipe o que ele conseguia fazer, só por ele estar o observando.

O jogo estava indo muito bem para os grifinórios, em pouco tempo Malfoy não parecia estar mais tão confiante e Harry tirou proveito disso, marcando sete pontos. Marcus Flint chegou a fingir ter sofrido uma falta, mas madame Hooch não acreditou e o jogo continuou ótimo.

_É... Talvez eu goste mesmo dele_

Harry cruzou o campo e marcou o ultimo ponto antes do apito final. Grifinória venceu Sonserina e sua vitória era comemorada pela arquibancada. Sem o capacete, Harry olhou a sua volta. Não viu o príncipe, resolveu olhar para a outra arquibancada, mas ele também não estava lá. Foi atingido bruscamente no ombro pelo sonserino que mais odiava.

"Foi mal, não vi a barata na frente."

Harry não se conteve e pulou no pescoço de Draco que começou a esmurrar seu rosto sem proteção. A coisa tinha começado a ficar feia. Entre tapas e socos, Harry estava em desvantagem já que bater num capacete doía mais nele do que no outro. Madame Hooch tentou interferir, mas não deu certo, ambos estavam se matando quando foram separados pelos outros membros da equipe. Malfoy ainda tentava chutar Potter que por sua vez tentava escapar de Fred e George.

"Me largue!" gritou Malfoy para o garoto que o segurava "Eu disse me largue Crabbe!"

Harry reconheceu o brutamonte que acabara de largar Malfoy como sendo um dos que implicavam com Neville mais cedo. Harry já ia soltar outro comentário ácido quando viu o outro retirar o capacete e congelou.

Draco Malfoy, o garoto que jurou odiar para sempre estava finalmente à sua frente mostrando seu rosto. Um belo rosto com proporções aristocráticas, os belos olhos cor de prata, a pele de pergaminho e os cabelos... os _malditos_ cabelos loiros de palha. Ele era o garoto que ele esteve pensando o dia todo! DRACO MALFOY ERA O SEU PRINCIPE!

Tudo fazia sentido, a risada, a aula de administração, a irritação, porque ele não estava na arquibancada, o spray de tinta... A BEXIGA!! Como ele não tinha percebido antes? Aquela bexiga podia ter sobrado depois que eles fizeram... Harry sentiu seu sangue ferver, o odiava. Odiava Draco naquele momento mais do que nunca! Ele tinha sido enganado! Tinha sido iludido por ele! Tinha admitido...

_É... Talvez eu goste mesmo dele_

Harry se soltou de Fred e George e pulou no garoto, estava descontrolado. Queria esmurrá-lo, fazê-lo cuspir sangue, esganá-lo, quebrar seu nariz, deixar seus olhos roxos, qualquer coisa para se vingar dele. Depois de tudo, ele tinha admitido, sim. Ele já tinha admitido e isso que o enchia de mais ódio. Ódio, sim, ele tinha jurado odiar-lo para sempre.

Aquilo teria volta, a partir daquele dia, Harry Potter declarava guerra!

* * *

**N/A:** Não tenho muito do que falar desse capítulo tirando a parte que ele é longo. O dobro de páginas do anterior. Não é bem o que eu programava, mas eu percebi depois que cortei uma parte do primeiro capítulo que não deveria ter cortado. Por isso este aqui ficou bem longo.

(weeee) Reviews! (*w*), eu amei todas elas. Muitíssimo obrigada **S.**, **Dora**, **Márcia**, **Lucy** e **Perséfone**. Muitíssimo obrigada pelo apoio.

A Isadora fez uma capa para mim, muito, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuito fofa e eu pretendo colocar aqui quando der (valeu Isadora!).

A música usada no começo se chama **Think of Me** e foi retirada de um musical chamado "**O Fantasma da Ópera**". Eu tentei colocar como o Harry pensando no Draco, por isso escolhi essa música (inicialmente seria outra, mas resolvi trocar quando vi o corpo final). A tradução seria mais ou menos assim:

"Pense em mim, quando acordava silenciosa e resignada... Imagine me esforçando para afastá-lo de meus pensamentos... Lembre daqueles dias, relembre aquela época, pense nas coisas que nunca faremos...  
Nunca haverá um dia em que eu não pense em você"

Prometo atualizar no próximo final de semana. Daqui a pouco vocês entenderão o motivo do título e das músicas no começo, peço que sejam um pouco pacientes.  
Desculpem-me se o texto estiver meio corrido, é que estou realmente exausta e sem uma beta, por isso não prometo um texto completamente perfeito, me desculpem.

Um bom final de semana para todos, reviews são sempre (muito) bem vindas e me ajudam a escrever mais.

Beijos, Aiki.


	3. Cena 3 Beat it

**Enjoy the Show - Primeiro Ato **

**Cena 3 - Beat it**

"You better run, you better do what you can! Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a _macho man_! You wanna be tough, better do what you can... So _beat it_! But you wanna be bad...! Just _beat it_, _beat it_! No one wants to be defeated! Showin' how funky and strong is your fight, It doesn't matter _who's wrong or right_…Just _beat it_"

* * *

O relógio no seu pulso marcava exatamente oito horas quando arrebentou o portão adornado do parque e atravessou-o marchando para dentro do bosque. O vento gelado da noite corria e farfalhava pelas folhas das árvores e seu cabelo açoitava seu rosto, mas ele não parecia ter notado ainda. Alguns passos atrás estavam um menino alto de cabelos flamejantes e uma menina de cabelos ondulados castanhos, encolhidos para que o vento não os esfriasse tanto.

"Harry! Pare e Pense!" Hermione tentou dizer, mas o vento não deixou Harry entender suas palavras. " Você está muito alterado agora, não deixe se levar pelas emoções! E COMO VOCÊ OUSA MOSTRAR ESSE DEDO PARA MIM?!"protestou a garota batendo os pés ao chão.

"Exatamente assim!"Harry virou o rosto furioso coberto pelos cabelos castanhos e roxos apontou o dedo do meio para Hermione, como se desse ênfase no movimento.

"Harry, pare de tratar Hermione desse jeito!" irritou-se Rony e se pôs no meio dos dois com as bochechas coradas, fazendo o vento puxar seus cabelos para trás. "Eu também quero ver Malfoy chorar que nem uma garotinha pendurado pela cueca no mastro da universidade, mas isso não dá motivos para você agir que nem um babaca!"

"EU SEI!"ele gritou desequilibrando-se por causa da ventania.

Harry abraçou seu próprio corpo que já sentia o efeito do frio. Hermione chegou mais perto dele contornando Rony que logo em seguida fez o mesmo. Ela passou o braço pelo ombro do amigo e o ruivo pareceu ligeiramente incomodado com isso.

"Harry... "o zumbido do vento aumentou, piorando a audição dos três.

"O QUÊ?" balbuciou Harry que não tinha escutado.

"EU DISSE 'HARRY'!"Hermione sentiu sua voz sair mais alta da garganta.

"ESSE É O MEU NOME!"respondeu ele aumentando ainda mais o tom de voz.

"SABEMOS!" responderam os dois amigos na mesma hora.

"VOCÊ PARECE ESTAR LEVANDO ISSO MAIS A SÉRIO DO QUE DEVERIA!" tentou Hermione perto do ouvido de Harry exatamente no momento quando o zunido do vento tinha diminuído.

"Muito mais a sério?" ele levantou o rosto encarando-a irritado por trás dos óculos redondos. "Como você se sentiria se uma pessoa por motivo nenhum te lançasse bolas com tinta e sujasse todas as suas roupas?! Me diga, Hermione! Eu não posso morrer sem saber sua resposta!" Rony se mexeu como se fosse interferir, mas Hermione mostrou a palma da mão para ele indicando que não era necessário.

"Eu ficaria irritada, mas você parece muito mais irritado com isso do que de costume! Nem o Ron está soltando fumaça pelas orelhas, Harry! Diga-me, é realmente só isso que te incomoda?"

"Pode parar, Hermione, até onde eu sei você estuda medicina e não psicologia. Não quero mais ninguém me analisando hoje, o.k.?" ele então começou a encarar Rony. "E eu já sei o que vou fazer."

Ron ainda não tinha entendido o significado daquelas palavras quando Hermione puxou Harry pela camisa, fazendo o moreno girar para ela.

"NÃO! Quaisquer que sejam as suas intenções, você não vai pedir ajuda a eles." ela fez uma pausa para respirar e continuou. "Eles são praticamente monstros de tão cruéis! Harry, você não vai pedir a ajuda desses, desses... Seres nefastos!"

"De quem vocês estão falando?" Rony esticou o pescoço para frente para escutar melhor.

"De Fred e George!" exasperou Harry se encolhendo ainda mais por causa do frio.

O ruivo deu um salto e começou a olhar para os lados procurando qualquer sombra que lembrasse os gêmeos enquanto Harry e Hermione observavam aquela cena deprimente. Não vendo nada, Ron suspirou parecendo profundamente aliviado.

"Assim você me assusta Harry! Mas, hã... o que eles tem a ver com qualquer coisa... Aaah tá."

"Você viu como eles deixaram o Ron?" disse ela voltando a conversa com Harry ignorando completamente o que tinha acontecido. "Só de ouvir o nome deles ele já fica se preparando para entrar em pânico!"

"E isso não seria deliciosamente imperdível se ocorresse com Malfoy? Eu ficaria ao lado dele o dia todo só para vê-lo se contorcer ao ouvir o meu nome."

"Não é essa questão, Harry." encarou-o com preocupação no olhar, o que lembrava muito a Sra. Weasley. "Mas sim a que você, como uma pessoa responsável e adulta, deveria agir conforme a idade e ignorar."

"Isso é porque não aconteceu com você!" reclamou Ron "Eu concordo com o Harry. Esse mauricinho merece o troco. Eu ainda tenho tinta no cabelo o suficiente para pintar uma alegoria inteira de um desfile de carnaval."

"E estamos com onze anos de novo? Vocês só vão provar o quanto são imaturos se entrarem na jogada desse garoto!" ela olhou para Ron e Harry como se esperasse alguma resposta, mas, não havendo nenhuma, se levantou e deu as costas a eles. "Que se danem vocês dois! Escolham o que quiserem! Pensei que vocês eram mais maduros que isso!"

Ela levantou o rosto convencida de que estava certa, passou o cachecol pelo pescoço e começou a caminhar refazendo o caminho por onde eles entraram. Os dois puderam ouvir as palavras de Hermione em protesto antes de outra porção do vento levantar seus cabelos e ela dar um gritinho de humilhação, segurando as madeixas e correndo para fora. Eles seguiram decididos pelo o caminho para os dormitórios masculinos até chegarem ao seu aparente destino de acordo com as informações de Rony.

Rua Polissúco, número 33. Ali estava uma casa rústica e deveras pequena que mais parecia um depósito de bugigangas penduradas no teto, espalhadas pelo chão e distribuídas aleatoriamente pelas prateleiras. A campainha em formato de aranha rendeu um grito desesperado de Ron, quando este não conseguiu retirar suas mãos das garras do pequeno aracnídeo. Duas cabeças idênticas surgiram por trás da porta e iluminaram o rosto de Harry.

"A que devemos a honra da visita?"

* * *

O Refeitório da universidade era uma das maravilhas como o Teatro. Não chegava a ser tão chique, mas sim porque nenhum dos alunos conseguiria explicar como poderiam caber tantas pessoas ali e ainda sobrar espaço. O lugar era dividido por várias mesas elegantemente distribuídas, cobertas com algo que parecia lençóis brancos e com todos os talheres, taças, pratos dispostos sobre esta.

Harry, apesar de ter o rosto praticamente todo encoberto pelo cardápio de cor bege em suas mãos, não tinha o menor interesse em qualquer coisa que aquele papel pudesse oferecer. Ele não retirava os olhos da mesa de Malfoy nem por um segundo. Aguardando silencioso, observava cautelosamente cada movimento até...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Malfoy deu o grito mais gay que Harry já ouvira em toda a sua vida. E todos, ao realizarem que fora um homem que dera aquele gritinho, caíram na gargalhada. Draco levantava aos pulos da mesa com nojo de encostar-se a ele próprio, cuspindo no chão com nojo e se irritando quando até mesmo Zabini começou a rir. Ele tinha achado um dos olhos de plástico comestíveis dentro de seu prato e não fazia a menor idéia de quem tinha colocado lá.

Tudo piorou ainda mais quando Malfoy atirou o copo ao chão, cuspindo ainda mais veementemente. Harry tinha posto uma lesma que ganhara de Neville de manhã na tão preciosa bebida de Draco. Entre os ataques de frescura que ele dava, o loiro o encarou com ódio enquanto Potter rolava de rir. Ao sentar-se, imediatamente Draco caiu no chão porque além de tudo aquilo, alguém tinha sabotado sua cadeira e a sua mesa, fazendo com que toda sua comida tivesse um encontro direto com o seu perfeito cabelo loiro e suas roupas mais finas o possível.

Depois do treino habitual da equipe de Hóquei, Malfoy foi o primeiro a correr para o chuveiro como sempre. Saindo de lá encontrou com o time da Grifinória entrando e ignorou-os completamente. Ao ligar o secador de cabelo, foi atacado brutalmente por uma nuvem branca que parecia sair do próprio instrumento. Potter se acabou de rir ao ver a cabeça de Draco coberta de pó branco, mas ainda tinha mais: Malfoy pegara o primeiro boné que tinha visto na sua frente e colocado na sua cabeça para logo em seguida retirá-lo aos berros. Seu cabelo estava recheado com pó E com tinta verde.

Todos que presenciaram a cena não pararam de rir e quando Harry finalmente saiu do Box deu por falta de umas coisinhas muito importantes. Todas suas roupas tinham desaparecido completamente e ele estava usando somente uma toalha amarrada na cintura. Potter saiu praguejando mesmo de toalha para fora do banheiro procurando por algum sinal de suas roupas e só as encontrou estendidas a uns metros acima dele nos fios elétricos entre os postes perto do ginásio.

Porém, Harry talvez nunca tivesse sofrido tanto quando acordou com as pernas cobertas com cera de depilação. Ele tinha total noção de que o único jeito dela sair de lá era levando todos os seus pêlos muito másculos de suas queridas pernas.

Campainhas elétricas nos sapatos, líquido vermelho na caixa d'água parecendo sangue, papéis de 'me chute' nas costas, pedras na mochila, arranhões no carro do Snape, corredor cheio de espuma, caneta que espirra tinta, trotes telefônicos, chantilly... Quando eles viram, já era sábado e isso só significava uma coisa: Hogsmeade.

* * *

Uma cidade modesta que possuía ruas largas e abrigava várias lojas diferentes. Acomodado no centro de Hogsmeade, Harry pode identificar o correio, uma entrada simples com uma plaqueta acima da porta confirmando por escrito 'Casa dos Correios'. Ele atravessou a pequena porta e entrou num amplo aposento, claro e ventilado. Andou até o âmago do local deparando-se com um balcão de madeira negra lisa e limpa, para entregar a uma das balconistas sorridentes o envelope em suas mãos destinado ao seu padrinho Sirius Black. Atrás delas, parecia ter sido retirado uma grande pintura já que tinha algumas marcas em volta da parede. Ele acabou de efetuar seu pagamento e, acenando com a cabeça, se retirou, atravessando a rua indo se encontrar com seus amigos.

Não demorou muito para reconhecer a loja à sua frente, afinal não era por menos. Aquela era a loja mais assediada em toda Hogsmeade. O cheiro de chocolate, mel, açúcar e café se espalhavam pelos arredores atiçando os pobres mortais a entrar naquilo que deveria ser o próprio paraíso, ou mais conhecido como a Doceria e Cafeteria Dedosdemel. Ela era grande, mas delicada; bem iluminada e ladrilhada nas mais variadas cores. Ao passar pela porta, uma pequena sineta tocou e Harry viu as três cabeças sorrirem para ele aos fundos da loja.  
Neville parecia falar sobre algo muito eletrizante quando Harry finalmente sentou-se. O garoto discutia com Rony sobre como a peça do clube de teatros estava maravilhosa com Fleur Delacour como atriz principal. Rony parecia suspirar apaixonado toda vez que tocavam o nome dessa garota e Hermione ignorava os dois.

"Você tem que vê-la Harry!" disse o ruivo num tom enamorado "Ela é tão... Graciosa!"

"E como ela é?"

"Ela tem os cabelos loiros muito claros, é alta e esbelta, sua pele é clarinha..."

"Pode parar! Não quer mais saber dessa mulher!" respondeu Harry ao lembrar-se de outra identidade loura. "O que vocês querem comer?"

"Mas, Harry! Você não entende?" perguntou Neville atônito. "Ela é tão delicada, parece uma..."

"Princesa, é, eu já sei. Já aprendi a minha lição, não quero saber mais de gente desse tipo." respondeu ele começando a remoer os dentes. "Eu vou querer uma porção de sapos de chocolate com um cappuccino e vocês?"

"Nós já pedimos." respondeu Neville sem graça.

"Então é por isso que você está tão irritado!" exclamou a menina abaixando seu relatório sobre pneumonia. "Ele é o seu príncipe!"

"O quê?" perguntou Harry não conseguindo ligar os fatos.

"É por isso que você não se controlou, a pessoa que você gostava era a mesma por que você já nutria um sentimento de..."

"Peraí, a gente vai começar com aquele papo de novo do Harry ser gay?" perguntou Rony já vermelho. "Então eu vou dar uma voltinha, quando vocês decidirem parar com essa palhaçada eu..." Hermione puxou o garoto para o banco novamente fazendo este se irritar.

"Não, você não vai a lugar nenhum." ela enfrentou o olhar de Rony com intensidade e depois se virou a Harry. "Harry, a minha suspeita está certa?"

"O Harry é gay?" perguntou Neville boquiaberto.

Harry rolou os olhos antes de começar a longa conversa de como ele tinha sido apresentado ao monstro chamado de Draco Malfoy. Neville pareceu prestar atenção em tudo, Ron revirar tampava os ouvidos para não escutar enquanto Hermione ouvia igualmente atenta.

"Então é por isso que ele está com o cabelo verde. Achei estranho ele aparecer assim na audição, mas como eu..."

"Hã? Audição? Que audição? Audição para quê?" perguntou Harry. Ele tinha certeza de que sabia o horário do loiro de cabeça e nenhuma 'audição' estivera presente nele a semana inteira.

"Ah... Ele faz parte do clube de teatro e é um ótimo ator. Não conseguiu o papel pelo cabelo verde, eu acho."

Os olhos esmeralda de Harry se abriram e ele não pode conter seu cérebro de pensar várias alternativas do jeito que aquela informação tinha sido terrivelmente útil. Ron abafou o riso com a mão e Hermione revirou os olhos.

"Você percebeu o que fez Harry? O garoto não conseguiu o papel por causa de uma brincadeirinha sua." ela fez questão de dizer claramente cada palavra.

"Ele é um ator?"

"QUE BICHINHA!!" soltou Rony não agüentando mais.

Harry e Ron então começaram o Massacre-Malfoy, com piadas baixas, imitações e encenações de Draco atuando. Hermione achou tudo aquilo muito ridículo e voltou ao seu relatório, já Neville sentia seu rosto virar escarlate.

"E qual é o problema no clube de teatro?"

"Relaxa Neville. Não é você de quem estamos falando."

"Mas eu faço parte do clube também, sabiam?" os dois o encararam duvidosos antes de rirem alto mais uma vez. "PELO MENOS NÃO SOU EU QUEM FICA BABANDO PELO MALFOY!"

Todos os sons pararam no mesmo momento e Neville cruzou os braços convencido. Rony olhou para Harry e se afastou um pouco do amigo que fazia as duas esferas verdes estalarem de ódio.

"Isso deveria ser um segredo, então peço que não contem para ninguém."

"Isso é mentira, o horário do clube de teatro é no mesmo horário do clube de Hóquei." contestou Ron.

"Eu ouvi que Draco pediu para Theodore Nott substituí-lo nos treinos enquanto ele está no teatro."

"Por que é segredo, Longbotton?" Harry fingiu desinteresse.

"Parece que o pai dele discorda totalmente dessa escolha. Malfoy não quer que o pai descubra de forma alguma que ele está no clube, ele diz que só conseguiu convencer o pai a estudar aqui com uma ajuda da mãe. O patriarca queria mandá-lo para a Universidade Durmstrang porque lá não tem essa coisa de bichinha."

Ron revirou os olhos e Harry tentou não dar um sorriso satisfeito. Hermione pegou uma folha rabiscada de seu caderno, amassou-a e jogou no rosto de Harry.

"Pare já com isso! Você quer ser expulso por acaso? Nem pense em contar para ele! Isso seria mil vezes pior do que ele fez e você sabe disso!"

"Não acho que você chegaria a contar para o pai dele, Harry." uma cabeça ruiva apareceu por trás deles, dando um susto em Ron.

"Você deveria contar para o Malfoy júnior e deixar ele imaginar o que eu poderia fazer com essa informação." completou outra idêntica a primeira aparecendo do lado desta, dando outro susto no garoto.

"Vocês querem parar com isso?!" o mais novo dos Weasley tentava controlar sua respiração, apoiado nos ombros de Hermione.

"Assim você teria o garoto em suas mãos sem fazer necessariamente nada." os gêmeos se espremeram no banco ao lado de Harry de um jeito bem folgado. "Não vamos parar nunca, Roniquinho."

"Não, Harry! Não faça isso!"

"Hermione, não se preocupe. São só brincadeiras." disse Harry com um sorriso nada inocente e se virando para os rostos idênticos ao seu lado. - Vocês têm alguma idéia?

A conversa pareceu se estender pelo resto da tarde rendendo muito mais que uma porção de sapos de chocolate. Hermione desistiu completamente de colocar juízo na cabeça daqueles quatro e voltou a fazer seu relatório. Já Neville se sentia tão aterrorizado com as coisas planejadas por aqueles garotos que recusara falar pelo resto do dia.

Eles retornaram aos seus dormitórios tarde o suficiente para só tomarem outro banho e desabarem na cama. Harry chegou a notar uma porta trancada perto de seus quartos e percebeu que aquela era exatamente a entrada para a varanda que ele tinha visto no primeiro dia, muito cansado deixou para lá e foi dormir.

* * *

Domingo era o primeiro dia da temporada de Hóquei, o primeiro jogo era Grifinória contra Lufa-Lufa. Rony parecia mais nervoso do que nunca e Harry estava completamente absorto dos fatos. Em sua cabeça só se encontrava Malfoy, Malfoy e Malfoy. Talvez tivesse sido pela intensidade dos seus pensamentos que fez Harry encontrar o loiro no meio do corredor, conversando pomposamente com sua rodinha de amigos antes de perceber o moreno ali.

"Parece perdido, Potter... Esqueceu de comer o mapa dessa vez?"

"Não sou eu que preciso de meia dúzia de pessoas para me mostrarem qual caminho seguir, Malfoy. O ginásio é para o outro lado, se você não sabe."

"Para quê? Ver o Time da Grifinória ser massacrado pelo Time de retardados da Lufa-Lufa? Isso já é uma reprise Potter, só me interessa ver as novidades."

"Como a Sonserina ganhando de alguém? Isso sim seria uma novidade."

Draco se desfez da mão que o segurava pelo ombro e mandou os outros se dispersarem. Desfilou até a silhueta de Potter com meio sorriso e olhou o garoto de cima a baixo antes de arrastar de propósito a voz.

"Perdão, Potter. Tenho mais coisas para fazer do que perder meu tempo com trogloditas como você."

"Como, por exemplo, no clube de teatro?"

O sorriso de Draco se desfez imediatamente e ele pareceu suar frio. Pigarreou algumas vezes tentando depois, parecer menos assombrado.

"O quê?" ele tentou sua melhor pose de desentendido.

"Eu sei que você faz parte do clube de Teatro, Malfoy. A questão é... Quem mais sabe?" Harry deu um sorriso sacana desarmando Malfoy completamente.

"E o que você pretende fazer? Hein? Espalhar pela escola que eu faço parte do clube? E daí?"

"Não, não preciso espalhar para a escola toda. O que você acha de eu só contar para... Vejamos... Lúcio? Sim, acho que o nome dele é esse."

Harry aproveitou cada momento de pânico nos olhos de Malfoy com gosto. Queria gravar para gerações futuras cada emoção que via passar por aquele rosto tão... Frágil. Pânico, preocupação, dispersão, dúvida, aceitação e, por fim, raiva.

"E como você acha que vai falar com ele, hein? Telefoná-lo por acaso? Marcar uma visita?" Draco parecia fazer um esforço enorme para não deixar a voz alterar tanto de tom.

"Não sei... Por que você não me diz?"

"Você não faria..." disse ele com ódio explícito no olhar.

"Ops! Acho que você se enganou dessa vez." Harry deu um sorriso largo fechando seus olhos.

"Potter, seu filho da..."

"Não, não, não. Me chame de Senhor Potter ou ó majestade, Harry Potter. Se você for bonzinho, eu deixo me chamar de querido Potter" Harry apertou a bochecha de Draco com certa força.

Malfoy ficou com o rosto vermelho primeiro de vergonha depois de raiva, muito mais vermelho que Harry tinha um dia visto Tio Válter ficar. O mais alto deu uns tapinhas no ombro do loiro e fez o seu caminho muito mais satisfeito. Draco pareceu dar alguns chiliques altos o suficiente para inflarem o ego de Harry ainda mais.

Chegando ao campo, Harry ouviu algumas advertências pelo seu atraso, porém se sentiu invencível, indestrutível e inabalável. O Jogo contra Lufa-Lufa estava no papo.

* * *

A festa em comemoração a vitória de Grifinória só ficaria melhor se tivesse algo alcoólico para beber, mas ainda sim estava uma maravilha. Harry tinha sozinho massacrado o time adversário tão intensamente que eles quase saíram chorando do campo. Ron não tivera nenhum problema com o gol já que todos os Lufa-Lufas saíam correndo quando Potter se aproximava. Somando os dois fatores com a diversão interna dele, o moreno parecia ter recuperado a felicidade do primeiro dia de aula.

Todos gritavam de alegria e volta e meia jogavam Harry para o alto, recitando versos de vitória. Quando foi a vez de Ron ser arremessado no ar, todos se retiraram de perto dele no momento de pegá-lo fazendo-o cair direto ao chão. No cômodo, entrava uma figura quase cadavérica que Harry reconheceu como Severus Snape, da aula de medicina.

"Senhor Harry Potter." balbuciou a contragosto o professor.

Harry apareceu do meio da multidão indo em direção ao morcego de cabelos escorridos que o analisou até sentir vontade de falar. Potter lembrou imediatamente de que Malfoy tinha rabiscado no carro do professor palavras de baixo calão e assinando com o nome do moreno e se preparou para o pior.

"Dumbledore deseja sua companhia na sala dele." Snape despejou cada palavra com plena angústia e se retirou.

Potter seguiu o mais velho pelos corredores até a sala do diretor. Snape, sem trocar uma única palavra com o menor, abandonou-o ali o deixando um pouco aflito. Harry já fazia idéia de que uma hora ou outra seria chamado na sala de Dumbledore, mas não pensou ir até lá tão cedo. Ele bateu de leve na porta e ouviu uma voz amena do outro lado o convidando a entrar.

A sala de Dumbledore possuía dois andares e era repleta de quadros e livros com uma mesa de madeira escurecida no centro e atrás dela sentado, estava o Diretor. Dumbledore parecia tranqüilizar o clima para Harry, tentando ser o mais descontraído que sua idade podia permitir. Estava se deliciando com um sorvete de limão fazendo com que Harry escondesse o riso quando viu um pedaço da sobremesa escorrer pela barba do outro.

"Você me chamou, Diretor?"

"Ah, sim. Acho que devemos ter uma conversa." ele sorriu e se levantou, contornando a mesa para buscar na prateleira um livro de capa dourada e estendê-lo a Harry. "Página 1433, por favor."

Harry sentou numa cadeira em frente à mesa do diretor e abriu o livro sobre o colo. Folheou o objeto cuidadosamente vendo que cada página guardava fotos dos ex-alunos da universidade. Ao chegar a página dita, sentiu algo preencher seu interior e ele expandiu sua caixa torácica. Estavam naquela página seus pais, James Potter e Lilian Evans futuramente Potter. Viu-se idêntico ao pai, com cabelos rebeldes e um sorriso travesso, mas quando viu os olhos verdes da mãe concordou com todas as vezes que Sirius dissera que ele possuía os olhos de Lily.

"Eles se conheceram aqui. James era o artilheiro do time da Grifinória. Quando viu sua mãe atuar naquele palco dourado pela primeira vez, apaixonou-se e nunca deixou de amá-la daquele momento em diante."

"A minha mãe era...?"

"Uma excelente atriz." Dumbledore se aproximou do livro e apontou para outro canto da página. "Reconhece esses aqui?"

Harry olhou na direção do dedo do diretor e sorriu. Estavam ali Sirius, Remus e Pedro, colegas antigos de seu pai que com ele formavam 'os marotos'.

"Seu pai também era muito bom em pregar peças. Snape sofreu muito naquela época."

Harry correu os olhos pelo livro e identificou o professor de medicina com um rosto emburrado na foto. - Mas sua mãe sempre acreditou no bem das pessoas, Harry. Ela sempre confiou em seu pai e isso acabou por transformá-lo no grande homem que todos conhecemos.

Harry começou a se sentir incomodado. Tinha acabado de perceber os objetivos de Dumbledore e sentia, pela primeira vez, vergonha do que tinha feito.

"Espero que você também encontre a sua Lilian e se torne um grande homem." o diretor se apoiou na mesa para se sentar.

"Me desculpe... Diretor" ele sentiu suas bochechas corarem, mas Dumbledore continuava a sorrir docemente.

"Tudo bem, Harry. É mesmo difícil monitorarmos a nós mesmos nessa idade. Ganhamos muitas coisas e perdemos tantas outras... O importante é que aprendamos com os nossos erros e continuemos a crescer, certo?"

Harry deu uma olhada à sua volta antes de confirmar com a cabeça. O diretor deu o assunto por encerrado deixando Harry levantar. Quando este abriu a porta para sair, ouviu o pedido para que aguardasse de Dumbledore e ficou parado ali.

"Você poderia, por favor, entregar esse envelope para o senhor Malfoy?" a mão enrugada do mais velho estendeu-se para o garoto que pegou a carta com certo desgosto. Deu uma olhada no endereço e achou algo estranho.

"Ah, senhor. Malfoy não mora nesse local. Eu e Rony moramos." Harry estendeu a carta de volta para que o diretor corrigisse, mas este nem se mexeu.

"Ele está acomodado na casa de seu amigo Blaise Zabini no momento, Rua Botão-de-prata número 21. Porém sua real residência é junto dos senhores. Esta carta explica isso, Harry."

Dumbledore deu outro sorriso e começou a rabiscar algo num pergaminho. Harry entendeu que podia sair e o fez, perplexo.

* * *

Harry caminhava completamente aturdido pelo corredor. Se ele entregasse aquela carta, seria Draco Malfoy a pessoa com quem ele teria que dividir o mesmo teto e, por mais que não quisesse, não podia decepcionar Dumbledore depois daquele discurso. Pasmo, nem ouviu direito os sapatos de salto fino ecoarem pelo corredor perpendicular ao que estava e, quando reconheceu Pansy Parkinson, se escondeu rapidamente já por hábito.

"Pansy, querida, me escute, por favor." outra voz feminina que ele sabia não ter saído dos lábios de Pansy chegaram aos seus ouvidos. "Essa discussão não vai dar em nada, por que você não me escuta?"

Harry viu uma garota loira de cabelos cacheados e longos se aproximar da primeira. Pansy virou-se para ela, encarando-a como um bicho de zoológico.

"Diga, então, Daphne, estou te escutando."

"Pans, eu já disse, o que rolou comigo e com o Dray foi só pelo calor do momento. Você sabe como ele é e não foi minha culpa se ele te achou sem graça. Eu posso te ajudar nisso, prometo!"

"E por que eu acreditaria em você?" ela colocou uma das mãos na cintura e começou a bater os finos saltos que pareciam mais caros que uma casa inteira.

"Querida Pans, você tem idéia do que podemos fazer juntas?" ela jogou os cabelos para trás dos ombros e também colocou a mão na cintura. "Unidas, teremos o Draco em nossas mãos! Podemos montar um clube para o Dray, o que acha? Ele poderia se chamar... Clube Draco."

"Ou Clube Malfoy."

"Qualquer coisa! Contanto que estejamos unidas!" Daphne segurou uma das mãos de Pansy enquanto piscava os grandes olhos. "O que você acha?"

"Me deixe mais interessante e eu pensarei no seu caso." ela retirou as mãos da de Daphne rapidamente com um nojo no olhar.

"Eu tenho vários planos." Daphne deu alguns saltinhos batendo de leve as mãos fingindo alegria. "Primeiro, temos que eliminar aquele Potter da vida do Dray, ele está começando a fica irritante."

"Concordo.'' disse ela polidamente. "O que você acha de..."

"HARRY! PROCURAMOS VOCÊ POR UM TEMPÃO! O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AÍ?!" gritou Neville de repente.

As duas levaram um susto quando viram Neville e Ron se aproximarem delas pelo outro corredor. Harry saiu do seu esconderijo, elas o fuzilaram com olhar para depois darem os braços e saírem como se sempre tivessem sido melhores amigas.  
Harry controlou-se para não pular no pescoço de Neville que tinha entregado sua posição. Agora ele tinha Draco Malfoy e suas seguidoras para se preocupar, uma carta que mais parecia um convite dele para que Malfoy arruinasse sua vida. Sem contar que fora persuadido a corresponder com as esperanças de Dumbledore, não podendo mais atacar Malfoy diretamente. Podia sentir uma onda enorme vindo em sua direção, mas não podia fazer nada senão tentar se salvar depois.  
Ótimo.

* * *

**N/A:** Cá estou novamente. Tive um pouco de dificuldade em escrever esse capítulo porque bem, nessa primeira parte tenho que explicar todos os fatores corretamente, ligá-los e escrever uma história coerente.

Fiquei espantada com as reviews e não pude me sentir melhor cada vez que eu lia uma! Eu comecei a comparar elas com "as minhas preciosas barrinhas de ouro". Um agradecimento especial à **Dora**, **Amber** (eu continue viu? Hehe), **Marcia**, **Mayara**, **Sky**, **Nicky** e **Perséfone**. Acho que respondi todas que eu pude. É que algumas deixaram indisponível o serviço de mensagem privada por isso não consegui contatá-las. Estou realmente muito feliz, espero não ter decepcionado ninguém com esse capítulo e aguardo novamente a opinião de vocês.

Dessa vez eu quebrei a linha de raciocínio utilizando uma musica que não pertenceu a um musical, mas justifico esse ato porque não consegui achar outra que melhor se encaixasse no capitulo. **Beat it** é uma música original do _Michael Jackson_ e sua tradução seria esta:

"_Melhor você correr, melhor fazer o que puder! Não queira ver nenhum sangue, não seja um homem macho! Você quer ser brigão, melhor fazer o que puder... Então cai fora! Mas você quer ser mau...! Assim cai fora, cai fora! Ninguém quer ser derrotado! mostrando como é divertida e forte sua briga, Não importa quem está errado ou certo... Só cai fora."_

Não muito recentemente o _Fall out Boy_ fez um cover dela e eu acho igualmente boa as duas.

Ah sim, eu tenho uma surpresa para vocês no próximo capítulo, mas ainda tenho que acabar de metalizá-la primeiro. Ia entrar neste, mas eu decidi colocar para o próximo, hehe.

Umas informaçõezinhas inúteis: a casa que eu fiz para os três realmente existe, é a minha. Já a do Zabini e a dos gêmeos eu inventei mesmo. O teatro eu retirei de uma foto de um cruzeiro assim como o restaurante. Arranjei uma beta, mas esse capítulo não foi betado ainda, é que eu tenho que correr um pouco, entende?

Não desanimem esses dois ainda vão sofrer muito.

Aguardando ansiosamente as reviews de vocês...

Aiki.

Beijos, com sabor de _sapo de chocolate_.


	4. Cena 4 Let me out

**Enjoy the Show - Ato 1 **

**Cena 4 – Let me out (primeira parte)**

You sit and you stare and you wait and you wonder… You think "_Maybe it's me and I'm being a fool_." You start to believe it's a curse that you're under and you're just a doll for a girl who is cruel… _With a pin  
_so let me _out_ or let me _in_ and tell me _how_, we can win? 'Cause I really wanna know now, before I begin to let you _go_, to let you go…

_So let me know_

* * *

O Verão aparentava se extinguir enquanto o Outono tomava conta da coloração das árvores. Setembro estava no fim e já se fazia duas semanas completas que ninguém via Draco Malfoy. Alguns espalhavam boatos de que o sujeito tinha viajado com o pai visando os negócios de família ou que ele estava se escondendo por causa de uma brincadeirinha que tinha dado muito errado, mas Harry não dava a mínima para as fofocas. O que ele queria era encontrar-se com o loiro e entregar-lhe a carta que Dumbledore tinha-lhe concebido.

Só que, como sempre, Malfoy tinha que complicar as coisas.

"Ele não aparece na aula nem nos treinos e ninguém viu sequer a sombra dele no clube de teatro... Nem na casa desse Zabini ele está! Onde esse animal se escondeu?!" Harry arrancava alguns tufos do cabelo arrepiado enquanto dilacerava o sanduíche com queijo na sua frente.

"Ele pode ter viajado..." sugeriu Neville um pouco mais baixo do que o de costume para depois calar-se com o suco de maracujá.

"Com que roupas? As malas dele chegaram à nossa casa há uma semana e estão entulhadas na sala ocupando praticamente todo o lugar." respondeu Rony com tédio na voz enquanto cutucava seu ovo mexido, sem nenhuma intenção aparente de comê-lo.

"Ele pode ter comprado mais" respondeu Hermione enquanto riscava algo num caderno.

Rony acabou por empurrar a mesa sem querer deixando o seu suco de uva tombar sobre as tão preciosas anotações de Hermione que ficou branca, azul, rosa e depois vermelha.

"RONY!"

"Ah... foi mal" ele encarava o papel de Hermione sugar todo o roxo do suco sem ao menos se mexer. "Tô indo." num pulo ele se levantou e retirou suas coisas de cima da mesa. "Tem treino agora... Você vai Harry?"

"... Está chovendo." todos ali conseguiam ouvir claramente o barulho da chuva, mas Ron teve que olhar para janela para perceber.

"Ah... É um treino especial... Para aprendermos a driblar... Dos pingos... De... Chuva!" Rony esboçou um largo sorriso e deu uns tapinhas nas costas de Neville fazendo o garoto cuspir o lanche. "Vejo vocês mais tarde."

Neville ficou encarando o pedaço que tinha escapulido da sua boca com um bico enorme que só desapareceu quando Harry esticou o resto do seu sanduíche para o garoto que aceitou com os olhos brilhando em excitação. Harry ficou rolando o canudo no copo enquanto assistia Hermione separar as coisas que tinham sido molhadas pelo suco das que poderiam ser salvas.

"Mas que DROGA!" exasperou Hermione tentando secar os papéis. "Eram as anotações que eu fiz na biblioteca!"

"Curso difícil... Né?" perguntou Neville com a boca ainda cheia de pão.

"Ah..." suspirou Hermione desistindo de salvar seus trabalhos. "O professor Snape não nos deixa respirar direito... O pior é que não temos escolha." ela finalmente comeu o sanduíche de pão árabe antes de continuar. "É de lei, no primeiro ano da Universidade que os alunos possuam um único professor por curso, este, porém é um profissional muito bem qualificado e completo que ensina a base de todas as matérias necessárias em vez de uma única vértebra do assunto."

A citação que mais parecia ter saído de um livro não impressionou tanto Harry quanto o fez com Neville. O primeiro já estava acostumado com esse tipo de coisa. Já Hermione, além de psicologicamente também parecia fisicamente cansada, estava com olheiras profundas e seus cabelos pareciam estar marcados de ficarem presos por tanto tempo. Suas unhas estavam descascadas e tudo que inspirava vida nela parecia ter sido tomado pela exaustão.

"Isso não é abuso de poder não?" perguntou Harry fingindo interesse.

"Desde o começo, nós sabíamos que seria difícil, então não temos do que reclamar. A escolha é nossa, temos que... Eu tenho que... Ah... Estou cansada agora." ela apoiou os braços na mesa e repousou a cabeça sobre eles. Só depois de um tempo que se virou para observar Harry. "E você? Já escolheu o que vai cursar?"

Harry coçou a cabeça e tamborilou seus dedos na mesa antes de secar a garganta e olhar para Hermione que já estava com uma expressão nada contente.

"... Não" ele pegou imediatamente uma da pastas de Hermione e criou uma barreira com ela entre os dois.

"COMO ASSIM 'NÃO'?!" na contagem mínima das possibilidades, até os tataranetos de Potter teriam ouvido aquele berro.

"Nós já não tivemos uma conversa parecida antes?" ele sorriu forçado quando ela abaixou a pasta entre eles.

"Essa é a ultima semana, Harry! O que você vai fazer quando ela acabar, hein? Você deveria se concentrar mais nos seus estudos e menos nessas bobagens que Draco Malfoy faz por aí!" ela imediatamente puxou a orelha de Harry que logo reclamou de dor. "Pare de ser tão infantil!"

"Ai Ai ai aaaaaai!" reclamou ele depois de ter sua orelha torcida e solta das garras de sua mãe substituta. "Foi Dumbledore que me pediu para entregar essa carta a ele, Mione..." ele vestiu a sua melhor máscara de 'tenha-pena-de-mim' e esperou alguma reação dela. "Mas se você por acaso..."

Harry sabia que, se pudesse conseguir uma informação de difícil acesso, era de Hermione que ele ouviria. Não que a menina dos cabelos cor de avelã fosse uma fofoqueira, mas era inegável o fato de que a garota conseguia saber praticamente de tudo. Das mais bobas até as informações mais confidenciais. Ela sabia também que volta e meia seus amigos tiravam proveito disso e, por saber, tentava inutilmente trancar a boca a sete chaves.

Só que os olhos verdes e cintilantes de Harry James Potter eram irresistíveis.

"Hunf..." ela bufou e Harry comemorou internamente. "Se você me prometer..."

"Eu prometo escolher o curso ainda esta semana, não vou faltar os treinos e prometo prestar atenção em todas as aulas!"

"Agora você está exagerando, Harry..." ela deu um longo bocejo antes de continuar. "Ah... Se isso for para o seu bem, eu..." Hermione se aproximou do ouvido de Harry e, com certo cuidado na voz, passou a informação. "Eu o vi esta manhã enquanto procurava os livros na biblioteca. Ele estava sentado perto dos vitrais depois das estantes mais altas. Estava bem pensativo, eu acho." ela forçou a voz num tom autoritário e beliscou o ombro de Potter. "Você agora me prometa que só vai entregar essa carta e nada mais de brincadeirinhas."

"Eu prometo, Hermione!" disse ele abraçando a garota no mesmo instante fazendo Neville tossir desesperadamente e seu rosto adquirir um tom vermelho vivo. "Vejo vocês mais tarde."

Saiu do refeitório quase dando rodopios de felicidade. Ele finalmente iria se encontrar com o seu prin... OHOHOHO Não. Sentiu seu corpo inteiro se tornar rígido e seus dentes trincarem. Não, não existia príncipe nenhum, o príncipe que ele criara não era real, Malfoy era. A pior pessoa que o mundo foi capaz de conceder. Um ser malévolo, mimado e irritante, esse sim era Draco Malfoy. Não havia motivos para dar saltinhos de felicidade por isso.

Harry respirou profundamente algumas vezes antes de retomar seu caminho repetindo mentalmente o quanto o garoto era cruel, infantil, metido a besta...

...gracioso, bonito e delicado.

Os olhos esmeralda de Harry se dilataram quando se puseram sobre a figura à sua frente. Sua mente foi imediatamente lavada daqueles conceitos ruins e ele sentiu sua pulsação aumentar de velocidade. Lá estava ele, adormecido, sentado sob o pequeno espaço entre a o vidro da janela e a profundidade da parede. A luz atravessava os vitrais colorindo sua pele pálida enquanto ele respirava tranqüilamente, sonhando.

Harry deu três passos largos tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho o possível, ainda entorpecido pelo rosto adormecido à sua frente. Ele parecia tão calmo, tão delicado... O moreno deu outro passo e se sentou onde estavam os pés do loiro para observá-lo mais de perto. Algumas mechas do cabelo de palha tinham caído e seu rosto estava angelical. Os lábios estavam vermelhos e meio abertos para o ar escapar por entre eles.

E com um beijo do verdadeiro amor, a bela adormecida despertou de seu sonho centenário.

Harry sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe a espinha, as bochechas coraram e seus dedos começaram a tremer de nervosismo. A biblioteca estava silenciosa e completamente vazia a não ser pela bibliotecária que dormia atrás da bancada, mas que, da posição deles, não podia ser vista. Eles estavam sozinhos e, sem sombra de dúvida, bem escondidos. Harry sentiu outro arrepio. Dessa vez, ele não parava de encarar os lábios rosados do loiro que ainda repousava inocentemente.

Será que ele iria sentir? Será que ele iria acordar? Será que assim que ele encostasse os lábios nos dele o encanto acabaria? Ele fechou os olhos e começou a imaginar o beijo. Sentiu-se ainda mais nervoso. Suas bochechas ardiam enquanto sua imaginação o levava a loucuras. Era só um beijo afinal de contas. Não, não era nem um beijo, era só... Ele abriu os olhos, decidido e encontrou duas íris prateadas o observando diretamente.

Ele não se moveu e não disse nada, só encarou-o assim como ele o encarava. Pensou por um momento que talvez o loiro também pudesse ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos acelerados... Talvez fosse por isso que tinha despertado. O tempo passou muito lentamente enquanto eles nada diziam. Harry via novamente o mercúrio se desdobrar dentro dos olhos do loiro, suplicando para que esse roubasse o beijo que nunca tinha chegado.

"Potter?" a voz surgiu do nada acordando Harry de seus pensamentos e, de repente, a realidade o pegou desprevenido.

"Sim, sou." disse ele ainda perplexo. "Sou Harry Potter."

"Eu sei..." Draco encolheu as pernas, abraçando-as. "O que está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar... em outro lugar?"

Não fazia sentido. Apesar de ele ter sentido toda a mágica do momento se despedaçar, Harry ainda se sentia extremamente nervoso perante Malfoy que, naquele momento, parecia menos com ele mesmo e mais com... Seu príncipe. As bochechas levemente coradas, o jeito que ele sentava, o tom de voz que ele usava, os olhos... Ah, aqueles olhos o prendiam e roubavam-lhe o ar. Seu príncipe tinha tomado vida e todas aquelas maldades de Draco pareciam frutos de um pesadelo muito, muito distante.

"É, deveria. " Harry não pôde conter sua vontade de sorrir. Sentia a alegria dominar seu interior e não conseguia controlá-la. " Mas eu estive procurando por você. Dumbledore me entregou" suas mãos começaram a correr pelo casaco agitadas, buscando o envelope e, quando acharam, entregaram ao devido receptor. "isso, é pra você."

Draco encarou o envelope alguns segundos e levantou uma das sobrancelhas, desconfiado. Harry não conseguiu parar de imaginar o quanto seu príncipe era gracioso mesmo quando...

"Por que você está sorrindo?" Draco inclinou a cabeça e Harry sentiu a adrenalina subir-lhe à cabeça deixando-o ainda mais embaraçado.

"Ah... Não... Eu só... Sabe, pensando... Demais!"

Aquele não era Draco Malfoy. Não podia ser... De jeito nenhum! Talvez fosse um irmão gêmeo dele, mas definitivamente não ele. Se fosse Draco, com certeza estaria zombando de Harry no momento com sua voz arrastada e seu nariz empinado. Aquele à sua frente não fazia nada disso, piscava os longos olhos prateados com cílios delicados enquanto o observava meio surpreso. Os dedos dele deslizaram para a direção da carta mantendo um contato mínimo com a mão de Potter que conseguiu sentir o quanto a pele de seu príncipe era macia como seda.

Vários minutos se passaram enquanto Harry esperava Malfoy terminar de ler. Riu internamente das expressões que o outro fazia enquanto lia a carta. Ele também era de certa forma engraçado com tudo aquilo. Em sua cabeça, ele imaginava passo a passo o roçar dos lábios daquele que observava nos seus. Ele quase podia sentir a sensação, algo mais recatado e não tão carnal... Delicado, como o seu querido. Sua consciência, no entanto, relembrou-o da realidade. Era tudo da sua cabeça, o príncipe, o beijo e as possíveis carícias não eram reais. Eram fantasias e para sempre seriam apenas... Fantasias.

Aquilo era cruel.

"E...?" disse Draco acordando novamente Harry de seus pensamentos. "Ele fez você entregar isso? Só para me convencer?"

"É, eu sei que não é exatamente o que você queria..." Harry tentou sorrir como antes, mas não conseguiu deixar de se abater. "Bem, não é exatamente o que nenhum de nós dois queríamos, mas ele acredita em nós, não? Acha que isso pode ajudar-nos de alguma forma talvez... Sei lá."

"E você concorda com isso? Acha que só por vivermos sob o mesmo teto que tudo ficará às mil maravilhas, Potter?" as palavras dele eram como facas que cortavam sua pele e mostravam, sem rodeios, que tudo era de fato da cabeça do menino de óculos. "Você acha que eu esqueci a nossa conversinha de duas semanas atrás? Acha mesmo que eu não saquei que você vai tirar proveito de tudo o que eu fizer?"

Malfoy se aproximou de Harry e o cheiro de rosas brancas que saíram de seus cabelos enlouqueceu o moreno por um momento. Claro que ele tinha em mente tirar algum proveito da situação, mas com mais sabedoria e não por impulsos da carne. Fechou os olhos. Draco e ele abraçados, Draco abrindo os braços para recebê-lo, o cheiro dos cabelos de palha... Os lábios se aproximando... Droga.

Talvez ele fosse um tolo... Perdido numa emboscada de sua própria mente.

"Eu não vou, não pretendo pelo menos ser tão... Ah, você entendeu. O que eu quero dizer é que eu também vou cooperar, ok? Nós somos grandinhos não... Somos?" o moreno olhou para Malfoy que tampava a boca com uma mão numa expressão de nojo.

Harry se assustou quando o garoto se levantou de repente e saiu correndo. Ele foi atrás e, quando chegou ao banheiro, ouviu claramente o som nada agradável de alguém vomitando. Quando parou, Potter afastou de leve a porta da cabine e viu o loiro se levantar com dificuldade e dar descarga incontáveis vezes.

"Você está bem?" Harry se sentiu a pessoa mais idiota do mundo naquele momento.

"E eu... Pareço bem, Potter?" disso o garoto ainda enojado. "Não... Estou nada bem"

Draco tentou se levantar, mas seu corpo tremia muito e ele não se agüentava em pé. Harry assistiu a cena enquanto refletia. No final, ele pegou um dos braços do loiro e passou pelo ombro, ajudando-o a se levantar.

"O que você quer?" Harry tentou ao máximo controlar o pânico na voz. "Quer que eu te leve até a enfermaria?"

"..." Draco rolou os olhos e negou com a cabeça. "Não... Eles vão me... Colocar no soro... De novo..." ele se desfez de Harry e se apoiou na pia meio sentado. Segurou-se com os dedos finos que adquiriram um tom rosado pelo aperto contra o mármore. "Quero respirar... Um pouco..."

Harry esperou de pé, observando cada movimento de Malfoy. Este parecia ter piorado, sua respiração estava fraca, seu corpo ainda tremia e o moreno conseguia ver as pequenas gotas de suor se formarem no rosto do loiro. Draco levantava e abaixava a cabeça, respirando com dificuldade e isso mexeu com a consciência de Harry. Ele estava preocupado. Seu príncipe estava se desfalecendo na sua frente. Seus olhos estavam fechados, suas bochechas ficavam coradas... Harry sentiu-se mal, tão mal que se aproximou de Malfoy e esticou a mão para tocar seu rosto, mas na hora sentiu que não devia e desviou o destino para seu ombro.

"Eu vou te levar para casa." Harry se virou e abaixou insinuando que Draco subisse em suas costas.

"Você não... Está falando sério" desdenhou Malfoy. "Não vou passear... Pelo campus nas suas... Costas, Potter."

"Você prefere estilo 'recém-casados', então?" disse ele se levantando e cruzando os braços para encarar o rosto revoltado de Draco. "Eu acho muito mais desvantajoso estando na sua posição."

"Cala a boca, Potter" disse Malfoy nada contente, deixando seu corpo do apoio seguro de mármore e inclinando-se sobre as costas de Potter. "Reze... Para ninguém... Ver-me assim..."

Harry passou os braços por baixo das pernas de Malfoy e assistiu o outro agarrar seu pescoço com força quando ele se levantou. Foi quando o moreno sentiu o quão quente Draco estava e se alarmou um pouco. Saiu do banheiro e carregou o outro até o ponto de ônibus agradecendo por a chuva ter diminuído. Instantaneamente mais inquieto. Como estavam todos em aula, naturalmente nenhum ônibus iria passar ali tão cedo e Draco não parecia melhorar com o tempo. Resolveu caminhar mais um pouco.

Avistou um veículo roxo parado na esquina do parque e se sentiu aliviado. Caminhou até o ônibus, explicou a situação e, quando viu, estava sentado dentro do automóvel indo para casa.

"Falta muito...?" perguntou Malfoy, quebrando o silêncio.

"Um pouco..." Harry olhou para o garoto que apoiava a cabeça na janela batendo contra ela de leve por causa das irregularidades da estrada. "Você pode encostar-se em mim se quiser."

Harry ficou meio apreensivo, tinha dito a ultima frase sem pensar direito e agora era castigado com o olhar penetrante de Draco. Como sempre, preferiu ficar calado, regularizar seus batimentos cardíacos e finalmente desviar o olhar. Ele quase pulou da cadeira quando sentiu a cabeça de Draco apoiada entre seu ombro esquerdo e seu pescoço. Harry virou um pouco a cabeça e pôde sentir novamente o perfume dos cabelos de Malfoy, entorpecendo-se com o cheiro. Não demorou muito para este apoiar a cabeça na do outro e também entregar-se ao sono.

Eles desceram na Rua Felix Felicis, perto da residência de número 70. Harry levou Draco para fora do ônibus e agradeceu ao motorista que lhe acenou com a cabeça, saindo do local. O moreno abriu a porta ainda com Draco nas costas e levou o garoto para seu quarto. Assim que o deitou e viu seu estado, entrou em pânico. Draco arfava descontroladamente e suas bochechas estavam muito rosadas, ele gemia baixo e seu rosto expressava claramente dor. Harry colocou a mão na testa do loiro e percebeu que sua temperatura tinha aumentado.

Ele ligou o ventilador antes de agarrar o celular e mandar mensagens para Hermione contando sobre o que tinha acontecido e perguntando o que ele teria que fazer. Sabia que a probabilidade dela responder era quase nula, mas se surpreendeu quando sentiu o celular vibrar de volta.

Primeiro: dê um banho nele bem gelado para diminuir a temperatura.

O moreno olhou para Malfoy antes de colocá-lo sentado na cama e começar a retirar sua blusa.

"O que..." perguntou o garoto com clara dificuldade. "Vai... Fazer... Comigo...?"

"Vou dar um banho em você." respondeu Harry quando retirou completamente a blusa branca deixando à mostra o dorso nu do garoto.

"Estou... Fraco... Deixe-me... Dormir..." suplicou Malfoy passando o braço pelo pescoço de Harry, desconcertando-o.

"Você vai dormir, mas precisa diminuir essa temperatura primeiro." explicou Harry retirando os sapatos de Draco. "Vem, vou te ajudar a se levantar."

Harry segurou firmemente na cintura de Draco e colocou-se novamente como apoio para ele. Abriu a porta do banheiro e deixou o loiro se apoiar na pia assim como fizera antes. Encarou a calça de Malfoy por alguns segundos antes de sentir-se seguro o suficiente para desabotoá-la. O arrepio subiu-lhe a espinha quando o zíper foi abaixado por suas mãos e a calça de Draco escorregou pelos quadris deixando a mostra sua Box preta da Calvin Klein.

"Gostou da visão... Potter?" Harry levantou os olhos e viu o sorriso zombeteiro no rosto de Malfoy.

"Banho. Agora." Harry ligou o chuveiro e abriu espaço para Malfoy andar apoiado no seu braço.

Draco entrou no chuveiro, mas não especificamente debaixo deste, ele só encarava a água.

"O que está esperando? Quer que eu vire?" disse o moreno num tom debochado.

"Não! Está muito fria...! Eu posso sentir... Esquenta essa porra, Potter!" Draco se abraçava e tremia a alguns centímetros do jato de água.

"Não, são indicações de uma pessoa que entende muito disso. Agora entra aí embaixo!" disse Harry impaciente.

"NÃO!"

Harry sentiu-se como uma babá de uma criança birrenta naquele momento. Ele suspirou, tirou o relógio do pulso e o celular do bolso, abriu a cortina e entrou junto com Malfoy no chuveiro. O menino o observava curioso imaginando o que o maior iria fazer, até que se sentiu ser coberto pelos braços de Harry e o tecido de sua roupa encostar-se na sua pele, provocando uma sensação indecorosa. O moreno abraçava Draco com força contra seu corpo deixando-o bem seguro e imóvel, ao perceber que este não esperneava deu o primeiro passo para debaixo do chuveiro que foi o suficiente para a água cobrir os dois.

Malfoy chiou por causa do frio e até se debateu querendo fugir dali, mas o abraço de Potter era muito resistente e, com o tempo, Draco percebeu que o mais alto emanava certo calor então buscou se aquecer nos braços do outro. Eles ficaram assim até se acostumarem com a temperatura da água. Quando Harry se afastou, Draco sentiu suas bochechas corarem, não pela febre, mas sim pela humilhação. Virou-se dando as costas para Harry e começou a tomar seu banho ignorando a presença do outro ali.

Harry o olhou por alguns segundos repetindo mentalmente que era só para ter certeza de que ele consegue fazer isso sozinho. Ao concluir que ele de fato se viraria, abriu a cortina e saiu do banheiro. Ele trocou algumas mensagens com Hermione enquanto Draco tomava seu banho e descobriu que a Sra. Weasley tinha deixado uma caixa de remédios etiquetados na mala de Ron. Harry trocou de roupa e, quando olhou para porta, viu Draco apoiado no batente da porta um pouco melhor.

"Quero dormir no meu quarto." disse o loiro apontando para a calça que tinha retirado. "A chave está no bolso."

Harry virou e desvirou o jeans. Achou no fundo do bolso traseiro uma chave prata. Ajudou Malfoy e foi em direção àquela porta trancada que ele tinha notado alguns dias atrás. Encaixou a chave na fechadura e girou-a três vezes. Ao abrir a passagem descobriu uma suíte relativamente grande, toda detalhada em madeira. Uma ante-sala que imitava um escritório dividido por uma porta sanfonada de madeira que escondia a cama king-size, o banheiro e a entrada para a varanda.

"Eu separei uma roupa para você." disse Harry ligado o ventilador enquanto Draco se deitava no canto esquerdo da cama. "Vou pegar, espere um pouco."

Harry atravessou a porta sanfonada e pegou a roupa que tinha guardado para Malfoy. Ao retornar para o quarto, viu-o novamente adormecido com só a toalha cobrindo-lhe. Colocou as roupas de lado e pegou a coberta para deixá-lo mais confortável, aconchegado debaixo dela. Como Draco estava deitado meio de lado, Harry achou um espaço para sentar mais perto dele e retirar os fios que cobriam seu rosto.

O som do ventilador e a respiração de Draco foram suficientes para relaxá-lo e deixá-lo com sono também. Ele olhou para o outro lado da cama que estava vazio e, sem mais se importar com as coisas, se deitou e adormeceu segurando o loiro pela cintura.

Harry só acordou horas depois com batidas fortes vindas do andar debaixo e alguns gritos que chegaram aos seus ouvidos. Meio zonzo, desceu a escada e abriu a porta da frente sendo presenteado com três figuras familiares, Hermione Granger, Rony Weasley e... Pansy Parkinson?

"Meu Deus, Harry, o que aconteceu? Você também não me parece nada bem!" adiantou-se Hermione, entrando primeiro na sala.

"Está tudo bem? Avisaram-nos que você teve que trazer o..." Rony que tinha entrado atrás de Hermione sentiu ser empurrado com tamanha força que perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de bunda no chão.

"ONDE ELE ESTÁ?! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM O MEU DRAQUINHO?!" Harry tapou os ouvidos diante daquele grito fino de Pansy. A garota o segurava pela gola da camisa com o rosto vermelho de fúria.

"Ele está dormindo...!" Harry retirou as garras daquela garota de sua blusa e bocejou.

"Ele não era o único." respondeu Hermione. "Mas o que ele está sentindo? Você conseguiu descobrir?"

"Ele..."

"Estou com dor de cabeça..." uma voz veio da escada e todos viraram para observar Draco sentado em um dos degraus vestindo um roupão cinza.

"Dê um Tylenol para ele e espere para ver se melhora." instruiu Hermione, procurando na bolsa o tal remédio. "Aqui, eu tenho um."

Harry foi até a cozinha e voltou com um copo de água. Pegou o comprimido e entregou para Malfoy que virou o copo de uma vez.

"Ó... Draquinho... O que aconteceu?" perguntou Pansy indo à direção do garoto que fazia uma careta.

"Estou melhor agora, Pans." ele fez sinal para ela para onde estava. "Peço encarecidamente que não grite novamente, sua voz só vai piorar o meu quadro." ele olhou a garota de cima a baixo com uma cara nada contente. "O que você fez com o seu cabelo?"

Harry também não tinha notado ou não tinha parado para observar. A garota de loira tinha se tornado morena e seu cabelo tinha um corte chanel ridículo. Nos lábios um batom escarlate assustador e uma sombra prateada nos olhos.

"Eu pintei... Você gostou?" ela mostrou toda pomposa, arrumando o cabelo.

"Nem um pouco." ela parou imediatamente e o encarou incrédula. "Mas está melhor do que antes."

"Erm... E você, Harry? Está tudo bem com você?" perguntou Rony levantando-se do chão.

"Sim... Só estou meio cansado... Acho que com uma dor nas costas também... Vou descansar um pouco mais." ele sorriu satisfeito. "Valeu, pessoal, pela consideração."

"Ah, disponha. Nós temos que voltar a aula agora, estamos no horário do almoço, sabia? Bem, eu fiz uma lista de remédios caso seja necessário." Hermione tirou da bolsa um papel reciclado coberto de nomes de medicamentos com os sintomas e entregou a Harry. "É bom ele também checar os possíveis diagnósticos. Trouxe os remédios também. Qualquer coisa é só me chamar."

"Valeu." Harry aceitou também a caixa de remédios pesada que Rony estava segurando.

"Você vai cuidar muito bem do meu Draquinho, ouviu?" implicou Pansy ao passar pela porta.

"Vou sim, fique tranqüila." Harry tentou esboçar um sorriso, mas estava cansado demais para fingimentos. "Vejo vocês mais tarde."

A porta se fechou. Harry ficou ali parado por um tempo antes de virar a cabeça e colocar Draco no seu campo de visão. O outro estava sentado de qualquer jeito, apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos, inclinado para o lado. O Roupão cinza deslizou pelo ombro, mas foi posto imediatamente no lugar. O suficiente para Harry perceber que Draco só estava usando aquela peça.

"Está se sentindo melhor?"

"Um pouco... Só estou com fome." Draco livrou-se da mão que o apoiava para olhar diretamente os cabelos desarrumados do moreno. "Você não tem o costume de pentear, não é? Dá para notar."

Harry passou a mão pelo cabelo, amassando-o. Quando cansou, deu os ombros e colocou as mãos na cintura para sustentar o olhar de Malfoy.

"Está a fim de comer o quê?"

"... Macarrão." retrucou o loiro, sem notar a cara nada contente de Harry. "Com muito molho de tomate e almôndega."

Harry sentiu uma súbita vontade de estrangular o garoto, mas este parecia não perceber que foram exatamente estes materiais que ele usara para... Ah... Era melhor esquecer. Harry encarou um ponto qualquer durante alguns segundos para depois procurar algo nas anotações de Hermione. Quando achou, leu e virou-se para Draco ainda não o olhando diretamente.

"Não, nada de tempero exagerado. Você vai comer o macarrão só feito na água e sal."

"... E isso tem gosto de quê?" indignou-se o menor torcendo o nariz.

"De macarrão." Harry levantou os olhos por cima dos óculos para observar Malfoy que tinha cruzado os braços.

"Macarrão puro?" Malfoy arrastou a voz exageradamente.

"Você quer comer do jeito que você deseja para depois vomitar e, mais tarde, comer do jeito que é aconselhável?" foi a vez de Harry cruzar os braços.

Malfoy não respondeu, só xingou alguma coisa e depois se pôs de pé, tentando manter a pose elegante mesmo com certa dificuldade enquanto descia a escada. Harry riu baixinho o que irritou claramente o loiro, esse ofereceu o braço que não foi aceito pelo mais baixo. No final, Draco se sentou na ponta da mesa de madeira portando-se como se de fato fosse da realeza enquanto Harry preparava o macarrão deixando o cômodo mergulhar no silêncio.

"Não existe diagnóstico." sussurrou Draco muito baixo, mas alto o suficiente para Harry escutar.

O vapor e o barulho da água se espalharam pelo local, mas Harry não se atrevia a dizer uma única palavra. Não sabia o que dizer, tinha medo de abrir a boca e só piorar a situação. Por isso, escolheu o silêncio que só aumentava o incômodo entre os dois.

Estar sozinho com Draco parecia torturante em alguns aspectos. Os dois já não se falavam, não se gostavam e o fato do outro ser incrivelmente atraente para o menino de óculos só piorava a situação. Harry não sabia, internamente, se gritava ou se agarrava Malfoy.

"Ninguém conseguiu saber qual é a doença, só conseguiram associar com o meu humor." o loiro jogou os cabelos para trás da orelha e continuou. "Se fico muito estressado ou irritado com algo... Meu corpo entra em crise."

Era como se alguém desse um tapa muito forte no rosto de Potter. Ele sentia todas as setas indicando 'culpado' de cores néon apontarem em sua direção. Se Hermione estivesse ali, de fato estaria repetindo em alto e em bom som: "EU AVISEI!" e isso só o fez afundar-se um pouco mais entre os ombros, envergonhado.

"Eu gosto de atuar porque me ajuda a controlar isso, além de me divertir muito, é claro." Harry tirou o macarrão do forno e deixou escorrer ainda de costas para Malfoy. "Seria realmente muito ruim se..."

"Tá, eu já entendi Malfoy." Harry virou-se finalmente para ser metralhado pelo olhar prateado. "ME DESCULPE, é isso que você quer ouvir, não é? Então, lá vai: EU SINTO MUITO POR TE DEIXAR NESSE ESTADO, EU NÃO SABIA! PERDOE-ME, POR FAVOR!"

"Só quando eu estiver melhor." sentenciou Draco com um sorriso torto no rosto "Conto com você, Potter."

Harry girou os olhos antes de depositar o prato com o macarrão na frente de Malfoy junto com os talheres e o copo d'água. Ele seguiu para o outro canto da mesa e sentou-se. Resolveu descascar uma banana e cortá-la em pequenas rodelas. Draco degustava do banquete com toda a boa educação que aprendera, mas Harry teve que segurar o riso dessa vez. Apesar de extremamente educado o outro ficava meio engraçado com todas aquelas delicadezas.

"Depois de comer isso aí, vai comer um pouco dessa banana cortada aqui." afirmou Potter com um sorriso no rosto enquanto cortava a fruta.

"Argh... Pelo menos vai ter mais gosto do que isso que estou comendo agora." reclamou Malfoy virando o copo d'água. "Só tem sal aqui, Potter."

"Foi feito só na 'água e sal'. Se tivesse outra coisa seria estranho, não acha?" ele olhou para Draco se divertindo um pouco com as suas expressões. "Tome, aqui está. Coma tudo."

Draco engolia o mais rápido o possível aquele macarrão, como se quisesse se livrar logo dele. Estendeu a mão, pegou o prato com a banana cortada e, quando ia colocar o primeiro pedaço na boca, parou.

"Você não tem educação, não? É falta de modos, ficar observando os outros enquanto estão comendo." Draco pareceu empinar mais o nariz enquanto comia aquele pedaço.

Harry soltou um suspiro antes de se levantar e recolher o prato já vazio. Lavar a louça levou tempo suficiente para Draco acabar de comer e esticar o outro prato vazio para o moreno.

"Estou cansado." disse o menino enquanto Harry enxugava as mãos na toalha de xadrez vermelha. "Vou dormir mais um pouco." dito isso, ele tentou se levantar, mas cambaleou e quase caiu no chão.

"Está sentindo alguma coisa?" adiantou-se o moreno para perto de Malfoy segurando-o pelo braço.

"Acho que fiquei tonto..." a voz em vez de irritante tinha saído extremamente manhosa "Quero dormir..."

Draco de repente sentiu o chão lhe faltar, Harry o tinha pegado no colo e o segurava entre os dois braços. O menor olhava-o atônito enquanto o outro tomava a direção das escadas.

"Ei! Você vai mesmo me carregar assim?" as bochechas de Draco estavam claramente coradas. "Isso não é exatamente o que tentamos evitar mais cedo?"

"Pára de reclamar, mulher! Mal nos casamos e você já virou a monstra da sua mãe?" depois dessa Harry desatou a rir, deixando Draco ainda mais embaraçado.

" Você é tão idiota, Potter." Draco amarrou a cara e Harry continuou a rir.

"Eu também te amo, querida."

E daquela vez, só daquela vez, Harry permitiu-se ser movido pelos impulsos... E beijou a testa de sua amada bem de leve.

_Will you let me in?_

* * *

**N/A:** Desculpem-me! Por favor! Eu sei que atrasei, mas tenho justificativa para isso!

Primeiro, eu fiquei doente. Muito, muito doente. Mal conseguia dormir direito e fiquei até internada. Depois tive que me preocupar com a reta final da semana de comunicação... (a peça que eu tinha que apresentar) ai... Danou-se.

Como tudo isso terminou, eu finalmente pude me concentrar aqui e continuar os capítulos! Eu sei que prometi coisa maior... Sei lá... Mas achei melhor dividir este em duas partes, se não iria ficar muuuuuuuuito grande mesmo. Fiquei com medo de deixar cansativo e talz... Não fiquem tristes, por favor, eu quero cumprir o prazo e não quero adiar mais isso aqui... Afinal quero superar essa crise de 'três capítulos' que eu tenho...

De presente, dessa vez tem muita interação HarryxDraco porque bem... Eu... Não... Agüentava... Mais... Eles estavam interagindo muito pouco e eu coloquei na cabeça que tinha que apressar com as coisas. Não esquentem, ainda tem muuuuita coisa para rolar... Ok? Prometo não esquecer dos outros personagens também '-' por isso deixo claro que em alguns capítulos deixaremos à dupla preferida de lado porque os outros também têm sua chance de brilhar ok?

O capítulo não é muito engraçado... Mas eu gostei dele... Um pouquinho n.n

Queria agradecer pelas reviews, sério! OHMYGOSH! Estou pululantelantelante de felicidade. Acho que a partir deste capítulo vou responder aqui nas notas mesmo... Se eu não pude responder da última vez peço desculpas... é que estou meio desmemoriada agora... Não me lembro se respondi ou não, já que faz tempo...

Este capítulo também não foi betado (a minha beta vai me matar 8D''), por isso peço perdão pelos errinhos n.n'''

Um agradecimento especial a todos que leram até aqui e deixaram review! Eu comecei a fazer alguns desenhos da fic e vou colocar no ar assim que terminar de pintá-los...

A música dessa vez é a que eu estive escutando enquanto fazia o capítulo por isso não consegui adaptar a nenhuma de um musical... Peço perdão por isso... Acho que estou saindo demais dos padrões... Mas sei lá... É menos limitado desse jeito.

A entrada é da musica LET ME OUT, dos BEN'S BROTHERS... Ela já passou do seu tempo de 'famosinha' mas eu adoro o piano dessa música. É bom para relaxar... Eu acho.

A tradução eu peguei no Vagalume, então não me culpem por nada, ok? (eu sei inglês ta gente? '-' é que as vezes parece que eu não sei... o.õ sei lá...) Lá vai:

"Você senta, olha, espera e imagina... Você pensa '_Talvez seja eu e estou sendo um tolo_'. Você começa acreditar que está amaldiçoado e você é apenas um boneco para uma garota que é cruel... _Com um alfinete_  
Então me _liberte_ ou me _aceite_ e diga-me _como_ nós podemos vencer? Porque eu realmente quero saber _agora_, antes que eu comece a te _esquecer_, te esquecer...

_Então me avise"_

Ok~ já tagarelei demais, deixo o resto para a segunda parte.

A última frase eu coloquei em inglês... Porque a meu ver, dá mais impacto e se relaciona melhor com a música (que está em inglês). Significa "Você me deixará entrar?", mas de acordo com a música ficaria melhor "Você vai me aceitar?"... Eu acho.

Bem, isso é um até logo...

Beijos com sabor de abacaxi cristalizado (waaaah~ falta pouco para o novo filme minha gente! 8D)

Aiki

(aguardando as reviews... por favor não se acanhem)

**OBS: Eu finalmente fiz a minha página no Twitter e como é uma coisa bem simples de mexer, resolvi colocar lá o que pode ocorrer durante a semana (como no caso da minha internação semana passada), já avisar previamente os acontecimentos e as prováveis barreiras que possam me impedir de postar aqui. ****  
****O endereço é http (dois pontos)(barra barra)twitter(ponto)com(barra)SakurayaAiki , qualquer idéia/pergunta/papo sem nexo pode chegar perto de mim por ali... Eu sou meio incomunicável as vezes então... é só um jeito de vocês falarem comigo outras coisas além da rotina.**  
**Beijos~ Aiki**


	5. Cena 4 Or let me in

**Cena 4 (segunda parte) - Let me out**

_Let me out, or let me in, (Oh, no!) and tell me how we can win? Oh, no! I wanna know now! Before I begin, oh! To let you go (to let you go)… Let me know._

* * *

"Ahhh... Isso é muito bom." Harry arqueou as costas depois de um suspiro de deleite.

"Não se acostume com isso, Potter." Draco pressionava cuidadosamente as costas de Harry com seus dedos macios. "São poucas as pessoas que têm esse privilégio." ele se colocou mais perto do pescoço do moreno e sussurrou perto do ouvido. "Muito poucas."

"Ahn..." gemeu Harry depois que os dedos de Malfoy se pressionaram contra uma parte sensível. "Deus, onde você aprendeu a fazer isso?"

"Muita prática. - Draco disse num tom de graça. "Não é à toa que dizem que sou o melhor massagista de todo Reino Unido."

"Humilde, huh? - Potter riu bem baixinho, depois virou a cabeça para o lado do sofá que Draco estava ajoelhado. "Se, toda vez que eu rolasse escada a baixo, eu recebesse uma massagem dessas... Seria praticamente um suicida."

"Mas não vamos esquecer que a culpa disso tudo é sua." ele desviou a atenção das costas do moreno por um segundo para retribuir-lhe o olhar. "Se você não tivesse me dado aquele susto, não teríamos caído da escada."

"Hahahaha..." riu Harry ao lembrar-se do choque que tinha se apossado do rosto de Draco quando o moreno tinha-lhe beijado a testa. "Mas se você não tivesse esperneado tanto depois, eu não teria me desequilibrado e conseqüentemente caído de costas no chão."

"Se você não tivesse me segurando tão mal, não teria se desequilibrado." cortou Malfoy, de repente.

"Hã..." Harry levantou uma sobrancelha ainda sustentando o olhar acusador de Draco. "Desculpe por querer ajudar um doente?"

"Desculpe por estar doente?" Draco cruzou os braços e se pôs de pé.

" ... Desculpe por me preocupar com a sua saúde?" Harry imitou o movimento do loiro.

"Desculpe por você ter me deixado doente!" o rosto de Draco inteiro ficou vermelho devido à raiva crescente.

"Me desculpe se você é tão ingrato!" Harry contornou o loiro marchando até a cozinha.

"EU?! Sou EU o ingrato?!" Draco não se deu por vencido e seguiu o maior.

"Devo agradecer por todas as humilhações que você me fez passar, ENTÃO?!" Harry andava de um lado para o outro na cozinha puxando os cabelos.

"E você? Você tem certeza que não fez nada para me fazer passar vexame?!" Draco se pôs na frente de Harry impedindo-o de passar. "Seu hipócrita!"

"Filhinho-de-papai!" Harry trincou os dentes e gritou de volta.

" Cabeça-rachada!" Draco se aproximou de Harry fuzilando com o olhar.

"Cara de fuinha!" Harry deu um passo para frente, fazendo Draco ser prensado entre a bancada de mármore e o corpo dele.

"Quatro-olhos!" Malfoy puxou a gola da blusa de Harry para ele, deixando-o ainda mais perto.

" Princesa!" Harry colocou os braços em volta do corpo de Draco e puxou-o para si.

A pressão do corpo de Harry contra o de Draco fez as pernas do menor se abrirem e ele sentar-se na bancada de mármore. Depois disso não se disse mais nada.

Os olhos de Harry iam das íris prateadas à boca vermelha de Malfoy, furtivamente. O aperto do loiro foi desfeito e seus braços começaram a preguiçosamente contornar a nuca do moreno, já Harry soltava-se aos poucos e colocava as mãos na cintura de Draco. Eles retribuíram olhares, chegaram mais perto um do outro buscando por mais contato. As pernas do loiro contornaram a cintura do moreno enquanto eles roçavam os narizes.

Eles inspiraram mais uma vez antes de aproximarem as bocas e de repente ouvirem um barulho assustador de um trovão muito perto deles.

Draco empurrou Harry com tanta força que ele quase caiu no chão. O loiro estava em estado de choque, passando as mãos desesperadamente pelos cabelos. Harry evitava ao máximo olhar para Malfoy e, quando o fez, outro barulho de trovão fez Draco pular e gritar de susto.

O loiro não disse nada, ignorou a presença do maior naquele lugar, subiu para o seu quarto e trancou a porta, fazendo barulho suficientemente para que o outro ouvisse.

Harry desviou os olhos para a janela e percebeu que a chuva parecia muito pior do que de manhã. Sentiu seu corpo desmoronar e caiu sentado na cadeira de madeira escura da cozinha. Ele resolveu esconder o rosto entre as mãos como se pudesse, assim, se esconder do mundo.

_Or will you let me out?_

* * *

**N/A:** Foi mal gente, esse fim de semana foi bem cheio e eu só consegui entrar no computador há poucos minutos atrás. Como eu quero muito cumprir com o prazo (que é todo fim de semana) eu tive que encurtar esse capítulo e colocar tudo o que eu tinha imaginado para o próximo.

Eu sei que prometi um capítulo mais profundo, mas achei que também seria pouco caso não cumprir com a outra promessa de não atrasar mais.

É realmente complicado para mim, postar durante a semana então eu só conseguiria colocar este capítulo no próximo fim de semana... Isso me deixou muito triste, já que acabei de voltar de um caso parecido com este.

Decidi colocar assim, essa pequena introdução para o próximo capítulo que já não será mais o capítulo quatro (pelo amor de deus, um capítulo dividido em três partes é demais) e sim a cena cinco.

Peço sinceras desculpas, acreditem, estou muito triste comigo mesma também.

Agradeço muito pelas reviews do último capítulo (bateu o Recorde, nossa!) e como eu tinha dito, vou respondê-las por aqui (assim eu também fico com a certeza de que estou respondendo todas... amnésia é F&%$

**Karly: **Bem, apesar de ter continuado... Eu continuei mal (eu acho). Espero não ter decepcionado.

**Nicky Evans: **Perfeito? Isso tudo? Nossa fiquei lisonjeada agora. Obrigada, não fique triste com o tamanho deste, eu ainda tenho muita coisa para fazer e pouco tempo. Espero que entenda.

**Angelina Corelli:** Nossa, uma cabecinha nova por aqui. Eu faço uma média de 6,000 palavras por capítulo, só este aqui que ficou realmente nano, entende? Escrevi por reflexo o lance do Belo Adormecido, meus dedos sabem escrever melhor do que o meu cérebro às vezes... Isso me assusta um bocado.

**Marcia:** Agradeço por se preocupar comigo, peço desculpas por isso também (hehe). Nossa, A fic ficou de um jeito tão singular, assim? Nossa, me impressionei dessa vez. Por bem ou por mal, ainda sou uma aspirante à escritora... Em algumas coisas peco muito já que não sou profissional, mas espero ser um dia. Por todos os elogios que recebo às vezes, me sinto com mais vontade de escrever... E mais triste quando não alcanço as expectativas que pretendia. Obrigada por acompanhar a fic, obrigada mesmo. Espero não ter decepcionado tanto quanto imagino.

**Mira-chan**: Não é sua culpa por ter ignorado, eu meio que sou horrível com resumos e acho que tenho uma boa parcela de culpa por não ter chamado-lhe a atenção. Fico feliz por ter te surpreendido, não é uma coisa que eu considero ser fácil. Ainda bem que consegui te agrada. O Draco é o meu xodó, eu realmente amo os dois (o personagem e o ator) são pessoas muito maravilhosas hehe.

**Mah Jeevas: **É... Eu definitivamente tenho que melhorar com esses resumos -_-'', não é a primeira vez que uma pessoa me diz isso (acredita que foi seguido o comentário de que de cara a fic não parecia tão interessante? hehe). Espero que você não tenha detestado a continuação do quarto capítulo ao ponto de não querer ler mais... Isso assusta um pouco. Sei que no original o Haz tem cabelos pretos, mas mesmo no livro o Dray já tem cabelos muito claros... Eu peguei a cor palha por que... Bem, na verdade eu não me lembro ao certo... Acho que li em algum lugar... Sei lá... Estou repetindo demais as coisas hoje: "espero não ter decepcionado", desculpe se o fiz... Sério.

**Sky**: Eu sinto muito... Muito mesmo... Acho que não tenho nem cara nem coragem para falar disso direito... A última coisa que eu queria era fazer algo que pudesse chatear vocês... Sinto muito pelo o tamanho do capítulo e se ele deixou a desejar... Estou muito chateada Sky, foi mal. Vou melhorar, viu?

**Fabiana:** Quantas novas leitoras, obrigada por ler e já peço desculpas por esse vexame de capítulo, foi mal. Vou me esforçar o dobro para melhorar essa imagem no próximo, é que realmente fiquei cheia o final de semana inteiro e não pude escrever nada.

**Dora**: Não fique mal pelo tempo, parece que ele também me persegue... Estou sem tempo para nada... Por isso o capítulo ficou tão curto. Eu sinto muito. Já já vai chegar a parte da atuação, espere e verá.

Acho que consegui deixar a "nota da autora" ainda mais longa do que o capítulo em si. Que ridículo... Ç_Ç

Bem, dessa vez é para valer, vou fazer um super mega capítulo cinco para esquecermos esse borrão que aconteceu aqui.

Obrigada pelas maravilhosas Reviews... Minha coleção de barrinhas de ouro está crescendo... Que orgulho!

Beijos, Aiki.


	6. Cena 5 Photograph

**Enjoy The show – Primeiro Ato**

**Cena Cinco – Photograph**

"Look at this photograph, Everytime I do it makes me laugh. How did our eyes get so red? And what the hell is on Joey's head? And this is where I grew up, I think the present owner fixed it up. I never knew we'd ever went without, The second floor is hard for sneakin' out. And this is where I went to school, Most of the time had better things to do… Criminal record says I broke in twice, I must have done it half a dozen times…

Every memory of looking out the back door, I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor, It's hard to say it, time to say it… Goodbye, goodbye… Every memory of walking out the front door, I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for, It's hard to say it, time to say it…  
…_Goodbye, goodbye"_

* * *

Os pingos de chuva se jogavam fortemente contra o chão fazendo um barulho enorme, principalmente quando passavam pela superfície do guarda-chuva amarelo de Hermione. O som era tão alto que ela se perguntou mentalmente se era fisicamente possível chover pedregulhos, porque aquilo, em sua concepção, definitivamente não eram apenas pingos de chuva. As coisas só saíram de controle quando aquelas gotas barulhentas conseguiram, finalmente, quebrar o suporte do guarda-chuva e inutilizá-lo, conseqüentemente, encharcando-a.

Hermione colocou o objeto berrante na sua frente encarando-o assombrada "MAS COMO ISSO É POSSIVEL?" Ela jogou-o num canto e, ao ouvir mais um trovão, colocou-se sob os livros, tentando não se molhar mais.

"EI! Hermione! Aqui!" Um sujeito muito familiar acenava para ela de longe. Com seu guarda-chuva cor de tijolo e seu cabelo ruivo flamejante "Tá todo mundo aqui! Vem antes que se molhe toda!"

Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios "Já estou indo!"

Assim que se aproximou, ela reconheceu o local como sendo o Teatro de Ouro. Ron estava do lado de fora a esperando enquanto Neville acenava para ela vestido com uma extravagante roupa de cordeiro. Ela cumprimentou os dois e entrou no recinto pela segunda vez naquele ano, relembrando o quanto aquele lugar era magnífico.

"A aula acabou mais tarde, né?" Neville se dirigia a ela, ajudando-a com o material.

Ela retorceu os cabelos de leve para tirar o excesso de água "As coisas estavam começando a ficar aterrorizantes."

"Por quê?" Os olhos azuis do ruivo acompanhavam lentamente cada movimento dela.

"Snape, trovões, filmes de terror antigos... Faça você a matemática."

Rony começou a rir descontroladamente imaginando o professor Snape como personagem principal daqueles contos de horror, os quais na maioria das vezes era só um cara vestindo uma fantasia tosca de lobisomem. Neville, por outro lado, parecia ter adquirido o tom esbranquiçado necessário para sua fantasia. Ele olhava fixamente aterrorizado.

"Uhm, Ok.... _HAHAHAHA_... Mas... _HAHAHAHHAHAHA_... Teve notícias do-do... _HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA_!!! Do Harry? Mmfff... _HAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAA!!_" Rony ria de Hermione fazendo graça com uma interpretação bem tosca de um zumbi.

Ela automaticamente retomou a postura séria e preocupada "Não... Desde o almoço"

"Haha.. Ah... Não se preocupe!" Rony sorriu sem graça e deu uns leves tapinhas nas costas de Hermione "Eles... erm... Sabem se cuidar... eu acho. Vai ficar tudo bem... Hehe" As bochechas dele se tornaram vermelhas e ele desviou o olhar "Por que não liga para ele?"

"Sim, sim... Claro... Ah, Neville? Você pode passar as minhas-" Eles ouviram um baque abafado e, quando olharam para Neville, encontraram o garoto inconsciente no chão.

Ron pendeu a cabeça para o lado de Hermione meio confuso "Ele é um péssimo ator... até eu consigo ver que esse desmaio é falso."

Hermione rolou os olhos antes de ir por si só até sua bolsa e encontrar o aparelho celular, digitando rapidamente uma mensagem.

_Mensagem de Hermione: Está tudo bem?_

Harry despertou de seu sono assim que sentiu uma vibração estranha vindo de seu bolso esquerdo. Ainda desnorteado, puxou preguiçosamente o celular do compartimento enquanto ajeitava os óculos sobre o nariz.

_Mensagem de Harry: Sim_, _Não se preocupe. _ele mentiu

Harry levantou-se e andou até a geladeira. Abriu a porta e encarou o vazio por um longo tempo, sem realmente algum propósito para aquilo.

"Se não vai comer nada, saia da frente, Potter"

Harry acordou de seu transe para girar a cabeça e ver Malfoy com seus braços cruzados encarando-o nada contente "Na verdade eu estava pensando no que comer, Malfoy." Harry não conseguiu impedir-se de sorrir, _você me parecia muito apetitoso enquanto estava sobre aquela bancada, _ele pensou.

"Então escolha logo, estou morrendo de fome aqui." Draco, que tinha trocado o robe cinza por uma blusa social branca e uma calça jeans escura, dobrava precisamente as mangas até o cotovelo.

"Você acabou de comer" Harry pensou em levantar uma sobrancelha para dar mais ênfase à pergunta, mas concluiu que estava com preguiça demais para isso.

"Há cinco horas e aquilo não conta como comida, Potter." Draco o encarou por mais alguns segundos, mas como Harry não dava indício de movimento algum, resolveu pelo menos virá-lo para facilitar o acesso à geladeira que já apitava fazia alguns minutos.

Harry ficou parado ali ainda segurando a porta do eletrodoméstico enquanto Malfoy tirava e recolocava os potes de comida pronta no lugar. Seu estômago então o lembrou de que também precisava de alguma coisa para digerir.

"Além do quê, já passou da hora do chá"

Harry sentiu seu cérebro parar de funcionar na mesma hora. Ele passou a frase mentalmente diversas vezes: _já passou da hora do chá_, _passou da hora do chá_, _hora do chá_, _chá_. Ah! CHÁ! Aos poucos conseguiu reorganizar os pensamentos e, quando viu, estava fazendo um sorriso sem dentes concordando com a cabeça. Então Malfoy tinha esse costume. _Eca... chá_, e fez uma careta de nojo.

Foi o loiro que levantou a sobrancelha, confuso. Deu os ombros, retirou da geladeira o que achara necessário e Harry fechou a porta no mesmo instante se esquecendo de estar com fome. Observou atentamente o loiro e suas habilidades com o fogão. Ele parecia concentrado e calmo. De certa forma, Harry sentiu-se como se estivesse invisível até encontrar aqueles olhos prateados novamente.

"Não acha que está fazendo demais, não?" Perguntou Harry desconcertado com a intensidade do olhar de Draco.

"O que a gente ia fazer?"

"Huh?" Harry sentiu-se ainda pior, ele não conseguia mais fugir daqueles olhos.

"O que você ia fazer comigo, Potter? Mais cedo, aqui em cima da bancada." O coração de Harry se acelerou, ele sentia-se envergonhado, encurralado, descoberto.

Harry bateu na roupa como se quisesse limpá-la, passou a mão pelos cabelos e coçou a nuca. Olhou para a direita, para esquerda, mas sentiu que assim não acharia a melhor resposta. Tentou literalmente achar alguma dica nos bolsos escondidos, mas só encontrou seu telefone.

"Não sei, não posso dizer... Acho que foi por impulso. No momento, eu sabia, agora não sei mais." Disse ele displicente "Por quê?"

"Por querer saber... Só isso." Draco então desviou o olhar e virou-se para o fogão, parecendo ignorar Harry "Estou preparando o necessário, aliás."

Malfoy retirou a água do fogo antes de ir até o armário, passando pelo invisível Harry. Ele demorou a escolher uma das duas xícaras de porcelana meticulosamente trabalhadas, uma azul, outra verde. Acabou optando pela verde e pegou uma a mais, girou os calcanhares passando novamente pelo moreno e depois despejando o chá dentro delas, colocou-as em cima de seus devidos pires e, por fim, em cima de uma travessa prateada.

"Vamos, Potter."

Harry sentiu o cérebro parar de funcionar mais uma vez "Hein?"

Draco girou a cabeça jogando os cabelos com o movimento, depois começou a inclinar a cabeça de leve para o lado apontando para o corredor. Harry balançou a cabeça negando qualquer entendimento e Draco teve que fazer o movimento com mais vontade quase desequilibrando a travessa em suas mãos.

"Deus, Potter! Leve o resto lá para cima!" Harry tinha a mesma cara de incompreensão quando Draco se deu por vencido e colocou a travessa em cima da mesa "Hora do chá... Isso significa alguma coisa para você?"

"Eu sei o que é a 'Hora do Chá', Malfoy." Draco deixou um bufo sair pelo seu nariz e rolou os olhos "Minha pergunta é porque EU fui incluído nessa."

Malfoy mordeu o lábio, desviou o olhar e ajeitou os cabelos mecanicamente "Não é como se você fosse a minha primeira opção, mas o que parece é que todos aqueles bastardos que eu considerava amigos estão presos por causa da chuva e simplesmente não podem me fazer companhia dessa vez." Ele fez uma cara desgostosa quando olhou Potter de cima a baixo "Parece que você foi a única pessoa que sobrou".

Harry teve que controlar a vontade crescente de esmurrar a cara daquele garoto no momento. Então, ele, assim como todo o cômodo, entrou em silêncio.

"O chá está esfriando" Draco começava a tamborilar os dedos na mesa, impaciente.

"... E?"

Draco sentiu seus últimos esforços de manter-se sob controle se arrebentarem e seu sangue subir para a cabeça "O que você quer, Potter?! Um convite formal?!"

Harry deu um sorriso sonso, cruzou os braços e apoiou-se de leve sobre a mesa "Exatamente"

Malfoy soltou um urro entre os dentes, foi até o corredor pisando fortemente no chão para voltar com um papel e uma caneta escrevendo claramente irritado para depois entregá-lo a Potter.

_Querido Harry Potter,_

_Seria de muito prazer meu, Draco Malfoy, a sua maravilhosa companhia durante a hora do chá deste dia tão agraciado pelas suas bondades. Por favor, não negue este pedido tão requisitado, não me faça implorar-lhe._

_Agradecido, Draco Malfoy._

Harry observou a palavra "implorar" por mais tempo que necessário enquanto segurava o riso. Ele olhou para o outro que iria quebrar a caneta no meio de tanta força que fazia nela. Seu rosto estava púrpura e este não se atrevia a responder aos olhos esmeralda.

"Hm... Até que implorar não é uma má idéia." Draco se virou urrando outra vez de raiva "Mas vou pegar leve dessa vez, já que está em fase de recuperação" Harry guardou o bilhete no bolso de trás "Isso me lembra que você tem que tomar alguns remédios ainda hoje."

Em vez de urro, Draco soltou um muxoxo dessa vez. Harry não demorou muito para pegar os remédios e estendê-los a Malfoy junto com um copo d'água.

"O chá está esfriando, Malfoy"

Draco encarou os remédios ainda por um tempo antes de roubá-los de Potter e, num gole só, colocá-los para dentro do estômago. Colocou o copo dentro da pia, retomou a travessa em suas mãos e os dois subiram a escada. Quando Malfoy destrancou a porta depois de uma longa luta contra o chaveiro, Harry sentiu um cheiro familiar entrar pelas suas narinas. _Rosas Brancas_.

"Cuidado onde pisa"

Para a surpresa de Harry, o chão de toda a ante-sala estava abarrotado de coisas jogadas. Fotos, principalmente, jogadas para todos os lados. Potter teve que desviar de anéis, roupas, colares e montanhas de livros antes de finalmente identificar a escrivaninha (se aquilo era uma escrivaninha mesmo) e ver Draco colocando a travessa ali.

"Nossa... Você tem... Bastante coisa... ESSE AQUI É VOCÊ?!" Os olhos espantados de Harry conseguiram ver de relance o rosto vermelho de Draco.

Harry segurava um maço de fotografias que retratavam a infância de Draco, passando-as rapidamente, até Draco tomá-las de suas mãos.

"Sim, quando eu era criança." O rosto sorridente de Harry só deixava Draco ainda mais sem graça "Estavam numa caixa entre as minhas coisas, Narcissa deve ter jogado elas aí. Eu as achei e resolvi dar uma olhada, só isso." Harry fazia a mesma cara de desentendimento de mais cedo "Ela é a minha mãe, não me pergunte por que eu a chamo assim."

"Tá" Ele concordou rapidamente, depois se sentou no chão e pegou outro maço de fotos "Nossa, que peça é essa?" Ele virou a fotografia para Draco que só acentuou o vermelho nas suas bochechas.

"Eu tinha quatro anos, eu era o Simba... filhote"

"QUATRO anos?" Draco olhou para o rosto surpreso de Harry e quis se enterrar vivo.

"A única coisa que eu tinha que fazer era rugir e tentar não chorar quando aquele macaco maluco me levantava daquela pedra gigante!"

Harry não riu, apenas sorriu. Mas sorriu com a alma. Seus olhos sorriam, sua boca sorria, ele parecia sorrir por inteiro. Não um sorriso qualquer, um sorriso cheio de carinho. Draco perdeu as forças nos joelhos e fingiu sentar no chão para não admitir que tinha sido derrubado pelo sorriso de Potter.

"Então você atua desde os quatro anos..."

"... Desde os dois, fiz comercial da Parmalat uma vez."

Dessa vez Harry esperou por algum novo relato antes de continuar a observar as fotos, com muito mais cuidado e atenção.

"Você parece feliz nessas fotos..."

"É Potter, eu tive uma infância feliz..." Draco abraçou os joelhos se escondendo atrás destes, observando Potter "Mas minha adolescência não foi tão feliz assim."

Harry não disse nada, só levantou a cabeça dando a entender que ele estaria disposto a ouvir tudo. Aqueles olhos eram os mais perigosos, eles insinuavam, torturavam e convenciam Draco a simplesmente se abrir ao seu até ontem pior inimigo. ExatamenteTUDO o que tinha acontecido com ele. Malfoy mordeu o lábio antes de suspirar derrotado.

"Até os dez anos, estava tudo bem, eu era muito pequeno e todas as pessoas se referiam a mim como o menino prodígio da alta sociedade. Eu tinha tudo o que queria quando queria. Desde pequeno, interessei-me pelo campo dramático e, desde o começo, apresentei certa habilidade para artes cênicas. Um dom, diziam os adultos. Aproveitei de tudo que podia, entrei para várias peças infantis e comerciais. De fato, tive uma infância feliz."

Draco começou a tatear as fotos, debruçado sobre elas, procurando algo. Harry só o acompanhava com os olhos. Ele o estendeu um punhado de outras fotos e Potter arregalou os olhos. O loiro refulgia-se na adolescência, sua beleza já se destacava naquela época. As fotos também pareciam ter mudado, não era mais fotos amadoras de terceiros, eram profissionais e bem artísticas. Possuíam muito mais sentimentos e, em algumas, o sentimento era tão intenso que chegava a arrepiar Harry. Draco estava posando como modelo. Ele tinha 15 anos, mas podia-se notar a sensualidade clara naquelas fotos.

"Meus pais se separaram quando completei dez anos e cinco meses. Na maioria do tempo, vivia com a minha mãe na França onde comecei a posar para fotos aos doze. Conheci Zabini nessa época, ele é o responsável pela maioria das fotos extravagantes aí. Nessa época, eu ainda atuava, mas, quando Lúcio conseguiu a minha guarda, eu tive que deixar a França e retornar à Londres onde recebi toda a educação que tenho e fui proibido de atuar. Não pense que não resisti, resisti sim. Porém Lúcio sempre foi mais forte. Conheci Crabbe, Goyle e Pans numa Social que meu pai sempre fazia para mostrar status." Draco recomeçou a procurar entre as fotos e estendeu três para Harry "Essas são as minhas ultimas fotos como modelo. Foram mais como birra do que por algum outro motivo nobre."

Harry não conseguiu impedir-se de corar. As fotos eram de fato... Extremas. Eram só três, mas eram suficiente para fazer a segunda cabeça de Harry ficar feliz também. Draco investiu no sexy e provocante. Não chegava a ser vulgar, mas, ainda sim, eram incomparavelmente sensuais.

Na primeira, ele estava de pé num banco com cores vibrantes ao fundo, com uma mão nos cabelos e outra contornando o abdômen. Um sorriso malicioso, um olhar intenso e um jeans aberto quase no...

Na segunda, ele estava com várias flores na boca, uma roupa e maquiagem extravagante... Mas o que mais impressionava era a expressão de excitação que ele parecia ter naquela foto.

Na terceira, ele estava deitado sobre uma mesa, de costas, impecavelmente vestido... Mas uma mão num lugar muito inconveniente e uma expressão de prazer entorpecente.

Malfoy deu um sorriso malicioso "Quer ficar com alguma?"

Harry fechou os olhos tentando se concentrar melhor. Seu cérebro não funcionava direito quando a cabeça de baixo era quem mandava, ele sabia disso. Ele inspirou e expirou até todo aquele calor se esvair e ele conseguir olhar para Malfoy com um pouco mais de decência.

Mas assim que abriu os olhos sentiu qualquer pensamento descente escapar da sua mente muito mais rápido do que qualquer trovão daquele dia. Harry não tinha sentido a aproximação de Draco, por isso tomou um choque quando sentiu as mãos geladas do menor sobre seu rosto e um olhar fixo em sua boca.

Ele podia sentir a respiração de Draco contra sua face que agora era acariciada pelas duas mãos deste. As testas se tocaram e quando ele começou a roçar o nariz pelo contorno de seu rosto. Harry não conseguiu ficar parado e puxou o outro para mais perto, fazendo-o sentar em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado do corpo. Feito isso, Draco se colou com o corpo de Harry sentindo um volume crescer debaixo de seu corpo.

Eles roçaram os narizes mais uma vez, sentiram o hálito um do outro. Harry abraçou o corpo esguio de Malfoy e este uniu seus lábios ao abraçar o pescoço de Harry.

Depois do primeiro estalo de lábios, seguiu-se uma seqüência de vários outros. Malfoy mordia o lábio de Harry e sugou-o para si. No início, as línguas não foram necessárias, os lábios queriam se conhecer. A textura, o gosto, o formato... Foi quando Malfoy apertou o abraço que as línguas entraram em ação. Mordazes, vorazes e com fome.

Malfoy agora com as mãos na cabeça de Potter puxava-o mais pare ele com força, querendo ir mais fundo. Harry prensava o corpo de Draco contra o seu como se pudesse absorvê-lo. Queriam mais contato e, de repente, as roupas somadas com aquele calor indomável, só atrapalhavam nisso.

Potter arrancou a camiseta de Draco e, assim que o outro se livrou da sua, ele atacou o pescoço do loiro. E sua mão brincava com o zíper de sua calça jeans preta. Malfoy abraçava a cintura do outro subindo e descendo inconscientemente criando uma fricção no local assustadora. O modo que Potter tinha dominado o seu pescoço não deixava sequer Draco fechar a boca, ele mordia, lambia e chupava o seu pescoço com tanta vontade que o loiro sentia-se ainda mais tomado por aquele desejo que parecia querer consumi-lo vivo.

Harry deitou Draco no chão fazendo abrir ainda mais as pernas contra o seu baixo ventre. Aquelas fotos de repente vieram como flashes na sua cabeça. Ainda estavam ambos de calças, mas simplesmente não conseguiam parar de se tocar para tirar as malditas vestes. Ele tentou deslizar as calças de Draco, mas este o puxou para sua boca e recomeçaram outro beijo selvagem. Harry não conseguiu resistir.

Mãos, cabelos, boca, pescoço, cintura, tudo dançava naquele fogo intenso que os dois sentiam. Nada podia pará-los naquele momento... Só o celular de Harry que tinha começado a vibrar e apitar em seu bolso. Tentaram ignorar, mas a pessoa era insistente. Draco então não agüentou mais e atendeu o celular de Harry, enraivecido. Ele só não percebeu que tinha ligado o viva-voz sem querer.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! ESSA FOI A MELHOR, HARRY!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ESSA FOI A MELHOR!! DRACO MALFOY NUNCA MAIS VAI SE METER CONOSCO, TÁ ME OUVINDO?! HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!"

O silêncio foi mortal. Draco não ousava olhar para Harry que não tinha entendido praticamente nada. O que ele tinha feito de tão engraçado? Por que Malfoy estaria envolvido nisso? Como ele poderia ter...

Draco não teve que falar para Harry se afastar dele. No começo, o moreno só ficava a observá-lo, temendo por uma reação. Depois, ele viu o semblante de Malfoy empalidecer e ele começar a suar frio.

"Saia daqui" Sussurrou-lhe quase inaudível.

Antes que Harry pudesse reagir, Draco tinha se levantado e corria para o banheiro. A confusão de Potter só aumentava, mas, quando ouviu o outro vomitar, sentiu o pânico retomar ao seu cérebro. Tinha esquecido completamente que o loiro estava doente.

"Draco, eu..." Ele se curvou para a porta do banheiro e viu o rosto de Draco refletido no espelho. Ele estava exatamente como mais cedo.

"SAIA DAQUI!" Malfoy sequer abriu os olhos para ver o rosto de Harry "SAIA DAQUI AGORA!!"

"Não." Draco virou-se para ele e o moreno sentiu uma facada atravessar seu peito quando os olhos lacrimosos do outro.

"VAI EMBORA!!" O menor gritou para ele com toda a força que sua garganta podia proporcionar. Na mesma hora, as lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto "SAIA DO... MEU QUARTO... AGORA!!"

A respiração de Draco estava falha novamente quando ele avançou na direção de Potter, que para seu horror, assistiu o loiro cair inconsciente em seus braços. Harry o segurou, pensando e repensando o que poderia ter resultado naquilo... Era um choque emocional? Forte o suficiente para fazê-lo perder a consciência? O moreno não agüentou mais, deitou Draco na cama e nervoso, mal reconhecendo as teclas do celular digitou uma mensagem rápida para Hermione.

_Mensagem de Harry: Draco desmaiou, a respiração está fraca demais. O que eu faço?_

A cara de Hermione não podia ter ficado mais surpresa, ela estava tão atônita que não ouviu Rony chamando pelo seu nome. Eles tinham ficado presos dentro do teatro por causa da chuva, uma grande parcela dos estudantes fez algumas rodinhas e eles ficaram conversando, matando o tempo. Todos olhavam para ela que tinha se levantado de repente aflita.

Ron se levantou rápido o suficiente para segurar o ombro da garota e virar corpo "Ei, Hermione, o que aconteceu?"

"É o Harry. O Draco está inconsciente" o timbre de sua voz vacilou por causa da adrenalina "a respiração está fraca demais..."

Outra mão se pôs sobre o ombro da garota fazendo-a virar para o outro lado. Um jovem moreno, de cabelos castanhos escuros... Blaise Zabinni.

"Onde ele está?" Hermione olhou por cima do ombro de Blaise e viu Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy e Daphne encarando-a impacientes.

"Rua Felix Felicis, número 70." Ron se surpreendeu ao ouvir Hermione dizendo aquelas palavras "Parkinson sabe onde é."

Assim como apareceu, Zabinni se despediu, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. O grupo deles parecia organizar algo, mas nem Rony nem Hermione conseguiram ouvir algo. Zabinni deu uma chave prateada para Goyle que correu para a porta aparecendo com um Aston Martin preto logo em seguida e todos entraram no automóvel.

Hermione segurava o celular com força enquanto digitava rapidamente.

_Mensagem de Hermione: A ajuda está a caminho._

Apesar dos esforços, Harry não conseguia se sentir tranqüilo quando via a figura desmaiada de Malfoy, este parecia quase morto. Harry resolveu que deveria se distrair e parar de pensar na probabilidade da ajuda chegar tarde demais. Ele recolocou a blusa e começou a juntar as fotos espalhadas no chão, talvez Draco não gostasse que todos vissem suas fotos...

Com a pequena disposição de Potter em organizar as coisas, no final ele se perguntou se aquilo tudo não tinha ficado mais bagunçado depois de sua ajeitadinha. Percebeu as xícaras, intactas em cima da escrivaninha, no final nenhum dos dois tinham sequer tocado naquele líquido. Ao chegar mais perto percebeu que a travessa estava posta sobre um livro estranho, Harry afastou um pouco os objetos em cima deste e viu que o livro sequer tinha título. Era uma capa vermelha, com apenas duas mascaras em cima de uma barra cinza.

Uma buzina conseguiu superar os pedregulhos de chuva e Harry correu para a janela, um carro elegante preto tinha estacionado em frente a sua casa e as pessoas saíram de dentro dele correndo, disparando a campainha.

Harry desceu apressado para abrir a porta. Quando o fez, sequer se cumprimentaram. Todos os amigos de Draco entraram correndo pela porta e Harry só lembrou-se do nome de cada um deles quando viu os dois grandalhões segurarem o loiro nos braços saindo de casa. Um tapa cortou o vento e estalou em sua bochecha, mas ele não teve tempo de responder quando outro tapa, mais pesado que o primeiro, marcou o outro lado de sua cara.

"Vamos Pans, Draco precisa da gente" Daphne agarrou o braço de Pansy que chorava de raiva antes de sair da frente de Harry.

"Parabéns, Potter." Zabini cuspiu no chão quando disse o nome do outro "conseguiu o que queria."

Harry segurava a cabeça que parecia ter dobrado de peso "Não, eu... quero ajudar também"

Zabini riu com escárnio e depois retomou o tom sério "Não precisa ajudar mais do que já ajudou. Draco precisa de um médico agora, não de um energúmeno para fazê-lo ficar mais doente." As mãos de Zabini tocaram a maçaneta e eles trocaram olhares pela ultima vez "Draco não precisa de você."

O som da porta batendo foi ainda pior na imaginação de Harry, como muitas outras coisas também se fechavam àquele som. Sentiu a dor espalhar pelo seu corpo, mas logo em seguida sentiu alguma coisa dentro dele crescer, se iluminar. Pegou o celular e enviou uma mensagem para sua amiga.

_Mensagem de Harry: Já escolhi o curso, vou fazer medicina com você._

* * *

**N/A:** Nossa! Vocês voltaram. Eu pensava seriamente que ninguém mais ia ler isso aqui depois do capítulo anterior, isso me motivou tanto gente... Muito obrigada.

Hmm, a verdade é que hoje eu não estou com todo o meu astral, sabe? To meio caidinha, chateada com várias coisas ao meu redor... Por isso não estou pulando de alegria como sempre.

Espero que este capítulo tenha superado o anterior. Acabei adiantando umas situações, lerdando outras, mas é assim que é a vida, não é? Não é uma coisa fácil de programar.

Ah! Tenho uma ótima noticia, a Enjoy The Show completou 1,000 hits ontem! Eu até tirei um print na hora mas depois esqueci e quando fui tirar de novo já não estava mil certinho... hehe. Muito obrigada pessoal, queria poder agradecer a todos individualmente, mas as pessoas que não se identificaram nas reviews não me deixaram saber quem era, tipo, era só um "hit", não tinha nome ao certo.

Agora respondendo as reviews:

**Mah:** Posso ser bem sincera? Eu não consigo descrever cenas de beijo bem, saiu uma coisa completamente diferente do que o planejado e eu fiquei muito surpresa quando você disse que tinha gostado da cena. Ah, então eu tenho que melhorar o título, hehe, uma coisa que eu percebi é que as iniciais de Enjoy the Show, formam "ETS"... que bizarro o_O. O Draquenho é uma diva, não importa quanto ele se esforce em não demonstrar isso. Espero que esse capítulo tenha superado as suas expectativas. Agradecida pela review, Aiki.

**Nicky:** Tendo até a natureza contra eles fica F&# né? Hehe, mas calma, eles são quase como imãs, não conseguem resistir um ao outro. Obrigada por compreender, espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Beijos, Aiki.

**Fabi:** Cumpri a minha promessa e aqui está um capítulo feito na medida para você. Deu peninha do Draco dessa vez, mas não desista! Muitas coisas vão acontecer ainda... É... Fiquei com preguiça de escrever agora... É melhor não pensar nisso no momento u-u'' Esse capítulo tem mais ou menos 4014 palavras da ultima vez que eu olhei, espero estar longo o suficiente, hehe. Beijos e obrigada pela review, Aiki.

**Dark Ladie:** Eu até tentei postar antes, mas realmente não deu, desculpe, queria até surpreendê-la! Juro que não tenho nenhum desejo em lhe matar, mas sou um pouco cruel as vezes admito. Aqui está o novo capítulo e só para adiantar, quando o primeiro ato estiver acabando, postarei dois capítulos seguidos como presente para vocês. Obrigada pela review, beijos com sabor de sapos de chocolate. Aiki.

**Angelina:** Te surpreendi? Hehe... é aquela coisa, uma coisa leva a outra, sabe? Desculpe pela crueldade (hehe), eu não sou tão má quanto pareço de vez em quando. Sim, cnsegui mais tempo dessa vez, digitei tudo ontem e só estava esperando a minha beta acabar. Obrigada pela review! Beijos, Aiki.

**Star:** Ah, exatamente, a partir deste capítulo eu vou ter que mexer mais com os outros casais do que com HxD. Sim, vai ter Sirem, mas vai vir com o tempo, eu também gosto deles dois, mas eles vão ser um pouco mais dramáticos nessa história. Consegui te satisfazer com esse capítulo? Espero não ter deixado meio vazio como o outro. Obrigada pela review! Beijos, Aiki.

**Sky:** Obrigada pelo apoio Sky, mas não tive como suportar, eu realmente me chateei pela péssima performance do cap anterior. Ah, desculpe por ser malvada de novo, acho que na hora sou tomada por uma segunda personalidade e acabo fazendo essas coisas, desculpe aí xD. Obrigada pela review, beijos, Aiki.

**Srta Potter Malfoy:** Te deixei sem palavras, é? Nossa, que... bom xD... Hmm eu não posso falar do Draco... eu tenho um pouco de medo de trovões, principalmente quando são altos demais. Parece que eles vão cair perto de você e destruir tudo. Esse cap foi maior, espero ter agradado. Obrigada pela review, beijos, Aiki.

Esse capítulo foi diferente, só escolhi a música no final. Não tinha nenhuma que me inspirasse por isso coloquei ah que eu identifiquei melhor. Não foi a primeira música que eu pensei, mas no final escolhi PHOTOGRAPH do NICKELBACK, a tradução da parte que eu peguei é esta:

"Olha essa foto, sempre que eu olho dou risada. Como é que nossos olhos ficaram tão vermelhos? E o que diabo é aquilo na cabeça do John? E foi aqui que eu cresci, o dono reformou tudo. Eu nem sabia que a gente iria sem reformar, É difícil fugir do segundo piso. Essa era a minha escola, normalmente eu tinha coisa melhor pra fazer... Meu histórico criminal diz que eu invadi duas vezes, Eu invadi uma meia dúzia de vezes...

Cada memória de olhar pela porta dos fundos, eu tinha as fotos espalhadas no chão do meu quarto, é difícil dizer, hora de dizer, Adeus, adeus... Cada memória de sair pela porta da frente, achei a foto do meu amigo que eu estava procurando, É difícil dizer, hora de dizer...

_Adeus, adeus_"

Hmmm, bem, aguardo ansiosa pelas reviews. Obrigada pelos 1000 hits pessoal, quando eu ficar contente com um dos meus desenhos eu acho um jeito de mostrá-los aqui.

Beijos com sabor de abacaxi cristalizado...

Aiki.


	7. Cena 6 Tainted Love

**Enjoy The Show, Primeiro Ato.**

**Cena 6 – Tainted Love**

Once I ran to you, now I'll run from you… This tainted love you've given, I give you all a boy could give you! Take my tears and that's not nearly all! Oh...tainted love  
Tainted love

Don't touch me please! I cannot stand the way you tease... I love you though you hurt me so, but I'm going to pack my things and go!  
tainted love, tainted love

_Tainted love_

* * *

O corredor do hospital parecia mais cheio naquele dia, mas o ser com a exuberante pele morena e porte elegante sequer se preocupava em esbarrar nas pessoas, _as pessoas que tinham que se preocupar em se esbarrar nele_. Sua jaqueta caqui de botões proeminentes ao chegar perto do quarto 1491 fez uma jovem de cabelos pretos dar uma careta. Pansy odiava quando Zabini usava aquela jaqueta e talvez fosse por isso que o moreno a elegera como sua preferida.

Um sorriso branco teatral foi o suficiente para a menina do lado de Pans lhe der uma cotovelada "Bom dia, Pans. Bom dia, Daphne."

"Bom dia _Zabini_" Daphne colocava a mecha do cabelo por trás da orelha, dando uma olhada no garoto à sua frente "Vai a algum lugar especial? Um encontro talvez?"

Zabini não respondeu, só pendeu a cabeça para o lado sorrindo com mais vontade. _Pobres coisinhas_ ele pensou dando um leve suspiro depois.

Pansy rolou os olhos antes de se por de pé batendo o delicado sapato no chão numa expressão inquieta "Estamos aqui desde as seis e meia, mas os médicos não nos deixam falar com ele."

Blaise deu uma olhada no seu Rolex pregado de pequenos diamantes com uma expressão de interrogação. Ele refletiu por alguns segundos até lembrar-se de que Draco definitivamente não estaria acordado antes das nove e que provavelmente teria sido ele a combinar esse horário com os médicos. Zabini deixou escapar um leve ar de repúdio antes de passar os olhos sobre as duas que nem notaram a mudança em seu humor.

_Bruxas que não sabiam nada sobre Draco não mereciam estar na presença deste_ ele pensou, se remoendo internamente "Acho que ele talvez não queira ver vocês" e sorriu.

O rosto de Pans se empalideceu ao cogitar a provável explicação. Ela sentou-se novamente ainda desnorteada, mas quando olhou para Daphne buscando por algum apoio irritou-se ao vê-la tão interessada no formato de suas próprias unhas e fechou a cara.

Zabini só não riu porque não seria educado. Acenou para o enfermeiro que passava ao fim do corredor extremamente branco e o médico de Draco não demorou a aparecer, enfurecendo ainda mais Pans quando este o permitiu visitar seu paciente. Blaise pareceu ainda mais contente com aquela reação dando uma risadinha de leve antes de abrir a porta do quarto e ser tomado pelo cheiro inebriante de flores.

Draco estava acordado, mas não tinha percebido a presença de Blaise ali. Olhava distraidamente num ponto fixo além da janela não realmente vendo algo. Ao seu redor estavam depositados vários buquês de flores e bilhetes de melhoras, tudo colorido demais para um quarto de hospital.

Zabini levantou a sobrancelha quando viu várias pétalas brancas espalhadas pelo chão, pisoteadas e claramente vítimas de um dragão raivoso "Pensei que as brancas eram suas preferidas"

Draco girou a cabeça levemente olhando para Zabini, mas ainda não o vendo. Sua nova posição deixou o moreno ver o pequeno caule espinhoso restante, nas mãos do outro.

Draco piscou algumas vezes antes de focar sua visão "Bom dia Zabini."

"E o que essas flores fizeram com você?" Zabini reprimiu a risada quando viu Draco voltar a encarar o horizonte "Ou, quem?" ele tomou um tom sério.

"Potter não fez nada até agora e já se passaram cinco semanas. Não estou mais preocupado com isso." Draco não olhava para Blaise, ainda encarava o nada "Mas parece que foi Lúcio que fez alguma coisa nesse tempo." Um sorriso triste passou pelo seu rosto "Lúcio e Narcissa"

Blaise não perguntou nada, fazendo Draco olhá-lo pare ter certeza de que o amigo ainda estaria ali. Alguns minutos desconfortantes se passaram antes de Malfoy soltar o ar de seu peito.

"Ela está grávida. Dele." Disse Draco com um pouco de dificuldade em ligar os acontecimentos "Digamos que desde que se encontraram na estação antes de minha partida, têm tido grandes momentos juntos." Sua cabeça levantou-se para o teto e ele se espreguiçou lentamente "Vão se casar de novo depois que _aquilo_ nascer, que será mais ou menos no próximo verão. Eles me chamaram e me pediram para escolher o nome da criança. Você sabe o quão horrível em nomes eu sou."

Zabini se levantou, tirando do bolso um envelope carmim com uma fita dourada fechando-o. "Isso explica então porque os médicos aumentaram sua estadia aqui." Ele girou o envelope nas mãos brincando com ele "Mas pelo visto você já está melhor, já recebeu alta. Pode ir quando quiser."

O mercúrio dos olhos de Draco dançava em curiosidade. Ele conhecia muito bem Zabini para perceber quando este estava escondendo alguma coisa e segredos não faziam parte da lista de coisas preferidas de um Malfoy. Não pelo menos os que eram escondidos dele.

Blaise sorriu ao ver Draco encarar o envelope, instigado "Isso é para você." E estendeu o objeto ao outro que o pegou imediatamente.

Seus dedos delicados abriram o envelope calmamente e ele deslizou o bilhete para fora. Draco segurou aquele papel e lia letra por letra com cuidado. Seus olhos de repente se abriram assim como o sorriso de Blaise. De repente um balão de felicidade parecia ter se explodido em seu interior, mas isso nunca significaria que ele sairia pulando de alegria pelo quarto. Talvez um _Weasley_, mas com certeza, nunca um Malfoy.

Draco sorriu enviesado e se pôs de pé com um movimento coreografado "Eu estava mesmo cansado desse lugar. Isso aqui não foi projetado para abrigar a minha pessoa. É tudo tão... simplório".

"Não podia ter classificado melhor, mas..." Zabini colocou força na adversidade o suficiente para chamar a atenção do amigo "Teremos que por algumas coisas em ordem, se você me entende."

Draco balançou uma mão no ar dizendo não se importar com tal tarefa, ainda contente demais para pensar nisso. Jogou os cabelos para trás com um toque leve de seus dedos e foi para o banheiro parando na porta antes, se lembrando de olhar na direção do armário. Quando o associou com a palavra "_comunitário"_ não conseguiu repreender a careta.

Zabini riu baixo "Não esperava mesmo que ficasse com as roupas. O que deseja fazer com elas? A opção de queimá-las tem alguma chance?"

"Como estou de muito bom humor, vou doá-las para os necessitados, talvez... Neville Longbotton com certeza precisa de uma ajudinha" Draco fechou a porta e depois só ecoou-se o som do chuveiro.

Uma blusa cinza escuro que se moldava perfeitamente em seu corpo e um jeans altamente trabalhado que escorregava na altura exata de seus quadris deixando uma leve imagem de suas boxes azuis escuras estampada com bolas brancas era a imagem que decretava que _Draco Malfoy_ estava de volta.

Acompanhado de seu fiel escudeiro Blaise Zabini e seu delicioso _Caramel Machiatto_*adentrava a universidade com o vidro do carro aberto, abençoando aqueles pobres mortais com sua estonteante beleza. Havia mais pessoas perto dele como Daphne Greengrass e Pansy Parkinson sentadas no banco de trás, não que Malfoy realmente se importasse com a presença delas.

Assim que passaram pelo prédio central, Zabini abriu as portas e com uma voz ácida de repente, crocitou: "Saiam" e Draco riu baixo.

As duas meninas fingiram não entender, mas quando Zabini as fuzilou com o olhar refletido no espelho do carro as duas logo saíram do carro imediatamente e Draco riu com um pouco mais de liberdade.

"Seu riso parece um tilintar de sinos, você deveria rir mais." Zabini pisou no acelerador ignorando qualquer placa de velocidade "Próxima parada, Rua Felix Felicis."

O riso de Draco foi se apagando, mas ele ainda vestia o lindo sorriso no rosto. Seus olhos se desfocaram mais uma vez como se ele estivesse vivendo alguma lembrança. Ele deslocou um pouco mais o rosto para fora sentindo o vento passar rapidamente pelos seus cabelos, só despertando-se para este mundo quando o carro parou e ele reconheceu a casa de tom azul claro à sua frente. O sorriso fugiu de seu rosto em poucos instantes.

Deslocar-se para àquela porta fez o semblante de Draco ficar ainda mais sombrio. Ele girou as chaves e assim que aquele pedaço de madeira se abriu, Zabini podia apostar que ele iria presenciar uma grande luta ali dentro, algo como leões disputando território no Discovery Chanel. Draco porém, tentou se controlar, concentrando-se ao máximo em continuar com sua pose de primogênito da família Malfoy. Ele andou direto para cozinha sem ao menos perceber a quantidade exagerada de material sobre a mesa de vidro da sala, guardando coisas relacionadas à medicina. Sua atuação de ser superior era perfeita até seus olhos alcançarem o 'menino que sobreviveu'.

Era Potter, a causa de todo seu estresse. Era definitivamente Potter. Foi só vê-lo ali, distraído mexendo alguma coisa no fogão que sentiu toda sua perfeita máscara rachar e todas suas boas maneiras se rasgarem por uma fera indomável. Ele sentiu uma raiva crescente, seu rosto estava vermelho em cólera e seus punhos apertados firmemente.

Assim que se sentia pronto o suficiente para atacá-lo, percebeu que não era só o seu rosto que estava vermelho, mas sim também a única peça de roupa que Potter estava vestindo. Uma box vermelha. Só uma box vermelha. Harry estava cozinhando só com uma box vermelha! QUE BAIXARIA ERA AQUELA?!

Draco sentiu suas pernas tremerem e seu coração acelerar no que ele julgou ser pânico. Ele abriu a geladeira rapidamente e procurou desesperadamente alguma resposta para aquilo. Porque uma pessoa normal estaria cozinhando só de cueca na cozinha? Era algum fetiche? Ele cozinhava assim sempre?

"Ron...?" a voz de Potter de repente dera um estalo no corpo de Draco o arrepiou imediatamente "O treino matinal acabou mais cedo?" o outro parecia absurdamente mais perto.

As mãos de Draco de repente percorreram as gavetas da parte interna da porta e ele agarrou a primeira coisa que vira.

"...Draco?"

O loiro se virou assustado e se surpreendeu quando se viu tacando ovos crus na figura seminua à sua frente, um atrás do outro. Harry sequer se mexia no começo tentando ainda raciocinar o que estava acontecendo, mas quando teve seu óculos arrancado do rosto, deixando sua visão embaçada ele finalmente entendeu o que estava presenciando. Receoso deu um passo de cada vez na direção de Draco e no fim o segurou pelos ombros, fazendo-o parar e forçando a encará-lo de perto abrindo os olhos, revelando as íris esmeraldas para o loiro. Seu cabelo e corpo estavam melados pelo ataque alimentício e sua visão ainda estava ruim pela falta dos óculos deixando Draco como só um borrão. Um borrão que parecia ter desaprendido como era respirar.

"Devo interromper o casal agora ou é melhor mais tarde?"

Draco despertou-se assim como Harry e se afastaram automaticamente rubros. O que era aquilo? Toda vez que Potter se aproximava era como se ele o impedisse de raciocinar e quando o maior estava longe ele só pensava num jeito de se aproximar para desfrutar daquele pequeno prazer de não precisar pensar em nada.

"Ó..." disse Zabini em falsa inocência "Acho melhor eu voltar depois." Ele deu as costas.

"Se você passar por aquela porta, não precisa mais voltar" Draco falava com Zabini, mas enquanto olhava para Potter mais parecia estar falando com ele.

O outro moreno girou os pés virando-se para os dois com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto "Ah, pensei que o _verdadeiro _Draco tinha saído correndo enojado com a cena que este _falso_ Draco tinha criado... mas acho que tudo foi uma ilusão, certo?"

A atmosfera em volta do loiro tinha ficado densa e obscura novamente, mesmo que se desconcertasse às vezes pela figura antiquada à sua frente. Ele cuspiu no chão, exatamente como Zabini tinha feito semanas atrás relembrando o menino de óculos perdidos a ultima vez que o loiro tinha passado pela aquela porta... E que ele deveria procurar por seus óculos.

"Foram os gêmeos" disse Harry de repente "eles esconderam uma câmera no seu quarto, ela estava escondida perto da..."

"Lâmpada, eu vi no dia." Draco cortou com frieza "Eu só vim aqui para pegar esse filme" um sorriso de deboche se formou nos lábios angelicais dele, não que Harry realmente conseguisse vê-lo "Ou você realmente cogitou a idéia de que eu retornaria a viver _com você_?"

Harry não no final não precisou ver. Seu rosto tinha tomado uma expressão rígida, mas ainda sim conseguira a suavizar o suficiente para rir de um jeito maroto para Draco. "Sim, imaginei. Mas as condições eram bem diferentes." Harry não continuou. O que irritou Draco. Zabini sabia tanto quanto ele que o loiro odiava coisas incompletas... Mesmo que isso incitasse que ao completá-las não lhe correspondesse o melhor resultado.

"E quais eram?" Draco não resistiu. Blaise virou os olhos e deu as costas novamente.

Antes de responder Harry se agachou para procurar pelos óculos e só se levantou de novo quando os encontrou "Você estaria vestindo menos roupas e estaria sendo pressionado contra a parede enquanto implorava em descontrole para que eu te fodesse _mais fundo, mais forte e mais rápido_." Um sorriso travesso brilhou em seu rosto

A mente de Draco era sua pior traidora. Não que ela não fosse digna de confiança, várias vezes ele dependera dela e tinha se safado muito bem de seus problemas. Enquanto outras vezes, como esta agora, sua imaginação fazia seu coração palpitar, descargas elétricas passarem por sua coluna e seu rosto corar. Ele não conseguiu não morder o lábio inferior pensando na probabilidade daquilo... Como ele poderia estar REALMENTE pensando naquilo?

"A conversa pare estar muito excitante, mas... Draco, se você faltar mais um dia o Slughorn te esfaqueia e creio que Snape não é tão tolerante com seus alunos."

Draco estranhou o nome de seu padrinho adicionado recentemente na conversa e tentou relembrar algo que talvez tivesse perdido, mas nada o veio. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos sintonizando seus pensamentos ao propósito do que o levou até ali "A gravação"

Harry não disse nada, só passou por eles ainda irritado. Subiu as escadas e pouco tempo depois desceu com um CD de um tamanho que dava perfeitamente no interior da palma de sua mão. Esticou o objeto para Zabini que segurou e chamou Draco com a outra mão.

Zabini foi o primeiro a sair, mas Draco segurou a porta por um tempo ainda de costas para Potter que o encarava nada feliz, até perceber a demora na ação de Malfoy e sentir o fantasma da esperança tomar conta de parte de seu estomago. Draco virou o rosto e retribuiu o olhar de Potter. Os olhos de mercúrio não expressavam raiva ou repúdio, estavam procurando alguma coisa nos olhos do outro e quando essa coisa não veio, Malfoy nem tentou reprimir o discreto sorriso triste que partiu o coração de Harry quando esse se foi.

A porta estava fechada mais uma vez, como se tivessem batido duas vezes em sua cara. A esperança foi tomada pela tristeza e o espaço do seu estomago foi transformado numa súbita fome. De repente seu estomago estava em pânico, em estado de emergência. Várias idéias de pratos deliciosos passaram por sua cabeça e então, dar à Snape um motivo para reclamar de seus estudos pareceu algo tão pequeno que quase não tinha existência.

..._Não tinha existência _repetiu Harry mentalmente.

Em sua lista foi posta: Costela de Porco, Gratinado de Atum, Risoto de tomate seco, Ah... Um Hambúrguer com bacon e cheddar... Macarrão quatro queijos, Lasanha à bolonhesa, Yakisoba, Hot Filadélfia, TEMAKI! ... E não foi o suficiente para acalmar o monstro de seu estomago. Finalmente ele foi para a aula acompanhado por dois sacos de pipoca sabor queijo e um copão de dois litros do _refrigerante_ que ele tinha comprado em Hogsmeade, conhecido pelo nome de "cerveja amanteigada".

Snape, como esperado, após de um longo comentário sobre como as pessoas descompromissadas não merecem estar entre os alunos que cumprem seu horário continuou com seu esquema de ignorar a presença de Potter. O resto da turma já dava atenção demais a ele e aquele dia não seria diferente. Harry sentou-se ao lado de Hermione, dividindo a mesa entre coisas comestíveis e anotações sobre a aula. Snape fazia uma expressão de puro nojo, mas Harry nem sequer notava. Ele anotava cada palavra que achava importante com sua mão esquerda e travava uma luta com a asa de frango na outra mão.

Apesar de estar tão concentrada quanto Harry, Hermione pareceu um pouco assustada com a quantidade de comida que parecia se multiplicar em cima da mesa. Aquela mochila não tinha fundo?

Ela acabava de escrever seu resumo sobre hepatite com uma letra caprichada "Pensei que era destro"

"Ambidestro" a asa de frango foi substituída por um pacote de batata frita "mas uso mais a direita mesmo, por isso as pessoas não notam."

Levantou os olhos de seu papel e observou o outro escrever rapidamente outras informações "Soube que Draco Malfoy recebeu alta do hospital e que ele deu uma passada na sua casa"

"É" a total falta de significância que ele dera ao fato deixou a garota ainda mais curiosa "Ele passou lá"

"E...?"

Harry parou de escrever e retribuiu o olhar de Hermione, indiferente "Isso deveria ser algo importante?"

"Você já deve ter comido o suficiente para alimentar toda a população do norte da China e você realmente acha que isso é um comportamento normal?"

Harry sorriu apassivador "Eu gosto de comer Hermione, me faz feliz."

"E o que te magoou tanto para fazê-lo querer comer que nem um cavalo?" Hermione encolheu um pouco a cabeça ao notar que Snape tinha percebido sua conversa.

Uma boa bronca de que ele não precisava realmente dizer tudo o que acontecia na sua vida pessoal cruzou sua mente. Se ele realmente dessa uma bronca nela, estaria dando importância demais para um fato tão irrelevante... Harry então deu um risinho baixo e se escorregou o quadril pela cadeira "Eu preciso estar triste para comer? Hermione, você está se preocupando demais"

"Se falar mais uma palavra, Sra. Granger, vou pedir encarecidamente que saia da sala de aula e leve seu amiguinho Potter junto. Poderão conversar melhor assim." Snape estava de costas para eles, escrevendo algo no quadro branco.

Eles se ajeitaram e voltaram a prestar atenção na aula retomando suas anotações e continuaram assim por longos minutos quando Harry notou um papel dobrado vindo do caderno de Hermione sobre sua mesa.

_Conte-me o que aconteceu então, se não é importante_

Potter repassou a cena em sua mente e escreveu detalhadamente na pequena folha pautada o que ocorrera. Ao longo que as palavras eram escritas ele sentia uma leveza maior sobre as costas, o motivando a escrever até a ultima letra do que lembrava. Diferente de Potter que conseguiu prestar atenção, escrever um testamente e ainda comer ao mesmo tempo, Hermione levou mais tempo para associar os fatos.

A aula foi longa o suficiente para a menina conseguir ler o bilhete concentrada o suficiente para entendê-lo e assim que eles passaram pela porta do prédio para encontrarem-se com Ron, Hermione começou com seu discurso, mas Harry não estava levando a sério dando risinhos no fundo.

"E qual é o problema?" Riu Harry com as mãos no bolso da calça "Isso é tão normal"

"Não, eu nunca cozinhei só usando a roupa de baixo se você quer saber" Ela enrolava o cabelo num coque prendendo-o com seu lápis "O que te levou a isso, aliás?"

"O pijama já estava para lavar a semanas, decidi juntar toda a roupa suja e colocar na máquina. Inclusive a que eu estava usando, depois fiquei com preguiça para pegar outra" ele deu os ombros displicente "Draco chegou enquanto eu preparava o café da manhã"

"Então você foi atacado por uma chuva de ovos crus?" perguntou Hermione tentando ser irônica.

Harry levantou a mão como se fizesse um juramento, parando de andar "Juro que foi exatamente isso que aconteceu" a mesma mão passou por trás da cabeça de Hermione puxando-a para perto e ele depositou um beijo em sua testa "Está tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar mais comigo"

Quando eles voltaram a mover seus pés, Harry logo identificou a cabeça ruiva não muito longe deles, encarando-os. Ele aumentou a velocidade, puxando Hermione pela mão e se aproximando de Ron em menos tempo. O moreno mal percebeu que ainda segurava a mão de sua amiga e o leve tom rosado nas bochechas de seu outro amigo.

"Então, vamos comer? Estou morrendo de fome" Hermione olhou incrédula para Harry e Ron fechou a cara, do nada "Se não se importarem, prefiro comer no refeitório mesmo, é mais rápido" Ele sorriu para Hermione "Vocês não se importam, né?"

A garota piscou algumas vezes e logo deu os ombros, Ron cruzou os braços e deu os ombros também. O vermelho de seu rosto se acentuou, mas Harry estava tapado demais para enxergar e continuou a puxar Hermione pela mão enquanto andavam.

"Eu vou... me encontrar com alguém" disse Ron com uma leve frieza na voz e Harry parou para observá-lo.

"Ah, tudo bem, Eu e Mione vamos comer com o resto do pessoal. Vejo você no treino então" Harry abriu um lindo sorriso.

"Até" Ron deu as costas e fez o caminho contrário ao deles.

Na hora do almoço Hermione já tinha se acostumado com a montanha de comida que Harry fizera, mas Neville ainda o encarava boquiaberto. O moreno literalmente pediu tudo que tinha no cardápio do dia, não fazendo pausa nenhuma entre os pratos. No final, lá estava ele de novo, segurando sua quentinha voltando para o prédio de medicina com Hermione.

Snape finalmente se deu conta da quantidade de comida de Harry carregava assim como o resto do mundo, mas não deixou isso o privar de seus pensamentos. O professor aplicou um teste surpresa da matéria que ele tinha explicado no tempo anterior, aborrecendo a maioria dos alunos. O tempo da prova tomou praticamente todo o horário de aula, deixando os estudantes exaustos demais para reclamarem depois, sobre o fato.

Harry inconscientemente arrastou Hermione junto com ele para o ginásio. Assim que avistaram Ron perceberam que este parecia muito ocupado, se enroscando com uma garota como uma serpente. Hermione expressou uma cara de repulsa e engoliu seco, Harry ou não tinha notado ou não dava a mínima para o que estava acontecendo. Deu outro beijo na testa de Hermione e se despediu da amiga, andando para o vestiário. Logo atrás dele veio Ron.

O vestiário estava cheio. O time da Sonserina tinha acabado com seu treino e agora tomavam banho e se trocavam. Harry e Ron logo se apossaram dos armários desocupados e começaram a colocar o uniforme. Um cheiro familiar passou pelo seu nariz, mas ele não ligou. Um cabelo loiro claríssimo de uma lembrança distante passou perto dele, mas ele nem percebeu. Um par de olhos prata o observava por trás do ombro, mas ele sequer se mexeu.

..._Como se fosse irreal_.

"Ei, quando você e... Bem, nós somos amigos há muito tempo e... você não me disse que..." Harry olhou para o amigo ao seu lado, finalmente notando o quão vermelho o Weasley mais novo estava.

"... Você quer traduzir?" Harry levantou uma sobrancelha formando um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

"Quando você... Hermione..." as palavras murcharam quando o ruivo proferiu a ultima sílaba daquele nome.

Harry afinou os olhos tentando entender o que estava lhe sendo perguntando. O que Ron poderia estar perguntando? Eram amigos de longa data? Certo, nada de errado nisso. Hermione? Sim, ela também era uma grande amiga dele. Dizer? O que ele poderia não ter dito ao... Ah, dizer... É, ultimamente ele tem compartilhado muito mais coisas com a menina do que com ele.

"Ah... Pensei que você não se importaria" Harry deu os ombros "Eu tenho ficado mais tempo com ela e sabe... nós sempre fomos mais próximos nesse sentido"

Harry viu refletido nos olhos de Ron uma angústia estranha. Ele não fazia idéia de que não contar sobre os acontecimentos "Draconianos" feririam tanto os sentimentos do amigo. Sentiu-se mal por um minuto quando o ruivo desviou o olhar, mas não teve tempo o suficiente para pensar quando ouviu Wood gritando com os outros jogadores reclamando do tempo que eles perdiam se trocando.

O treino em si, não foi um total desastre. Potter jogava perfeitamente bem como qualquer outro dia, mas Ron estava claramente abatido com alguma coisa, o que retardou seu desempenho. Harry mal teve chance de conversar com o amigo depois, já que este estava novamente se enroscando com a mesma garota de antes enquanto o moreno trocava de roupa. _Lali Brown_... Ou alguma coisa do gênero. Assim que saiu do vestiário, uma figura loira de cachos longos apareceu sorridente à sua frente, impedindo sua passagem.

"...Ahm... Sim?" Harry reconhecia de alguma forma aquela garota, já tinha a visto algumas vezes... Seu rosto doeu e ele teve a pequena idéia de que já tinha sido agredido pela garota.

Ela estendeu um envelope dourado para ele ainda o observando com seus olhinhos brincalhões. Sem dar uma palavra sequer ela sorriu e girou os pés, rodopiando graciosamente para se por na frente de outra pessoa e repetir o que tinha feito. Harry abriu o compartimento e leu um pouco curioso.

_O Natal está bem próximo e logo os exames finais desse ciclo estarão sendo executados. Para comemorar o final dos exames, o Grêmio organizará um Baile Natalino após a apresentação do Clube de Teatro. O evento será feito no Salão Principal, requer o comparecimento em pares e Traje Fino completo. _

_Gratos pela sua participação, Grêmio._

_Mas já?_ Ele pensou. Assim que levantou os olhos do papel viu Hermione sentada com uma cara fechada, num espaço da arquibancada. Ele vestiu seu melhor sorriso e foi até Hermione. Imediatamente Ron virou-se para vê-los, quase os desafiando.

"Então Hermione, já tem par para o baile?"

Ela deu um suspiro derrotado e esticou a mão para Harry "Não, mas se você vai me convidar, eu ficaria muito feliz com isso" a voz dela tinha saído mais alta que o normal e ainda mais clara.

"Então seremos ambos felizes" ele segurou a mão dela e ajudou-a a se levantar. Se virou e ficou parado por algum tempo. Ron estava púrpura e sua boca trincada, porém não foi só isso que ele viu.

Não muito distante, com o mesmo cheiro, o mesmo cabelo e os mesmos olhos, a imagem encantada de um príncipe o observava. Harry fechou os olhos, concentrado. _Era tudo uma ilusão_ ele se lembrava, _A existência de Draco Malfoy era tudo uma ilusão. _Harry sorriu de um jeito amistoso para Malfoy, sem ódio, sem tristeza ou carinho. Com um olhar vago, como se só ele pudesse ver sua figura.

_Contos de fadas deveriam acontecer só em livro_, e ele teria que seguir em frente, nem que se tivesse que se enganar por isso.

* * *

**N/A: **Como eu avisei, estou de volta pessoal. Quando postei esse capítulo ontem tive que correr demais e acabou não dando tempo para colocar as notas.

_Pequenas observações desse capítulo_:

Eu tirei o _Caramel Machiatto _da fic JSJ, como uma pequena homenagem. Estou com saudade dela, as vezes eu passo lá só para reler e isso é um pedido para a Dora tentar continuar a fic... Estou sentindo falta dela, queria tanto ler mais.

De acordo com o tempo, já que Draco ficou no hospital durante cinco semanas (é a recuperação dele depende tanto do humor que os médicos ficam meio inseguros se podem liberá-lo ou não) o Halloween já tinha passado e Harry já estava estudando há tempos com Hermione. Pelo 'fracasso' do dia das bruxas, o Grêmio resolveu fazer esse baile Natalino antes do recesso.

Em relação à musica desse capítulo, escolhi Tainted Love... mas quem canta é muito vago... com a versão escrito "boy" é do MARILYN MANSON enquanto a versão escrito "girl" é das PUSSYCAT DOLLS. Eu não me importo realmente com quem canta nesse caso, só achei a letra coerente com o capítulo.

A tradução é esta:

_"Uma vez corri pra você, Agora eu corro de você... Este amor irreal que você me deu, Eu te dei tudo que um garoto poderia te dar. Seguro minhas lágrimas e isto não é viver! Oh... Amor irreal  
Amor irreal_

_Não me toque, por favor! Não consigo resistir ao modo que provoca... Eu te amo, apesar de você me machucar tanto, mas, vou fazer minha mala e ir embora!  
Amor irreal, amor irreal_

Amor irreal"

Nossa! Eu fiquei pasma, o capítulo anterior bateu o Record de reviews... Cara, eu fiquei em estado de choque. Super emocionada com o carinho de todas vocês! Vou respondê-las agora.

**Marcia:** Ah, tudo bem, fique tranqüila, eu fiquei muito feliz que tenha comentado no anterior, hehe. É... finalmente eles se beijaram, milagre né? Hahahaha será que estou corrompendo você? Meus amigos vivem tirando sarro disso, falam que sou um péssimo exemplo de pessoa, hehe. O Draco é além de uma princesa, ele é uma diva. Super diva. Obrigada (novamente) por acompanhar e pela maravilhosa review! Até eu gostaria desse médico para mim, cara, eu ficaria doente toda hora. Beijos!

**Dora:** Ah! Valeu pelo toque, vou ver se arrumo isso, foi um dos capítulos que eu não reli também, mas notei quando você me disse, isso realmente ajuda muito. Eu só não notei direito o lance das onomatopéias, mas tudo bem, vou ver se não me distraio tanto na próxima vez, obrigada pela review, cara... você realmente parou com a JSJ? Ç.Ç

**Nicky:** Ihhhh ninguém entendeu e era esse o intuito (é... eu consigo acertar de vez em quanto). Estou sendo muito sincera... eu li e reli diversas vezes a cena de que eles estão se agarrando, fiquei um pouco orgulhosa e quase me senti como leitora também querendo ler mais... hehe tive várias péssimas experiências com lemons por não saber explicar direito...é aquela coisa, com o tempo a gente aprende.

**Angelina:** Ah sim, eles terão muitas outras oportunidades. Fique avisada. Porém a fic é meio longa, não prometo que eles ficarão juntos tão cedo, principalmente depois dessa conduta que Harry tomou, de simplesmente negar a existência de Draco. É um pouco triste agora, mas vai melhorar depois, acredite! Não foi o Ron, ele estava com a Hermione no teatro, os gêmeos que fizeram isso dessa vez, eles são os "demoniozinhos" lembra? Hehe... No final, (e como sempre) Hermione estava certa sobre "limites".

**Nanda:** Pff o Draco tem muito mais do que o dedo nele sobre o Haz fazer medicina, ele tem o corpo todo! O Blaise apareceu mais, ficou feliz? Ele terá uma grande participação daqui para frente, pensei numa cena muito fofa, mas vou guardar como surpresa, para dar mais impacto. Eu normalmente atualizo no final de semana, ou sexta, ou sábado ou domingo... É que na minha cabeça a história muda muito de segunda à sexta e só nesses últimos dias que as melhores idéias foram listadas e eu consigo fazer um capítulo diferente. Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Mah:** Draco é muito mais malvado do que eu, por isso tem que fazer jus a fama. A frase do 'Ron' era para ser confusa mesmo, mas espero ter esclarecido nesse capítulo. O ruivo estava com a Hermione no teatro, mas ninguém falou nada sobre os gêmeos... He. Tentei colocar mais o raciocínio do Draco nesse capítulo, com todas aquelas manias e fetiches, ai ai... Amo o Draquenho, é tão divertido escrever com ele.

**Jad':** No começo o Haz não ia fazer medicina e eu achei um pecado não colocá-lo como aluno do Snape, no final acabou por encaixar tão bem que preferi desse jeito. Que bom que tenha gostado da fic! Vou postar o mais rápido que eu puder. Beijos!

**Srta Potter Malfoy:** Ainda deixei muitas coisas do loiro mais amado do mundo escondidas, mas também revelei algumas outras. Estou morrendo de pressa para escrever um capítulo inteiro do Draco, mas preciso resolver outras coisas antes. Eu sou meio perfeccionista, não sei... Dou importância demais para os beijos. Ah! A photograph encaixou legal, né? Eu estava meio apressada na hora, o capítulo já tava escrito e eu corria pelo itunes procurando uma música que tinha algo relacionado. Ainda bem que deu certo. Beijos!

**NeeBear:** *encabulada* ah... valeu... eu ... agradeço muito pelos elogios n_____n. Eu tenho exatamente o mesmo sentimento incontrolável de abraçar o draquenho quando vejo o tomzinho pequenininho atuando em HP 1 – a pedra filosofal. Foi os gêmeos que ligaram, a parte mais suja eu acho é que eles estava assistindo por uma conexão sem fio e a outra parte da filmagem ainda está com eles. O Harry já é ótimo em tudo, então deixa ele ser mais útil e ajudar quem precisa... O Draco precisa muuuuuuito (*risada malvada*). Esse começo é meio assim mesmo, conforme o tempo passa eles vão amadurecendo... E isso vira um "passado de dois novatos" que ainda vai atormentar eles bastante. Eu desenho, mas não ando muito contente com os meus desenhos. Fico com vergonha de desenhar coisas assim, mas talvez... quem sabe? Obrigada pelos elogios, pela review e por estar gostando! Fique tranqüila, o que é importante é que está te agrandando. Beijos, Aiki.

**Eyre:** O problema do Draco ainda é uma incógnita, o que foi revelado é que tem muito entrosamento com o emocional dele. Das meninas que amam o Draco, acho que a Pans é a que mais ama ele, ela realmente se preocupa com ele. Porém tem uma longa distancia de conhecimento em relação a Zabini e o jeito que Blaise ama Draco é um pouco diferente de Pans. Os gêmeos ligaram, hehe "monstrinhos!". Ah! Obrigada pela review! Fiquei mesmo contente! Beijos!

**Star:** Entenda, a culpa não foi do Haz... Os gêmeos que mexeram os pauzinhos, entende? Eu sou meio cruel demais com o Potter, ele parece sofrer demais na minhas mãos Ç.Ç Ahhhnnn O baby simba é a coisa mais totosa que eu tinha imaginado... w Acho que pro Dray Dray ainda é um pouco humilhante. Assim que aperfeiçoarem o clone humano vou mandar fazer uns dez clones desse médico u-u. Sirem está ficando cada vez mais próximo, fique tranqüila. Hahaha eu meio que não me importo de me proteger da chuva se meu guarda-chuva quebrar, eu vou ficar molhada do mesmo jeito, então tanto faz. Obrigada pela review! Beijos!

**Fabiana:** Eu sou meio contra aquela coisa de fatos mal explicados, que não tem motivo certo... mas nem sei mesmo se consigo explicar tudo o que desejava. Snape nesse capítulo é só para mostrar que ele está ali, mas ele vai aparecer mais e ter uma relevância maior na história. O que mais leva a sério quando mexem com Draco é o Blaise mesmo e ele não perdoa tão facilmente, só finge (e finge muito bem). Beijos!

**Lady Thai**: Classificar o Harry como bom ou ruim para o Draco é difícil, ele ao mesmo tempo que ajuda acaba destruindo também, mas isso vai mudar. Malfoy estava muito afetado nesse tempo, frágil demais, ao se mancar disso ele vai voltar com a potência máxima. Um Malfoy nunca admite fraqueza u-u. A fic é longa, mas fique tranqüila, as vezes passa rápido demais outras muito divagar, é que durante o tempo de faculdade é melhor relatar só o mais importante para fazer sentindo numa narrativa hehe. Postarei no próximo fim de semana, sem falta. Beijos.

**Sky:** ah! Tudo bem, aguardo então seu comentário para escrever. Beijos n.n

**Nana:** É mais fácil para mim, partindo do pressuposto que eu definitivamente não sou a J.K. escrever histórias que abrangem a vida não-bruxa. Quando eu me sentir a vontade o suficiente com esse outro mundo eu talvez escreva uma outra fic, mas primeiro vamos acabar com essa (que está longe de terminar) espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo também!

**Rafael:** Mais um novo leitor! Gente estou começando a fica boba com isso. Eu sou meio viajada nas idéias, sabe? Por isso que só escrevo no fim de semana, além de falta de tempo, é melhor porque assim as idéias já mudaram muito durante esses cinco dias e eu consigo classificar as melhores para colocar aqui e fugir um pouco do usual... Obrigada por achar criativa, eu tenho extrema aversão com clichê, sei lá, perde a graça e eu gosto de surpreender as pessoas... Mas na opção do Ron eu não tive muita escolha, quando comecei a escrever eu sinceramente não tinha tanta facilidade com o ruivo, mas acredite, ainda vai rolar muita coisa para suturar esse erro. Saber o que vai acontecer é tão chato... Prometo surpreendê-lo com o ruivinho. A universidade é ENORME. SUPER ENORME. Mas só abriga as casas, os prédios das aulas, o teatro e o refeitório. Por isso tem Hogsmeade do lado que é muito maior do que a original também, tem supermercado e tudo mais, por isso os alunos tem cozinha completa nas residências. O lance do Draco ainda vai ser explicado, mas entenda, ele ficou pensando durante muito tempo sobre o que tinha acontecido na bancada antes e não parece direito ainda, mas o Draco pensa... pensa DEMAIS. Nesse capítulo ele ficou meio desligado exatamente por estar pensando algo que vou revelar mais tarde, hehe. Obrigada pela review, pela recomendação e por ADORAR A FIC! Eu fico tão feliz quando as pessoas dizem isso, muito obrigada mesmo! Beijos!

Sim pessoinhas do meu coração, fiquei muito feliz mesmo com as 16 reviews que vocês me deram no post passado e acho que isso me deixa ansiosa. Será que esse capítulo agradou vocês como o passado? Fico com meu estomago revirando de ansiedade.

Obrigada todos, estou muito, muito contente!

Beijos, amo todos vocês! *festa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores!!*

Aiki.


	8. Cena 7 De toi à moi

**Enjoy the Show – Primeiro Ato**

**Cena 7 – ****De Toi à Moi**

De toi à moi, il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas, tant elles se confondent,tant elle sont profondes et légères à la fois! De toi à moi, il y a, je crois, des mots qui n'osent pas, des mots qui n'osent plus... C'est nos amours déçus sans le savoir

_De toi à moi_ ...

* * *

Novembro foi se arrastando aos poucos, levando com ele todas as folhas amareladas das arvores, fazendo-as gravetos gigantes escurecidos. A brisa fria de inverno já era freqüente assim como a proximidade do ultimo mês do ano. Abrindo a temporada dos chocolates quentes e da falsa esperança de um recesso calmo e relaxante, onde os alunos reencontrariam seus pais e fingiriam que nunca desejaram sair de casa. Pelo menos até perceberem o quanto o feriado mais concorrido do mundo ter se tornado ainda mais capitalista do que no ano passado e que nunca foi tão bom poder deixar a louça para lavar pro dia seguinte sem ninguém reclamar disso.

Uma noticia, porém, ajudou a diminuir a excitação dos pequenos gnomos de natal, perdão, alunos; e acabou elevando o Natal a outro patamar na busca da 'oferta e da procura'. Naquele ano, para a infelicidade dos cidadãos e para a fartura dos produtores de algodão e material para enfeite, todos teriam que se contentar com um Natal sem neve.

Algumas pessoas, porém, nunca perdem o espírito natalino.

"Então...? O que teremos para o almoço hoje, cérebro?"

A figura extremamente feliz e sorridente de Harry Potter tinha acabado de aterrisar sobre a mesa do refeitório, o garoto parecia tão feliz que Hermione podia jurar que via um brilho mágico em volta dele. Harry estava tão terrivelmente alegre quanto Rony estava irritado com alguma coisa que o mesmo não tinha deixado claro por que.

Os mínimos segundos que os dois meninos ficaram juntos, fizeram Rony amarrar a cara e se encolher para o pequeno espaço longe do amigo, abocanhar os últimos resquícios de sua refeição e se levantar murmurando um 'vejo vocês mais tarde' sem olhar para a cara de Potter. Não que o moreno realmente fosse notar, definitivamente ele não notaria. Harry estava tão tapado que se dissessem para ele que iria chover ônibus incandescentes do céu, ele só iria sorrir sonsamente e dizer algo como: 'oh! Não posso esquecer meu guarda-chuva então!'

Hermione jogou a cabeça para trás inspirando o ar de forma drástica e ao voltar com sua cabeça para lugar, encarou o amigo piscando lentamente os cílios "Harry... Eu sei que você quer nos mostrar que está tudo bem com você estando feliz o tempo todo, mas isso só me preocupa mais por causa dessa sua teimosia de nos mostrar isso!"

Potter, que tinha começado uma guerra de dedões com ele mesmo, levou um susto quando a colega acertou-lhe o joelho com um chute por debaixo da mesa. "Sabia que como médica o seu dever é tratar das pessoas e não machucá-las?" Harry massageava o joelho não se preocupando em esconder a leve irritação de sua voz "Eu estou bem, e vou responder a mesma coisa quantas vezes forem necessárias para entrarem na sua cabeça. Você deveria se preocupar mais com o Ron... ELE não parece bem."

Hermione se encolheu para a surpresa de Harry e o jeito que tinha cruzado os braços mais parecia uma tentativa de se abraçar. Ela virou o rosto fazendo a boca se transformar em só uma fina linha, como se ela tivesse se impedindo de falar algo. Harry também virou o rosto não conseguindo encarar o que tinha provocado, era um sentimento horrível de impotência que tomava conta dele. Potter nunca se considerou bom em relacionamentos - apesar de sua perfeição em tudo - e uma coisa que o fazia sentir-se ainda pior era choro de mulher. Para a maioria das pessoas era fácil, era só ficar ali, falando as palavras certas e dando um afago se fosse preciso. Porém, as palavras certas se embaralhavam em sua cabeça fazendo que todas se misturassem e no final a garota só chorava mais. Hermione não estava chorando pelo menos, mas não parecia muito longe disso também.

"Eu... O Ron... ele... sabe se cuidar, não é?" Harry tentou um sorriso, mas achou que Hermione também percebeu seu desespero "Ah!" ele fingiu surpresa e a garota olhou para ele esperançosa "Não precisa se preocupar, Mione, o Ron tem uma namorada agora... Ela cuida dele... É... Lula Brown... alguma coisa assim."

Harry que tinha fechado os olhos enquanto pensava em algo não os abriu rápido o suficiente para ver o rosto sem vida de Hermione, mas só depois que a garota já tinha se levantado e deixando o refeitório às pressas. Derrotado por sua inteligência insuficiente em relacionamentos escorregou o quadril para a ponta da cadeira e cobriu os cabelos com o capuz de seu casaco vermelho e branco, numa tentativa de se esconder ali no seu mundinho.

"Senhor Potter? Posso ter o agrado de sua atenção, por favor?" a voz de tilintar de pequenos sinos surpreendeu-o, fazendo-o acordar de um sonho que sequer percebera ter tido "Oh, perdão, acho que acordei você. Lugar engraçado para dormir, Senhor Potter."

Harry virou a cabeça, meio desnorteado e finalmente colocou a figura feminina que lhe era um pouco familiar, em sua visão. "Ah! Você é a menina dos convites!" Ele sorriu para ela educado, ao reconhecer a garota dos cabelos cacheados loiros que lhe entregara o convite para o baile natalino.

Com a sua recém tapadice adquirida, Harry nem notou a ira passageira sobre aquele rosto angelical. A garota jogou uma mexa do cabelo para trás e sorriu para ele, como se tramasse alguma coisa "Eu gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta, senhor Potter." Ela se inclinou para ele, fazendo-o aspirar um pouco do seu perfume "Já que as coisas entre você e sua namorada não parecem boas, você se importaria de me acompanhar no baile? Posso lhe ensinar alguns passos de dança..." a respiração dela era mais audível conforme se aproximava dele, fazendo-o desconectar-se por alguns segundos do mundo "... se você quiser"

A menina dos cartões estava a poucos centímetros do rosto de Harry, mas alguma coisa o fez enrijecer seus ombros e uma ruga se formar entre as suas sobrancelhas, afastando-a imediatamente. "O que você disse?"

"Que eu... posso lhe ensinar alguns passos"

Ele balançou a cabeça sentindo finalmente seu cérebro raciocinar alguma coisa que tinha passado despercebido "Não, não, antes disso."

A garota desgostosa cruzou os braços e afinou os olhos. "Para você me levar no baile"

Harry apertou a ponte do nariz ainda concentrado "não! ANTES disso."

"Você brigou com a sua namorada"

Então parou. Harry repassou a frase mentalmente. Tinha alguma coisa muito estranha naquela junção de palavras que não estava expressando o sentido correto. Levou trinta segundos para a palavra 'namorada' destacar-se em sua mente, com letras neon e setas piscando para ela.

"Você disse 'namorada'" ele começou, tentando parecer o mais relaxado o possível "... Posso então, lhe fazer uma pergunta, senhorita entregadora de cartões?" Ela rolou os olhos, mas depois meneou a cabeça. "Você poderia me dizer que namorada é essa?"

A garota cobriu a boca com a mão de unhas perfeitamente, num gesto de falsa surpresa. "Oh! Perdão, não sabia que você já tinha chegado à fase de negação... Desculpe, mas você tem razão, ela sequer pode ser considerada do sexo feminino! Que mulherzinha sem potencial..."

Ela negou com a cabeça e Harry se levantou irritado, mas tentando manter o sorriso. "De quem você está falando, querida?"

Os olhos verdes meio amarelados da garota se abriram surpresos, com a figura assustadora de Potter à sua frente. Com o falso sorriso e os olhos borbulhando em raiva, de um rosto perfeito Harry foi para o rosto de um psicopata. Ela deu dois passos para trás ao perceber que o garoto era alguns centímetros mais alto que ela e que ele poderia parti-la em duas se quisesse.

"Hermione Granger... sua... na... ex-namorada"

O sorriso se desfez e ele sentiu as engrenagens funcionando normalmente outra vez. Ele perguntou numa voz robótica: "Porque ela seria a minha namorada?"

"Porque vocês estão sempre juntos? Abraçados, de mãos dadas... Fazem o mesmo curso, você sempre a beija na testa... Parvati disse que já viu vocês dois aos amassos na enfermaria e..." a voz dela extinguiu-se quando o som de um tapa ecoou muito perto de seus ouvidos, Harry tinha batido na própria testa e começava uma lista de xingamentos sobre ele mesmo. "Está tudo bem?"

"Diga a essa Parvati que eu nunca toquei Hermione, diga a ela... diga a todo mundo... Nós nunca fomos nem seremos namorados... Nós só temos uma relação muito unida... mas é como se fossemos irmãos, chega a ser nojento pensar nessa... erm... possibilidade"

Uma felicidade de uma fofoca nova se espalhou pelo rosto da garota de repente "Então isso significa que... você e o Weasley nunca lutaram pelo amor daquela trouxa? Nossa! Que grande mentirosa a Lilá é!"

"Quem?"

"Lilá Brown, a garota que está namorado o Weasley agora. Pensei que você a conhecia... Foi ela que começou a espalhar o boato que vocês dois estavam juntos... Ron parecia que gostava dessa tal de Hermione" A garota que tinha fechado os olhos enquanto negava com a cabeça, ao abri-los se surpreendeu ao ser deixada ali sozinha "... Senhor Potter?"

Seu coração martelava em seu peito enquanto ele corria entre as pessoas, apressado. Rony gostava de Hermione, era tão óbvio que chegava a ser idiotice não ter notado antes. Tudo se encaixava e como sempre, ele era o último a entender isso. A raiva de Rony, a tristeza de Mione ao ouvi-lo falar de Lilá... Da ultima vez que algo assim tinha acontecido, foi quando ele descobriu que seu prínc-!

O corpo de Harry parou de se mexer tão abruptamente que não deu tempo dele recuperar o equilíbrio. Foi tudo tão de repente, como se seus músculos tivessem atrofiado e seu corpo parasse de responder, tudo isso perto demais da escada e ele não conseguiu evitar rolar até bater de costas no ultimo degrau. Duas pessoas gritaram, e logo uma montanha de gente fez uma roda em volta dele. Somente quando Slughorn ajudou-o a se levantar que ele percebeu que sua visão estava muito embaçada.

"Garoto, ei, Potter! Você está bem?!" O professor do primeiro ano de administração tinha as mãos trêmulas dando apoio para as costas de Harry "Quantos dedos têm aqui?"

"Erm... estou certo que não é assim que se deve medicar o meu caso, Professor." Harry riu sem graça, tentando aliviar a tensão "mas se quiser saber... é um borrão 1 e um borrão 2"

"Ah! Os óculos... os..." Harry não enxergou direito o que acontecia em sua volta, viu vários borrões ao seu redor e um esticar-se para o professor e voltar como um elástico. "Ah... eu... sinto muito..." Slughorn colocou os óculos torcidos nas mãos de Harry e o garoto percebeu que talvez as lentes não fossem de muita ajuda naquele momento.

"Ah... acho que vou precisar de óculos novos" ele tentou sorrir, mas alguma coisa puxou seu braço para cima de repente e ele não precisou de óculos para reconhecer Severus Snape.

"Você precisa é de um cérebro novo, Potter. Para a enfermaria, já! você deveria ter rachado a cabeça e sangrado até morrer em vez de fazer gracinha. Tem sorte de ter sido seus óculos e não você." Snape puxava o garoto a força, não que ele tivesse muitas opções já que não conseguia distinguir as pessoas das paredes.

Ao chegar a uma sala extremamente branca que ele julgou ser a enfermaria, Harry foi lançado sobre uma das macas e ficou ali quieto, ouvindo uma discussão entre a enfermeira e Snape, e agradeceu quando ela o mandou ir embora, gritando algo como ter gente demais no recinto. Era a primeira vez que a via... Bem, ele não via nada além de borrões, então era a primeira vez que ele se encontrava com Madame Pomfrey e só pelo fato dela ter expulsado o morcegão do lugar, ele já tinha sentido uma leve simpatia por ela.

Depois de um exame em todos os lugares possivelmente afetados pela queda ela pareceu sorrir, estendeu a ele uma caixa e deu um tapinha em seu ombro. "Infelizmente não temos óculos aqui, mas pode ficar com essa reserva de lentes de contato... Têm sorte de não ter quebrado nada, a queda foi feia. Venha, deixe-me ajudá-lo a colocar"

Harry sentiu seu olho ser aberto pela senhora e uma vontade enorme de piscar enquanto alguma coisa se aproximava de sua pupila. Depois de ter colocado as duas lentes ele piscou e finalmente voltou a enxergar, era estranho não ter uma armação pendurada em seu nariz e ainda sim ver as coisas com nitidez.

"Nossa... você é um garoto muito bonito, rapaz." Afirmou a enfermeira com um risinho abafado "Deve ter uma namorada muito bonita também"

O som da palavra o fez pular da maca e sair correndo da enfermaria gritando um 'obrigado pela ajuda' sem ter certeza de ter sido ouvido. Novamente, ele estava correndo, procurando pelo paradeiro de seus amigos. Ele não sabia explicar exatamente o que acontecera mais cedo, mas tomaria cuidado dessa vez. Primeiro ele iria passar no ginásio e...

"Ei! Harry!" Neville balançava os braços não muito longe dele e corria em sua direção. Ao chegar perto do menino de óculos sem óculos, apoiou-se em seus joelhos visivelmente cansado "Como está? Está tudo bem?"

"Ah... Sim, estou. Só isso? É que estou com um pouco de pressa e-!"

"Ah, não, tenho um recado também... Tem uma família... querendo... ver você" Neville respirava com dificuldade "estão na sala de Dumbledore... eles... querem falar com você"

"Agora?"

"... Acho que... sim"

Droga. A sala do diretor era caminho completamente contrário do ginásio, ele teria que ir rápido. Quanto tempo ele poderia evitar mais a felicidade de seus dois melhores amigos? Ah... Mas era Dumbledore. Deveria ser algo sério. Harry agradeceu Neville que desabou no chão, e o moreno voltou a correr dessa vez para a direção contrária.

Antes de entrar no lugar, Harry parou na porta, inspirou e expirou profundamente. Não por ter corrido que nem um desembestado até lá e sim porque depois dali correria que nem um desembestado para o outro canto da universidade. Girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta com lentidão, querendo parecer mais apresentável pelo menos psicologicamente.

Dumbledore acenou com a cabeça e sorriu para ele. Harry depois de cumprimentar o diretor foi em direção ao casal sentado nas cadeiras em frente à mesa principal para cumprimentá-los. A senhora tinha os cabelos muito loiros, e uma beleza quase fantasiosa. Os olhos azuis estavam marejados e a ponta do nariz avermelhada, como se tivesse chorado por horas. Já o senhor tinha uma postura mais dura, não deixando de ser elegante. Os cabelos igualmente loiros quase brancos, mas o olhar penetrante de cor cinza quase prateada.

"Senhores, este é Harry Potter, o garoto o qual falamos" Dumbledore estendeu a mão para Harry apresentando-o. Os dois adultos olharam para ele e a senhora se levantou de repente, abraçando-o.

"Ah! Obrigada! Como podemos agradecer você?! É tão jovem! E bonito!" imediatamente Harry ficou constrangido, sentiu algo familiar naquelas duas pessoas. Seriam importantes e ele esqueceu? Porque eles estavam agradecendo a ele?

"Eu... tenho certeza... que não fiz nada demais senhora." Harry abraçou a moça mais sem jeito quando ouviu os pequenos soluços saindo de sua garganta. Choro de mulher. Ótimo. Porém uma coisa lhe chamou mais atenção momentaneamente foi o cheiro do cabelo dela que despertava alguma coisa em sua memória e que teimava em não ficar clara.

"Ainda é modesto" retorquiu o homem empinando de leve o nariz "de quanto estamos falando, jovem?"

"Huh?" Harry não precisou se fazer de desentendido. Ele definitivamente não entendia nada que estava acontecendo.

"Ora! Pare com isso, querido!" a senhora ralhou com o marido, mas ele só seguiu com o sorriso enquanto preenchia um cheque "Ele merece muito mais do que isso!" o rosto dela virou-se novamente para Harry e ele sentiu outra fisgada em sua memória, mas logo perdeu seu significado "Faremos uma festa, antes dos seus exames finais. Uma festa para anunciarmos o nosso casamento. Teremos cinco dias para organizar isso, viajaremos no próximo sábado e voltaremos a tempo de você fazer suas provas... O que você acha de ir conosco? Garanto que nunca vai esquecer essa viagem!"

Os olhinhos suplicantes da senhora fizeram a cabeça de Harry dar uma série de fisgadas, forçando-o a lembrar-se de alguma coisa, mas assim que ele tentava se focar nessa recordação o momento se esvaia e ele estava flutuando em um lago de memórias sem nexo. Era tudo muito familiar, ele sabia que conhecia aquelas pessoas. Porém não se lembrava de seus nomes. Impedido de raciocinar direito pelas memórias descontroladas ele concordou com a cabeça, não fazendo idéia do que tinha sido perguntado para fazer.

A mulher deu saltinhos de felicidade e o senhor se levantou, estendendo para ele um cheque gordo com alguns zeros a mais do que o normal, e Potter colocou-o no bolso. Harry não sabia o que fazer, tentou perguntar mentalmente para Dumbledore na esperança de que talvez lhe respondesse.

"Ah... obrigada..." sussurrou Harry sentindo as bochechas corarem.

"Acho que já tomamos tempo demais do senhor Potter, você não tinha que fazer... alguma outra coisa?" Dumbledore piscou para ele e Harry concordou com a cabeça. Despediu-se do casal e saiu correndo pela porta, ainda vagando sobre o que tinha acontecido na sala do diretor.

Harry nem percebeu quando passou avoado pela dupla de brutamontes acompanhando um loiro até a mesma sala.

Draco ficou três segundos em frente à porta e olhou para Crabbe e Goyle, dando sinal para eles desaparecerem. Assim que os grandalhões cruzaram o corredor Malfoy girou a maçaneta e tentou não parecer tão surpreendido ao ver Lúcio e Narcissa no mesmo lugar, na mesma hora e aparentemente sem estarem brigando.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Narcissa abraçou Draco apertadamente e ele logo se afastou "O que está fazendo mãe?!"

"Não fale com sua mãe assim, Draco." A voz cortante de Lúcio Malfoy foi suficiente para deixar o filho tenso.

"Querido, senti tantas saudades" Narcissa ajeitava a franja de Draco com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto "Nós viemos pedir permissão do diretor para levarmos você e mais dois coleguinhas para uma viagem, onde anunciaremos o nosso casamento! É por isso que estamos aqui."

"São os exames finais, mãe... Não sei se vou conseguir ir." Draco mordeu o lábio inferior, corando um pouco com os gracejos da mãe.

"Harry Potter consegue." Disse Lúcio testando o filho "E ele faz medicina"

Draco fechou a cara, odiava ser comparado aos outros. Logo empinou o nariz como o pai e deu dois passos em sua direção "E como você ficou sabendo disso, Lúcio?"

"Eu li na ficha dele, alem do mais, vou dizer uma coisa que sua mãe não disse. Ele vai conosco e se ele pode estudar lá creio que não será muito difícil para você, não é?" Lúcio sorriu e a máscara de vitória de Draco rachou numa carranca de raiva.

Draco se virou colérico para a mãe com o rosto vermelho "O QUE?!"

"Ele salvou a sua vida! Ele cuidou de você! Como pode ser tão mal agradecido?!" ela se posicionou na frente da porta impedindo o filho de passar.

"Já chega, tenho motivos demais para não ir nessa viagem. Saia da frente." As palavras escapavam entre as frestas dos dentes raivosos de Draco.

"Ele salvou a sua vida!" ela tentou abraçá-lo, mas ele logo se desvencilhou.

Como se uma faca tivesse cortado sua garganta ele virou-se para ela com ódio no olhar. "ELE NÃO SALVOU A MINHA VIDA! ELE ARRUINOU A MINHA VIDA!" Draco sentia seu rosto ferver, sua cabeça aumentar de velocidade e as lagrimas escorrerem pelo canto dos seus olhos. "EU O ODEIO!"

Lúcio se levantou e acertou o rosto do filho com a ponta da bengala de serpente que o estava apoiando. Fazendo Narcissa chiar e se agarrar no marido enquanto o filho se contorcia de dor e percebia o corte em sua bochecha e o sangue em sua boca.

"Pare com isso! Ele é seu filho!" gritava Narcissa para o marido.

"E como tal tem que aprender a se controlar. Um homem dessa idade chorando. Que humilhação." Os olhos do pai de Draco demonstravam uma extrema repulsa à imagem do filho.

"Lúcio! NÃO faça mais isso!" gritava a mãe desesperada.

"Narcissa! Ele tem que aprender! Se você parasse de contestar meus métodos ele não seria tão problemático!"

"São seus métodos que o deixaram problemático!"

Era como um flashback muito antigo sendo repassado bem na sua frente. Os dois estavam brigando exatamente como sempre brigaram. Era demais esperar por alguma melhora. Draco se ajustou e repousou as mãos sobre o ombro da mãe que parou de gritar na mesma hora.

"Estou bem, mãe. Lúcio tem razão. Eu não deveria me descontrolar." Draco abraçou a mãe que o envolveu nos seus braços e o apertou com força. "Tudo bem, eu vou nessa viagem. Não estou mais chateado com você, não estou chateado com ninguém. Só fui pego desprevenido, está bem?" um sorriso fraco dele afetou a mãe que apesar da cara de choro estava sorrindo também.

"Creio que... Não posso obrigá-lo a ficar longe de seus familiares Draco." Dumbledore sorriu paciente e levantou a mão em consentimento "Ambos tem a minha autorização para deixarem a universidade, mas espero que estejam presente na hora dos exames finais."

Narcissa agradeceu ao diretor e Lúcio concordou com a cabeça. Draco engoliu seco e pediu licença para se retirar, o sangue tinha um gosto horrível e estava começando a incomodar. Do lado de fora da sala, Draco não se surpreendeu ao ver Zabini esperando por ele, com seu sorriso irritante no rosto de um jeito muito mais convencido que o normal.

Draco sorriu ainda mais convencido "Pode fechar a cara, Blaise. Parece que você não foi convidado."

"E posso saber quem tomou o meu lugar?" perguntou o moreno que ainda sorria.

"Happy Potter. O garoto mais feliz do campus."

"Você quer dizer: o ex-garoto mais feliz do campus." Zabini riu baixo e Draco olhou para ele desafiando "Pansy ficou sabendo que ele descobriu que estava sendo traído pela namorada com o melhor amigo. Agora ele está que nem um louco correndo para cima e para baixo atrás dos dois. Até caiu da escada... Mas, seu rosto está inchando."

"É eu sei." Disse ele tampando a parte inchada "E você acredita no que a Pansy-" ele deu um sorriso malvado e Blaise fingiu não acreditar no que estava vendo "Engraçada essa menina... Essa Pansy. Ela pode ser muito útil."

Enquanto Zabini acompanhava Draco e discutia com eles as pequenas probabilidades do moreno saber do plano, Harry Potter tinha finalmente chegado a um ginásio vazio e desabado no meio da quadra. Ele teria demorado menos se não tivesse sido parado sete vezes, por sete pessoas querendo que ele ou pendurasse uma guirlanda num lugar impossível ou que ele experimentasse doze tortinhas diferentes e escolhesse a melhor delas, entre outras coisas.

Harry estava morto de cansaço, seu tórax subia e descia rapidamente enquanto pequenas gotas de suor escorriam pelo seu rosto. A quadra estava gelada e pelo menos isso era reconfortante para suas costas. Ele ficou ali até sentir-se com energia o suficiente para se sentar. Não tinha visto nenhum dos dois amigos em nenhum canto do campus até ali, o que era estranho fazendo parecer que eles estavam se escondendo dele.

Com o silêncio da quadra, Harry deixou sua cabeça pensar com mais tranqüilidade, e sem tanta urgência assim ele pôde sentir as coisas se clareando em sua mente, então finalmente sentiu-se a pessoa mais idiota do planeta. Irritado, procurou no bolso pelo celular e assim que tirou o aparelho um pedaço de papel caiu de suas mãos também. Ele digitava os números do celular de Ron enquanto avaliava o cheque que aquele homem na sala de Dumbledore lhe dera.

Quatro toques e caixa postal, então Harry tentou ligar para Hermione. Já que ele sabia que a garota demorava a atender o celular deu uma olhada nas outras informações do cheque. O homem tinha uma grafia muito bonita, aristocrática. A enorme quantidade de zeros ainda assustava e Harry tentou fazer a conta de quanto lhe custara em média suas roupas. Com certeza seria uma quantia muito pequena em relação aquela maçante do papel, antes do ultimo toque tocar e finalmente a outra linha parecer atender o moreno olhou de relance a assinatura.

_Lúcio Malfoy_.

E ele sentiu-se congelar.

"_...Harry?"_ perguntou Hermione tentando abafar uma outra voz que era claramente a de Ron.

Depois de alguns minutos e uns três 'Harry' de Hermione ele sentiu sua mandíbula descongelar e seu cérebro o forçar a responder "Ah... Estão todos... Pensando que somos namorados. Nós não somos, diga isso para o Ron."

"_... Ele já sabe, eu... falei com ele..."_

"Ah..." Harry tentou levantar os cantos dos lábios, mas estes ainda estavam congelados "Eu... vou viajar"

O moreno conseguiu ouvir o alívio de Ron do outro lado da linha e tentou novamente sorrir, mas o processo foi impedido por uma Hermione histérica _"O QUE? COMO? COM QUEM?"_

O tempo se passou lentamente enquanto Harry finalmente associava aquelas pessoas à suas lembranças e sentia descongelar tudo aquilo que tinha evitado tão bem por quase um mês. Draco tinha o cheiro da mãe, os olhos do pai... O rosto belo como o de Narcissa e o jeito elegante de Lúcio. Era tudo Malfoy. O cheiro, o toque, os gestos... tudo revivido ali foi o suficiente para quebrar tanto tempo de crença que ele poderia ignorar Draco e ficar bem com isso.

Ele não podia, não podia mais.

As coisas simplesmente o puxavam de volta.

Os cantos da boca de Harry finalmente se curvaram num sorriso e ele cochichou para a amiga da outra linha:

"Malfoy"

* * *

**N/A:** Cá estou eu devolta, mais atrasada que o normal, mas estou aqui! Voltei para responder as reviews da cena 6!

Primeiro, queria agradecer a todas as reviews que vocês pacientemente deixaram aqui desde o começo desse projeto! Nunca recebi tantas assim e fico muito emocionada com elas, por isso peço desculpas também por demorar à responde-las. De acordo com o meu novo esquema de atualizações eu não vou mais demorar, sairão junto com o cap sem mais essa protelação.

Ah! O novo esquema de atualizações que eu deixei: 15 em 15 dias, ou melhor dizendo em vez de ser todo fim de semana mudará para um fds sim outro não. Porque? Bem, eu realmente atrasei dessa vez e a idéia para esse capítulo só se formou nitidamente no ultimo instante, então eu deixei mais tempo para pensar com CALMA nas situações e acabar criando coisas ainda mais mirabolantes (se o meu cérebro cooperar). Já aviso que não fiquem tristes. Isso é só uma regra geral, mas as vezes eu fico tão impaciente para ouvir mais reviews que acabo burlando a regra, então, bem, espero que entendam. Ainda acho que a cena 8 sairá esse fim de semana, mas não tenho muita certeza. É algo realmente importante e acho que devo dar um "Tchã!" geral, se é que me entendem, então se isso não se formar até esse fds já começarei com o novo esquema, ok?

Enjoy the Show tem oficialmente mais de 2000 hits! Quase chorei de emoção! Muito obrigada àquelas pessoas que leram e continuam lendo, mesmo que não tenham deixado nenhuma review. Vocês também são importantes para mim, mas também entendo que não queiram falar nada. Não serei hipócrita e dizer que também nunca fiz isso, hehe.

Ainda estou martelando minha cabeça para descobrir qual propaganda é a que usa a musica "The Show" da Lenka que eu usei para base dessa fic, passou na T.V. uma vez, mas eu nunca mais vi de novo. =/

Ah sim! Temos 80 reviews no até agora! (contando com as que vocês deixaram nesse cap também! + 45 no ! Isso dá 125 que é uma média de 16 reviews por cap! NOSSA! Meu cérebro precisa se recuperar do impacto agora. O.O! MUITISSIMO OBRIGADA GENTE!! eu tenho 125 barrinhas de ouro... vocês são tão bonzinhos comigo! Muito obrigada (tá, vocês já devem estar de saco cheio de me ouvirem dizer 'obrigada' mas é só isso que meu cérebro computa no momento! ÇoÇ! Estou muito feliz gente, muito mesmo!)

Então vamos para as respostas das reviews da cena 6 - tainted love (irei responder as da sete somente na proxima atualização, como sempre):

**Nicky:** Ah! Você gostou? Haha, eu achei o mais fraco. Tenho que melhorar em deixar a situação principal de lado e a história dos outros personagens não ficarem chatas... Sim, sim, isso tem que ser melhorado! U.U A situação do Dray ainda é mais complicada, digamos de passagem. Não acho que ele admitiria ter ciúmes do Harry. Sobre os amassos, não quero decepcionar ninguém, mas acho que ainda não está na hora exata deles. =x Não se preocupe, vou me esforçar para deixar a fic interessante até lá... E quem sabe? As coisas já mudaram de rumo várias vezes talvez eu mude de idéia hehe. Obrigada por tudo! Beijos, Aiki!

**Fabi:** Quem sabe sim... Quem sabe não... Harry gosta de comer, mas até eu achei exagero... Hm, o que o nosso loirinho não faz psicologicamente no Pottinho é difícil de imaginar. Hahaha, espere espere... Hehe, vão ter muitas situações desconcertantes que o Dray vai passar... Ah, o Harry pode ser muito malvado quando quer. Sim, afinal ele é filho de James Potter, tem que honrar o nome! O Ron... nunca foi muito inteligente e não esperava uma "traição" logo de seu melhor amigo... O momento também não era propício mas fazer o que? Um Weasley sempre será um Weasley! ( eu gosto do Uon-Uon, mas ele perde visivelmente do Dray-Dray) Desculpe pela demora e acho que tenho outra noticia ruim, provavelmente irei adaptar à história com atualizações de 15 em 15 dias... sabe? Assim eu acho que tenho mais tempo para pensar e elaborar algo mais interessante do que em uma semana. Sinto muito ó.ò! Bem, quando eu decidir isso com certeza avisarei! Obrigada por tudo *w*!! Beijões!

**Natty:** Obrigada pela review! 8D Haha, eu imagino o Harry como aquele homem que "não se importa em andar pela casa de cueca", sabe? Quando vivem só homens com homens acho que ficar sem blusa e de um jeito bem 'a vontade' deve ser uma coisa normal. Coloquei vermelho porque... ah, o Harry combina com vermelho '0' e também porque é uma cor forte hehe (que chama atenção!). Já o Dray não acho que ele entra nesse ciclo de "homens à vontade" por isso tomou um susto tanto quanto qualquer outra pessoa ao ver o nosso Harry semi-nu na cozinha. Hehe! Percebeu que o Zabini nem deu atenção? Isso me leva a supor que talvez ele também faça isso sozinho... Haha Eu estou supondo sobre minha própria fic, meldels! Hahaha! Obrigada de novo! Beijos!! Aiki.

**Mah:** IIIIIIIIIHHHHH ainda vai rolar muita coisa nesse ninho de amor deles dois u.u (8D Hahahaha) Bem, tente entender o Draco... O Zabini tava ali e como um Malfoy puro, a sua imagem tem sempre que ser prezada. Ele só chegou à agarrar o Harry quando estavam sozinhos e quase enlouqueceu quando descobriu que alguns terceiros poderiam ter visto a cena pela gravação... A imagem é algo muito importante no mundo dos ricos, deixamos assim. Hahahah Obrigada pela review! Acho que você deve estar cansada de ouvir isso não é? xDD Beijos!

**Nanda:** Haha, Zabini ainda vai superar muitas expectativas, eu garanto (pelo menos ele sempre me surpreende na minha cabeça o.o). Eu achei o ataque do Draco engraçado, é aquelas coisas que você só faz quando REALMENTE não faz idéia do que está fazendo. A visão foi perturbadora em um sentido muito impuro para o Dray, hehe. Não estou mentindo, mas cara, eu não vi exatamente uma tatuagem nas costas do Harry enquanto imaginava porque a imagem era muito fraca na minha cabeça, mas vi alguma coisa ali. Gostei da idéia do dragão... Talvez... Ah! Não posso falar muito, foi mal xD! Harrys2Draco para sempre e bem... Novamente não posso explicar a pergunta 8D (desculpe!). Tenho uma quedinha pelo Harry tapado... Por isso morri de rir com ele na parte da Felix Felicis do filme xDD! Acredite, ele ainda irá mostrar seu diploma de tapadice profissional. O baile é uma pequena surpresinha na minha cabeça que eu prefiro não comentar, mais pela enorme vontade de falar sobre isso (sim, estou me segurando muito!) do que qualquer outro motivo nobre. Acho que essa resposta de review não foi muito clara, não pude explicar quase nada, mas, fique à vontade em dar sugestões elas serão sempre bem vindas! Beijos e Obrigada por tudo!

**Rafael:** Ah! Obrigada pela dica, mas na proposta original imaginava já o cap sete com o baile, só adicionei um no meio (que acabou sendo a cena 7 – de toí a mói) e no próximo já terá o baile. Já é meio esquematizado as coisas, não precisamente, mas eu já tenho uma idéia geral sobre tudo. Sinto muito pelo cap vago, acho que não estava muito inspirada no dia. Bem, espero que esse cap tenha respondido suas perguntas, menos pela parte dos olhos do Draco que isso só mostrarei depois. Muitíssimo obrigada pela sinceridade e pela critica, eu também achei o capitulo fraco depois de ler sua review. Isso é muito bom, me ajuda a ver os erros e no que melhorar, muito obrigada mesmo! A história ainda tem muito que rolar, alguns personagens só irão ser mencionados depois entre outras novidades que eu tendo a deixar para mais tarde. Estou tentando meu melhor aqui, obrigada por reconhecer o trabalho! Beijos, Aiki.

**Star:** O Blaise, como melhor amigo do Draquenho tem muito à o que cooperar nessa fic, ainda vai ter muito do seu dedo mágico interferindo, hehe. Já o Harry ainda vai sofrer por mais um tempinho dessa comparação com contos de fada, já que ele colocou isso na cabeça. É verdade, em comparação ao Haz, Draco sofreu, sofre e sofrerá muito mais. Porquê? Porque ele é mais propício a esses sofrimentos. Não fique assustada, eu não vou chegar a matá-lo... O.O! Ele só tem uma linha de raciocínio que o leva a esses tipos de sentimentos (e também porque o Lúcio não ajuda em nada u.u)! Quero pedir desculpas pela demora e em breve farei um comunicado sobre a nova esquematização dos capítulos daqui para frente. Espero que entenda. Beijos, Aiki! (Sim, se molhar na chuva é muuuuuuito bom!)

**Marcia:** IIIHHH, O Draquenho ainda tem muito o que falar, já que, bem, não sei se deu para entender direito, mas as informações que chegam à ele não são necessariamente as reais. O Harry gosta de comer e isso ainda será melhor abordado... Tem até uma explicação, mas não quero estragar a expectativa de ninguém. Coisas de faculdade as vezes parecem um caos para mim, algumas pessoas são maduras demais outras de menos, isso gera um pânico interno que meldels, assusta e tudo vira uma sequencia de fatos confusos, amores-relampago etc... Hehe, ainda vai existir muitos problemas entre eles dois, essa viagem talvez seja benéfica ou maléfica... Sei lá! (Isso! Boa! Nem eu sei! xD) Haha! Obrigada por tudo! Beijões!

**Angelina:** HAHAHA, acertei em cheio! Visão do Harry é simplesmente arrasadora! O reencontro deles dois vai ser catastrófico, haha. Draco vai ter sua doce e deliciosa revanche. O baile é meu projetinho maliciosos de presente para vocês, por isso tenho que trancar a minha boca já que a vontade de falar é muito grande!! Sobre Ron e Mione, as coisas não são tão perfeitas assim. Sim, não está "feito" ainda. Já falei demais aqui... é melhor eu ficar quieta 8D! Beijos! Aiki! (Obrigada pela Review)

**Malu:** YAAAAY! Obrigada 8D Valeu pelos elogios, não parece mas eu fico me remoendo muito durante a semana tentando escolher o que escrever... Tento meu melhor aqui, obrigada!! Beijos, Aiki!

**SKY:** Oh, perguntas, perguntas... Saiba que eu quero responde-las, mas eu não posso! Ah! Que droga .-.! Blaise tem seu charme, ele ainda fará coisinhas aqui importantes. Será? Será? Estou me sentindo uma inútil por não poder dizer nada, mas espero surpreendê-la mesmo assim! Me perdoa dessa vez? Adoro suas reviews, sinto pela demora na atualização! Obrigada por tudo, Beijos! (tentarei ser mais produtiva da próxima vez!)

**Kalyl: **Ah! Nossa, fiquei... Hehe n/////n obrigada! É tão bom quando se tem um trabalho reconhecido, eu fico meio boba/tapada e acabo não me diferenciando muito do Haz nessas horas! Ah, eu sei como é! Eu tenho procurado várias fics para ler mas acabo sempre nas mesmas de sempre, que eu sei que são muito boas e acabo me inspirando um pouco nelas também... Mas acho que as que eu pego de inspiração são muito melhores e fico aspirando que um dia talvez eu alcance também esse lugar no pódio xD hehe! Que eu lhe traga mais felicidade então! Se eu te faço feliz, você me faz feliz de volta com seus comentários! Isso é um verdadeiro tráfico de felicidade. Espero que retome os projetos, eu sei como é deixar um de mão (me pergunto se mais nenhum outro escritor sabe), mas reviver algo é realmente muito bom, traz de novo aquela sensação de continuidade e te deixa mais feliz (lá vamos nós com essa parada de felicidade denovo)! Obrigada por tudo! Beijos!

**Rah:** Oh! Obrigada! Nossa, você leu até aqui?! Conforme os cap. Aumentam eu vejo mais pessoas lendo essa montanha de palavras que eu junto e fico besta, vocês tem tanta paciência assim de ler tudo (partindo do princípio que é uma fic nova que você nunca leu antes) desde o começo? Uau, eu que devo ser uma preguiçosa mesmo '-'... MUITO OBRIGADA! O Draquenho é o meu preferido 3 ele é meu príncipe, e ainda diremos muito sobre ele u.u Já o temperamento... bem, é o Draco MALFOY no final das contas. Não gosto do Harry santinho demais, na verdade não gosto de ninguém santinho de mais... parecem... tão chatos. O nível de tapadice do Harry ganhará um diploma um dia, hehe! Desculpe pela demora! Beijos!!!

A música que eu usei dessa vez é do Jesse McCartney (eu acho) uma versão da música 'Just so you know' em francês que foi passada para "De Toí a Moí" (entre nós dois) eu acho. Não sei falar francês então estou confiando na tradução do site de letras mesmo. Novamente a música foi a ultima coisa que eu escolhi por isso talvez não tenha muito a ver com o cap, mas eu tava meio desesperada gente.

Aqui vai:

"_Entre nós dois, Há coisas que não se explicam. Tamanha a confusão entre elas, Tamanhas a sua profundidade e a sua leveza simultâneas. Entre nós dois, Há, creio eu, palavras que não ousam, palavras que não ousam mais... e se nossos amores desiludidos estão sem saber..._

_Entre nós dois..."_

Muito obrigada por tudo (é mais uma vez! xD)! Vocês são muito importantes para mim, todos vocês!

Beijos Queridos,

Ass: Aiki


	9. cena 8 Excitado

**Enjoy the Show – Primeiro Ato**

**Cena 8 – Excitado**

* * *

O andar era inquieto, porém moderado e os olhos prata eram furtivamente direcionados da entrada da estação para o rosto entediado de Zabini, que parecia levar uma surra da revista de palavras cruzadas. O dia estava claro para o inverno, mas a pequena presença do sol naquela manhã não era forte o suficiente para impedir a brisa gélida, sem falar que a freqüência de pessoas naquela plataforma era quase nula, o que era tão irritante quanto ter uma plataforma cheia. Não tinham pessoas ali para fazer barulho, ou mesmo um burburinho baixo, levando Draco a considerar que toda e qualquer interação que ele tivesse e que exigisse a presença de sua voz seria a mais nova fofoca entre os serviçais.

"Oito letras para sinônimo de nervoso" O sonserino de pele bronzeada levantou os braços, num espreguiçar deleitoso e assistiu o caminhar de Draco por alguns segundos enquanto rodava o lápis entre os dedos. Um sorriso irritante brotou em seus lábios quando o sujeito percebeu que estava sendo ignorado "Pensei que era bom nesse tipo de coisa, mas acho que me enganei."

"Alterado" silvou o loiro entre os dentes.

"Não bate, precisa começar com 'E'." Zabini viu Draco parar e virar-se para ele com a expressão irritadiça. O loiro estava exatamente contra a luz, o que fazia a sua imagem ser tomada pela sombra enquanto uma linha fina brilhava em seu redor . _Belíssimo_ Zabini pensou e logo depois deu um sorriso irônico. "Ou isso ou eu sou um incompetente em resolver esse tipo de exercício."

"Exaltado, enervado, enfezado. Você precisa fazer isso agora?" Malfoy cruzou os braços e só não bateu o pé no chão porque o som denunciaria sua impaciência. Já tinha aceitado que era impossível tentar esconder seu estado de espírito de Blaise, mas ninguém mais precisava estar tão sincronizado assim com suas emoções. Já bastava Zabini com seu sorriso de sabe-tudo.

"Não, assim como eu não preciso ficar aqui. Tenho mais coisa para fazer, sabe? Já que eu não vou. Estudar para os exames, acabar minhas telas... Transar com algumas garotas. Coisas básicas se me entende." O amigo moreno olhou para a entrada da estação e depois para Draco, o sorriso se ampliou e escapou-lhe uma risada falsa. "Não, você já não me entende mais."

O moreno se levantou e deu um tapinha no ombro de Draco que estava completamente desentendido, mas não conseguiu perguntar-lhe nada. Ele acompanhou o amigo com os olhos e acabou por colocar em seu campo de visão outro jovem que retribuiu o comprimento de Blaise ao passar por ele, o outro tinha os cabelos desgrenhados cobertos por um capuz, másculos ombros largos e um jeito de andar displicente. O sonserino automaticamente colocou-se na defensiva, fechou sua mente e vestiu sua melhor máscara de superioridade. Era Harry Potter que vinha em sua direção, o irritante, perfeito e extremamente feliz Happy Potter.

Como o imaginado, Harry se aproximou de Malfoy abaixando o capuz no processo. Ele também desperdiçou alguns minutos pensando no que dizer até sentir o impacto do olhar fulminante do loiro, e não conseguir pensar em mais nada. Por quase um mês ele fingiu não ver Draco, tempo o suficiente para estranhar a primeira vez que o reviu. Era como se tudo tivesse ainda mais belo, as bochechas e a ponta do nariz estavam levemente pinceladas de vermelho por causa do frio, os cabelos tinham crescido um pouco e talvez os cílios tivessem ficado mais delicados. Harry quis segurar aquele rosto e sentir o sabor daqueles lábios mais uma vez. No entanto não o fez, pois ocupou-se em perguntar-se o que Draco estaria pensando quele momento.

A mascara não era nem dura ou forte o suficiente para sobreviver perante àqueles olhos verdes-jade e o sonserino se sentiu um idiota por ainda tentar. O olhar não mais protegidos pela armação bruta e redonda, era tão intenso que fazia os joelhos de Draco perderem a força. Era uma situação um pouco constrangedora já que ele não conseguia tão pouco parar de olhá-lo, assim, diretamente. Era como se uma voz soasse e dissesse para ele se atirar e não olhar para trás, simplesmente se entregar àquela pessoa que todas suas preocupações iriam embora, não haveria mais fingimentos, não haveria mais nada além da satisfação e da felicidade eterna. Ele sentiu cada músculo de seu corpo gritar para um movimento, um abraço, um enlace, mas antes de ser levado por seus desejos sentiu algo pulsar, e que logo reconheceu como o sendo o medo. Medo da reação, do que ela provocaria depois. Medo do depois. Procurou nos olhos de Harry algum sinal de futuro, alguma pequena probabilidade daquilo dar certo.

Não daria certo, jamais daria.

Então Draco sentiu raiva.

"Não sei o que você quer com tudo isso, Potter. Só saiba que qualquer coisa que você faça, vai ter retorno. Talvez dez ou talvez mil vezes pior. Você se faz de santo, mas eu sei a verdade. Sei o quanto humano você é." Um sorriso de travesso foi o suficiente para Harry unir as sobrancelhas, já levemente irritado.

"Aonde você quer chegar, Malfoy?" O grifinório cruzou os braços, descontente.

"Pode fingir o quanto quiser, comigo isso não rola." O menor levantou a mão delicadamente e deslizou os dedos pelo cabelo de Harry pousando-a no maxilar do moreno. Ele logo puxou o rosto do outro de leve e aprimorou seu sussurro malicioso, assistindo os ombros do maior ficarem rígidos pela carícia "Estou neste ramo há mais tempo que você."

Draco soltou a face aturdida de Harry e começou a percorrer a lateral do trem, deixando o outro a alguns passos atrás que Ao recuperar-se do choque, apressou-se mas não chegou a tempo e teve a porta do vagão fechada na sua cara. Possesso, Harry entrou no veículo, avistou a silhueta de Malfoy no corredor e disparou em sua direção. Por poucos segundos ele conseguiu evitar ser trancado do lado de fora da cabine, colocando seu pé como obstáculo. Ao perceber o intruso, Draco começou a forçar a porta contra Harry, deixando-o ainda mais furioso. O moreno abriu o recinto de uma única vez e Malfoy caiu sobre o assento. Não querendo parecer fraco, o loiro logo se levantou para arrumar-se, mas assim que o fez, levou outro tombo pelo movimento do trem que começava a sair da estação, indo parar no chão.

Os dedos de Harry passaram pela tranca da porta fazendo um pequeno estalo que só chegou aos ouvidos de Malfoy minutos depois já que sua cabeça ainda estava doída por causa do tombo. O movimento foi tão rápido que ele não chegou a perceber que Potter abaixava a cortina da porta assim como a da janela da cabine, deixando somente a luz das frestas da porta iluminar o local. Sem perder tempo, o moreno levantou Draco pelo colarinho, imprensou-o contra onde deveria ser a janela do trem o que acabou fazendo o menor sufocar um gemido.

Harry queria esmurrar Draco e Draco queria quebrar Harry.

Talvez por isso eles nunca fossem conseguir explicar o que realmente aconteceu.

Numa espécie de sincronia perfeita, Harry tomou a boca do loiro com voracidade e este retribuiu o beijo com a empolgação. O moreno logo soltou as mãos da camisa, arrancou o casaco que cobria o corpo lindo do menor e o seu próprio durante a inocente exploração de sua língua na boca de Draco. Por pressa, ou urgência do momento, Potter arrebentou a blusa de Malfoy, recebendo ajuda extra para retirar a sua. O intervalo no beijo durante os poucos segundos que aquele pano passava pela cabeça do maior não foi o suficiente para os dois se controlarem e assim que tirou a camisa, Potter foi atacado pelos lábios sedentos.

As bocas logo já não eram suficientes, eles precisavam sentir mais. Era a vez das mãos, apalpando, acariciando cada pedaço da pele de ambos, lutando por mais contato. Os braços de Malfoy envolveram o tronco de Harry e suas mãos arranharam as costas do moreno que o imprensava cada vez mais forte contra a janela da cabine, esfregando-se na pele do menor. Draco sentiu-se algo queimar dentro dele quando Potter decidiu ir mais embaixo, retirando-o do chão, abrindo as pernas dele e se alojando entre elas. A pressão do quadril de Harry naquele lugar resultou-se num gemido que soltou as bocas dos dois. Então o maior teve tempo de observar outro pedaço de carne tão suculento quanto a boca de Malfoy e começou a morder,chupar e saborear o pescoço do sonserino enquanto escutava seus gemidos perto do ouvido.

Draco arfava e as vezes não percebia que estava segurando a respiração. Seus gemidos eram a única coisa que ele conseguia falar e estavam começando a ficar altos demais. Ele podia sentir claramente suas pupilas dilatando e dificultando a visão, seu corpo se movendo numa espécie de transe e seu coração galopar dentro de seu peito, aumentando de velocidade a cada movimento que o outro fazia. Tudo estava insuportavelmente delicioso, até que os dedos habilidosos de Potter começarem a desabotoar as calças do menor e expondo o membro rígido de Malfoy que pulsava implorando por atenção. Os lábios foram retomados com a mesma necessidade de antes, os corpos eram imprensados com a mesma urgência, só que a mão de Harry tinha acabado de descobrir um novo brinquedo.

As línguas se fundiam dentro das bocas até a primeira estocada, quando Draco gemeu alto e Harry teve que recapturar o beijo para abafar os sons libidinosos que saíam daquela boca perfeita. Ignorando os arranhões em suas costas, Potter começava a bombear o membro de Draco com mais rapidez, fazendo o príncipe arquejar as costas, jogar sua cabeça para trás e gozar nas mãos de seu arquiinimigo.

O som da respiração descompassada dos dois era o único do vagão depois do barulho dos trilhos se movendo debaixo deles rapidamente. Harry tinha parado com as investidas e Draco ainda estava com a cabeça jogada para trás quando este resolveu falar.

"Você estava certo." A voz de Draco estava falhada, um pouco rouca, mais provavelmente por causa do esforço. Ele virou sua cabeça para frente e encarou Harry ainda arfando "mais fundo, mais forte e mais rápido." com suas ultimas forças ele abraçou o pescoço de Harry, descansando o queixo perto de seu ouvido "Se não vai fazer o trabalho todo, me coloque no chão."

O grifinório ficou imóvel por alguns instantes, ainda processando o que tinha ocorrido. Sentia o corpo do menor desfalecer em seus braços, ao mesmo tempo que seu baixo ventre reclamava pelo desejo não atendido, e limitando-se em não pensar em mais alguma coisa, Harry virou o rosto e começou a lamber o lóbulo da orelha de Draco, contornando-o com a ponta da língua. O movimento fez Malfoy se remexer e levantar o quadril, ajudando Potter a escorregar o resto de suas roupas para fora. A parte dos sapatos estava se tornando problemática, então a contragosto do sonserino, Harry teve que soltar-se do abraço de suas pernas para tirar os benditos calçados.

Uma vez completamente nu, o loiro voltou a envolver Potter com suas pernas gemendo satisfeito. O rosto de Harry se aproximou do de Malfoy lentamente, os olhos verdes encarando os lábios rosados enquanto o moreno acariciava as pernas lisas do menor. A pele era macia e cheirosa, delicada como a de um bebê. Então Potter tocou os lábios de Draco com a língua pedindo acesso, dando início a um beijo longo e lento, tentando sentir mais calmamente o gosto intoxicante do loiro. As carícias tinha ficado mais lentas e mais sensuais, enquanto Harry fazia círculos na coxa de Draco e prensava o outro contra si com a outra mão em sua nádega, Draco tentava empurrar as calças de Harry para baixo com os pés, enlouquecendo com a fricção do membro do outro em sua pele e com sua lentidão controlada.

Ao perceber sua intenção, Harry imprensou mais os corpos fazendo Malfoy gemer com o movimento bruto e antes que o loiro fechasse a boca, Potter pôs dois dedos dentro dela, assistindo a língua do outro se mexer para lamber aqueles dois membros. Ao retirar os dedos dali , ele acompanhou o fio de saliva que restava com os olhos e lambeu a ponta dos mesmos dedos o que acabou por trazer o pênis de Draco de volta a vida. O grifinório ajeitou o corpo do outro e teve seu rosto segurado pelas mãos tremidas do loiro. Este que transpassava um misto de medo e desejo, fez Potter tomar seus lábios antes de penetrar com o primeiro dedo.

Harry esperou o menor relaxar enquanto o beijava languidamente. As paredes daquele orifício pulsavam contra o dedo intruso, preocupando um pouco o moreno: O lugar era pequeno e apertado, talvez Draco não agüentasse algo maior. A idéia lhe percorreu como um lampejo, mas antes dele resolver mais alguma coisa, Draco protestou se remexendo nos seus braços. Apesar do receio, ele acabou por adicionar o segundo dedo e o sonserino arquejou as costas. Os dois dedos curiosos começaram a se mexer, procurando por um ângulo melhor e transformando a respiração de Draco em algo mais superficial. Desnorteado pelos sons que o menor começava a fazer, Harry tombou a cabeça para frente, se apoiando no pescoço do loiro e pois a começar a deliciar-se com aquela pele adocicada que era ao mesmo tempo amarga, espalhando mais marcas roxas pelo local.

Os pêlos estavam arrepiados e Potter sentia a descarga elétrica descendo por sua espinha, mas não rápidos o suficiente. Sentiu cada célula de seu corpo sendo tomada pelo instinto de se unir a Draco de uma forma muito mais profunda, mais carnal. Ele retirou os dedos e prensou-se naquela passagem com seu ventre, mas ainda não era suficiente.

Malfoy estava começando a ficar irritado e no meio do beijo ele segurou Harry pelos cabelos e puxou-o para longe de sua boca "Pare de brincar, Potter. Eu quero agora!"

Um sorriso torto foi o suficiente para Draco puxá-lo de volta e o beijo guloso recomeçar. Harry começou a desabotoar a própria calça e os pés de Malfoy arrastaram o tecido para baixo junto com a cueca do moreno. Draco gemeu satisfeito, mas ficou tenso ao sentir a cabeça de algo muito maior do que os dedos penetrar vagarosamente na junção de suas pernas. O loiro não conseguiu retribuir o beijo de Harry dessa vez já que ele não conseguia fechar a boca. O membro foi invadindo seu interior, expandindo o pequeno espaço entre sua carne, pulsando contra as paredes e Malfoy só conseguiu respirar novamente depois de tê-lo todo dentro de si, encaixado perfeitamente.

Draco mordia o lábio inferior, sentindo a dor ainda se propagar em seu corpo. Ao espremer os olhos com força numa reação natural, pequenas lágrimas cristalinas rolaram pelo rosto e que fizeram o assustado Harry beijar de leve cada olho do menor, tentando tranqüilizá-lo. Ficou com medo pelo outro e assim que tinha decidido deixar aquele corpo, Draco abraçou seu pescoço e o beijou profundamente. Não era um beijo carnal, não, era muito diferente. Era um beijo apaixonado que fez o coração de Harry martelar ainda mais forte contra seu peito e uma vontade de chorar passar pela sua mente.

Droga, ele estava amando o Malfoy.

O beijo durou vários minutos até as lágrimas secarem e o quadril de Harry se movimentar para cima, provocando uma onda de prazer no corpo do loiro que acabou por isolar a dor. Potter tinha alcançando um ponto muito sensível dentro de Draco, algo inacreditavelmente bom. Ao ver a reação do menor, Harry movimentou o quadril de novo e um gemido escapou de sua boca junto com um do sonserino. Ele tinha feito de novo, Potter tinha encontrado sua próstata mais uma vez, conseqüentemente fazendo outra onda de prazer. A terceira vez demorou e Draco resolveu reclamar, ele se remexeu e Harry não agüentou a provocação, se movendo mais uma vez.

E mais uma vez, mais umas vez... Os intervalos entre cada estocada ficavam cada vez mais curtos e a profundidade do toque era mais bem sentida. Draco já não sentia mais a dor e sim uma enorme vontade de gozar crescendo na boca de seu estomago. Ele começou a mexer-se também, deixando os movimentos já intensos, insuportáveis. De repente todas as coisas não existiam mais e tudo o que importava era a satisfação iminente, naquele vai-e-vem urgente. O quadril jogava-se contra o corpo do loiro e parecia sempre acertar aquele ponto enlouquecedor para depois sair e voltar a acertá-lo. O orgasmo estava perto, mas ao mesmo tempo ainda não estava lá. Os corpos se moviam por extinto, os gemidos eram ignorados. Quanto mais rápido mais perto eles ficavam, e foi numa estocada certeira que Draco gozou pela segunda vez. Suas paredes se contraíram contra o pênis de Potter que acabou gozando dentro do loiro, fazendo seu sêmen preencher o resto do seu canal e aumentar a intensidade do gozo do outro, fazendo-o se esvaziar por completo ali.

Os corpos ficaram pesados e Harry já não tinha tanta força para manter Draco fora do chão. Os dois foram escorregando pela parede, até sentarem-se ainda intimamente ligados. Harry descansou a testa no ombro de Malfoy e sorriu, não conseguindo mais conter-se.

"Não vai dizer que me ama, Potter?" a voz arrastada, um pouco alterada por causa da respiração rala fez Harry levantar a cabeça e ouvir o riso de escárnio do seu príncipe com um rosto em choque "Você tem que se esforçar muito mais do que isso par-!"

Draco não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois Harry puxou o loiro pelos cabelos e beijou-lhe profundamente, não se importando em parar o movimento e puxando-o para longe tão bruscamente quanto antes "E você Malfoy? Quando vai admitir que me ama?"

Impotente foi como Draco se sentiu perante aquele poderoso e forte moreno, o extremo contrário do que deveria ser. Ele não podia ser fraco, fraqueza não fazia parte de ser um Malfoy, então ele juntou todas as suas forças e encarou a íris esmeralda do maior, com toda a intensidade que tinha lhe restado.

"Nunca"

Harry deixou sair uma risada debochada que não era dele. Um tipo de ácido sombrio começava a borbulhar no seu estomago, ele podia sentir a força voltando, assim como a vontade de socar Malfoy, mas o sorriso torto não saía de suas feições. Ele sentia-se machucado, mas não fraco, muito pelo contrário. Sentia-se forte, imbatível, um poder que foi consumindo ele aos poucos, modificando-o, saciando-o. Ele faria Draco gemer por ele, implorar por ele, chorar por ele, Harry podia fazer isso. O ácido subiu até sua boca trazendo um gosto amargo e delicioso junto com ele.

"Está tudo bem, Malfoy. Ainda temos cinco dias de viagem, vou fazer você mudar de idéia." A voz rouca que o moreno nunca pensou em fazer foi o suficiente para arrepiar os pelos da nuca de Draco e faze-lo suspirar em deleite, estar dentro de Malfoy parecia mais prazeroso naquele momento. "além do mais, ainda temos muito tempo antes de chegarmos à nossa estação."

Seria esse o gosto da vingança?

* * *

N/A: Posso admitir uma coisa? Não adianta programar nada! NADA! Tudo muda na ultima hora! Os dedos simplesmente digitam e quando você vê é completamente diferente do que você tinha programado.

Tudo bem, eu admito, não tinha pensando nessa parte do trem, eu só tinha pensado mais para a frente então quando fui escrever acabou ficando assim. O cap ficou meio curto porque, se eu continuar daqui vai ficar muito muito muito mais longo e não vou terminar hoje!

Para vocês terem uma idéia essa não é nem um terço do que eu ia escrever hoje! Fazer o que, eu não resisti. Eu TINHA que colocar o lado sonserino do Harry, eu TINHA que colocar o tão esperado... ahm... vocês já entenderam. Acho que sofro de uma doença que o seu cérebro diminui e passa para a ponta dos dedos. Essas coisinhas me passam perna muito facilmente, é assustador.

Podem me chamar de pervertida à vontade, ma seu não sei de nada, não vejo nada e não ouço nada, só nego. Nego tudo! Quem eu? Nunca! Ok.

Hmmm, eu to ferrada? To, to sim. Ferradérrima! Os capítulos vão ficar muito grandes daqui para frente, porque bem, eu meio que aumentei DEMAIS essa parte. Estamos no capítulo oito! Eu tinha que ter terminado o baile e posto geral de férias no cap SEIS! Fudeu! Como eu vou ter mais tempo para escrever, gente, sério, se preparem! Porque eu não posso mais alongar os caps. assim, se não no final isso aqui vai ter 60 caps. ou mais! Daqui para frente vai aumentar muito de tamanho se não, não vai dar certo!

OHMYFUCKINGGODOFALLFUCKINGGODS! As reviews estão ENORMES!! E como eu AMO reviews ENORMES!! Tem uma aqui que ocupa a minha tela inteira!! Eu fiquei ºOº!! Meldels eu amo todas vocês, espero que tenham se satisfeito com esse cap! Vou responder elas todinhas!! Estou tão... tão feliz...!! Calma, eu não vou chorar, aqui está a resposta das reviews!

**Fabi: **Foi mal, foi mal... eu sei que atrasei e deixei algumas pessoas assustadas, não vou abandonar! Nunca! Vou terminar essa fic e colocar numa prateleira muito especial de trabalhos-acabados. Sim, sim, eu sou muito teimosa nesse aspecto.  
É o Harry ainda nem demonstrou todo seu potencial, tem partes da gente que nós tendemos a esconder e quero explorar isso também.  
Lúcius ainda vai mostrar o quanto maquiavélico ele vai ser, eu gosto de escrever com ele, não gosto exatamente dele, mas escrever com ele é legal. Com essa viagem ele vai aparecer mais, vocês terão que agüenta-lo por alguns capítulos. Haha!  
Obrigada mesmo pelas reviews, percebi que você é uma das primeiras que comentam e acho que devo agradecer pela força também, eu fico boba x3! Não faz idéia o quanto isso me ajuda a escrever, hehe.  
Beijos, Aiki!

**Nicky: **Bem, tente entender, o Lúcio é malévolo do mal maligno da malignidade, mas também é pai e vai ser pai outra vez. Ele tem sua própria história aqui na Enjoy the Show e vai ter seu papel importante no rumo dessas coisas.  
Posso falar a verdade? Também não gostei dele batendo no Draquenho, mas fazer o que? Os personagens não me respeitam, só agem de repente. Haha, não tenho o mínimo controle sobre o que vai acontecer para ser bem franca. Esse capítulo é a prova disso xD!  
Estou amando as reviews, vou ter overdose de felicidade.  
Beijos, Aiki!

**Star Limão:** Hahaha, essa viagem ainda mal começou e já estamos nesse patamar de intensidade? Wow, espero conseguir controlar esses dois, haha.  
Tecnicamente o diretor não pode, digamos, se meter. Era algo familiar, sabe? Tipo entre pai e filho? Isso não significa que ele ainda não vai fazer nada! Sim! Dumby ainda vai mexer alguns pauzinhos. A atitude de Lúcio foi a mais nojenta, para ele Dumbledore era tão irrelevante que ele nem se importou em manter as aparências. Se vc não percebeu isso tudo bem, ainda vai ficar claro xD! Tio Lúcius promete.  
HUHUHUAHUAHUSHUHAUHAUAHUSHUHAU Snivellus é outro que vai pegar no pé do nosso pottinho, mas admito que ele não vai aparecer muito agora, Ç.Ç ele deve estar mais presente no segundo ato. Hehe.  
Beijos e Obrigada!!

**Kaori H: **Yay! Vou ser sincera, no começo da fic eu resolvi colocar em UA porque ainda não dominava direito esse lance todo mágico de Harry Potter, então para não passar vexame tentei começar com algo mais... Normal. Ainda pretendo fazer uma dentro do Fandom, mas só depois de terminar essa aqui e outra fic que eu parei de escrever e estou me deprimindo por causa disso.  
HAUHAUAHUAHUAHUA EXACTAMENTE! Tipo, nós precisamos de um professor assim, tipo muito foda mesmo. O Snivellus é importante na fic, mas não vai aparecer agora e sim mais para frente, vc ainda vai ter muito tempo para observá-lo em ação.  
Lucius e Narcissa rulez 4EVAR! Eles são tão gostosos de escrever, cara é muito divertido fazer cenas com eles, hahaha são tão... imponentes e divertidos... Dramáticos e talz... Excelente.  
O lance da interação Lucius e Draco ainda nem foi explicada direito, você vai entender mais para frente os motivos do patriarca-mor da malignidade.  
Odeio aranhas x2, mas tenho mais medo de cobras e tubarões... e crocodilos... e dinossauros... e eu acho que é só isso. Você me deu uma idéia! Haha xD eu explicarei depois!  
Muito obrigada pela consideração, pelos elogios o mais importante por comentar e ler a fic!  
Beijos, Aiki!

**Kalyl: **Irei atualizar de 15 em 15 dias e os capítulos ficarão maiores apartir deste. Eu que agradeço pela review! Obrigada pelos elogios, espero surpreender você com o próximo cap! Beijos, Aiki!

**Marcia: **IH, briga ENORME para falar a verdade. Porém na minha cabeça talvez seja algo tão grande quanto isto, mas não isto em si. O Harry tava comendo demais, eu tinha que faze-lo perder algumas calorias u.u! A viagem vai estourar e será toda apresentada no próximo cap, que vai ser giga-enorme porque eu não posso mais estender isso aqui!  
Muito obrigada pela review! Beijos, Aiki!

**Mah Jevas:** Tensão sexual será o mínimo dos problemas deles, acredite. O incrível é que dessa vez é o Harry que vai aprontar mais! Haha! Espero que esse capitulo tenha lhe satisfeito! Beijos, Aiki!

**Kappuchu: **Menina você bateu o Record, nunca vi uma review tão GRANDE! Eu fiquei sem fôlego e reli quinhentas e uma mil vezes só para entender cada palavra com cada significado! Meldels, fiquei boba, muito, muito feliz mesmo! Caí para trás, desmaiei, acordei e desmaiei de novo! Sério, sério! Caraca não tenho palavras para agradecer, você me deu uma super-hiper-ultra-combo-jumbo barra de ouro! Estou tãaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao feliz em finalmente te responder! Espero não deixar escapar nenhum detalhe!  
Só para começar, você podia me dizer o que sonhou? Fiquei curiosíssima para saber!  
É... bem apontado, a relação deles dois é complicada até o ultimo fio de cabelo do Pottinho e vai dar um trabalhão para eles se ajeitarem. Fazer o que? Assim é mais divertido! xD! É como um instinto animal, Draco simplesmente sabe que é entre as pernas dele o lugar que Harry tem que ficar! Meldels como ele ADOOOORA ficar com menino-de-ouro ali! É quentinho, acolhedor e bem, acho que já entendemos.  
Obrigada! Eu queria colocar uma coisa diferente e já que eles se conheceram na faculdade e não antes, achei legal abordar um jeito diferente de situação. Sei lá, são aqueles flashes que dão em você, com idéias sabe? Comecei com "como eu gostaria de ler uma fic" naah, não quero desse jeito, então pensei num outro e acabou ficando este! Não sei se expliquei direito, sou um ó em explicações.  
Eu tentei e tento aproximar cada vez mais com a realidade, assim as pessoas se identificam com mais facilidade ou foi pelo menos alguma coisa assim que eu li. Acho que isso já explica várias escolhas que eu coloquei nessa fic, não sei dizer ao certo. Hehe.  
HauhUAHuhauhauhau Fiquei curiosa então, para a sua reação depois deste capítulo, haha, acho que peguei pesado talvez, MAS foi a primeira vez dos dois... Tinha que ser... apetitosa e especial!  
Ah! Você percebeu o desgosto do Malfoy em relação ao irmãozinho/a! Haha isso ainda vai dar o que falar, por isso não coloquei muito naquela parte. Sim, a vida dele é complicada e ele faz o caralho a quatro para que ela pareça perfeita. E fazer o que? Draco precisa do Harry, então como forma de abordagem aleatória eu também escolhi que ele optasse por Medicina para ajudar o loirinho sexy nas horas necessárias e desnecessárias. Admito, sim, que foi um chute. Não foi obra de genialidade nenhuma. Potter ia fazer outra coisa e Draco nem ia ficar doente. O que aconteceu então? EU fiquei doente e comecei a imaginar como isso poderia afetar a história aí rolou essa coincidência e pronto! Parece golpe de mestre mas não vou mentir, foi sorte!  
HAhahah tem algumas partes sem sentindo mesmo, porque bem, o ser humano não tem que fazer sentido toda hora. É só um habito eu acho, ou sei lá, de repente para frente eu descubro que o Harry tem tesão em cozinhar de cueca. Minha cabeça nunca para, eu fico imaginando coisas aleatórias e bum! Escrevo e sai isso aí xD!  
Acertou na mosca, o baile é um projeto secreto meu, guardado à sete chaves que espero que exploda como uma bomba nuclear. Por isso não posso falar nada!  
Draco AINDA vai aprontar, ele é um pouco mais cauteloso que o Potter só isso. Haha, você vai ver só xD!  
Nossa fiquei lisongeada com toda a atenção! Muito obrigada mesmo! Começarei a postar de 15 em 15 dias e os capítulos vai triplicar de tamanho (fazer o que? Acabei atrasando geral aqui). Muitíssimo obrigada por tudo!!  
Beijos, Aiki!

**Kanon: **Sério? Não me considero boa em comédia por isso estranho comentários assim xD! É mais fácil rir das coisas do que fazer as coisas rirem de você. Fatão. A viagem promete e o próximo capítulo será TODA ela, o que implica que será um mega ultra cap super grande. Espero que tenha saco para ler! xD  
Tio Lúcius vai ser ainda mais cruel, prepare-se. Se viu como o Draco reagiu? É assim que o patriarca vê resultados, nem te conto o que rolou no período em que o loirinho passou pela responsabilidade do Sr. Malfoy! Sim, vou esperar para contar mais tarde.  
Nossa você leu tudo em um dia? Meldels, que bom que te conquistei. Fico tão feliz ao ouvir isso... Espero que tenha gostado deste cap, beijos, Aiki!

**Rah: **Draco é o Draco e para sempre será o Draco. HuhauHUahuAh Adoro esse filhote, ele é simplesmente o melhor personagem para se escrever.  
Hahah ele CAIU da escada quando lembrou, as coisas estavam críticas! xD ! Mas tudo bem, as coisas vão ainda se remexer muito.  
Haha, Harry Harry Harry vai mostrar-se muito diferente dessa vez. Espere o próximo e verá. Tomara que tenha gostado deste também! Deu trabalho, porque eu ficava encabulada numas partes... Tive que relaxar muito para escrever. Hehe  
Beijos, Aiki! Obrigada por tudo!

Não tem música dessa vez, porque? Não tem música melhor do que a imaginação de vocês nessas cenas. O titulo é a palavra que Zabini estava tentando achar no começo do cap.

Eu vi a contagem aqui e Meldels, tem praticamente 30 pessoas que favoritaram e quase 30 com alerts! Morri gente! Muito obrigada!!

Beijos, Aiki!


	10. isso não é um capítulo novo

Bem, eu queria começar pedindo desculpas a todas vocês que esperaram a atualização que não veio.

Pode até não ser "equivalente" somente um pedido de desculpas, no entanto, queria explicar que eu realmente não tive como continuar no ritmo que estava.

As coisas vão ficar mais fáceis daqui a umas duas semanas, então eu aparecerei novamente com o resto dos capítulos.

Bem, entendo que existem várias pessoas que já desistiram de ler só pelo atraso, mas isso não significa que eu queira parar com a história por aqui.

Queria agradecer as pessoas que procuraram por mim e peço que entendam que eu não tinha tempo para nada.

Obrigada por tudo,

Vejo vocês novamente com a continuação.

Beijos, Aiki.


End file.
